Prioridade de sedução
by kacardoso
Summary: Sua amante... Trabalhar para Nikos Stavrakis era enlouquecedor! Até a noite em que fizeram amor... Seu bebê... Anna acreditou que Nikos era infiel e o abandonou. No entanto, nove meses depois... Sua esposa? Nikos fica furioso ao descobrir que Anna lhe tomou seu filho, e jura se vingar! Ele faria dela sua esposa, e então Anna será sua... para sempre! ...Isso a sinopse é pobre a


H Dueto 4.2 - Prioridade: Sedução (The Greek Billionaire's Baby Revenge) Jennie Lucas

Prioridade: Sedução

(The Greek Billionaire's Baby Revenge)

Jennie Lucas

Harlequin Dueto 4.2

_**Sua amante... **_

Trabalhar para Nikos Stavrakis era enlouquecedor! Até a noite em que fizeram amor...

_**Seu bebê...**_

Anna acreditou que Nikos era infiel e o abandonou. No entanto, nove meses depois...

_**Sua esposa? **_

Nikos fica furioso ao descobrir que Anna lhe tomou seu filho, e jura se vingar! Ele faria dela sua esposa, e então Anna será sua... para sempre!

**Digitalização: Simone R.**

**Revisão: Alice Akeru**

Querida leitora,

_Dias de Ira, Noites de Paixão _apresenta duas histórias de amores conflituosos, nos quais as mais terríveis desavenças se consomem no fogo da paixão.

Em _Mundos separados, _de Penny Jordan, Keira é contratada pelo sedutor Jay, um milionário indiano que considera seu comportamento um ultraje, mas parece mais que disposto a seduzi-la.

Em _Prioridade: Sedução, _de Jennie Lucas, Anna se deixa envolver pelo charme de seu chefe, Nikos, mas, julgando-o infiel, o abandona. No entanto, ele pretende não apenas reivindicar o filho que ela lhe escondeu, mas a própria Anna como esposa.

Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books

Sobre a autora:

**Jennie Lucas**

Aos 16 anos, Jennie viajou sozinha para a Europa pela primeira vez, e desistiu de ir para a faculdade para viajar pelos EUA, se sustentando com empregos desde caixa de posto de gasolina a publicitária assistente em um jornal. Aos 22, conheceu seu futuro marido e finalmente quis permanecer em um único lugar. Após o casamento, ela se formou em Letras e, um ano depois, começou a escrever.

Trish Morey, escritora australiana, leu seus originais e disse a Jennie que ela poderia escrever para a Harlequin. Um ano depois, seu primeiro livro foi aceito, e, desde então, sua vida tem sido frenética, com a carreira de escritora, um marido sexy e dois filhos pequenos, mas Jennie adora. Todos os dias ela mergulha em um mundo de drama, glamour e paixão. Seria tão bom se ela conseguisse descobrir um jeito de carregar sua família e viver em todos os lugares sobre os quais escreve...

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

**Título original: THE GREEK BILLIONAIRE'S BABY REVENGE**

**Copyright O 2007 by Jennie Lucas**

**Originalmente publicado em 2008 Mills & Boon Modern Romance**

Arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

.

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para: Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

**CAPÍTULO UM**

A neve caía tão forte e tão rápido que ela mal conseguia ver através do para-brisa.

Anna Rostoff estacionou o carro no pátio diante do palácio, perto da fonte de pedras em ruínas, e puxou o freio de mão. Suas mãos tremiam quando as tirou do volante. Quase saíra da estrada duas vezes sob a tempestade, mas estava com as compras do mercado e, mais importante, o remédio para a febre do bebê.

Puxando o ar com vigor, apanhou a sacola com um braço e saiu para o frio da noite.

O ar ardia em suas bochechas ao caminhar sobre a neve fofa e subir os degraus escorregadios até as portas douradas de folhas duplas do palácio de 200 anos. Estavam economizando energia para pagar por comida e fraldas. As janelas estavam às escuras. Apenas o luar iluminava a negra floresta russa.

Vamos conseguir, pensou Anna. Era abril e a primavera ainda parecia um sonho distante, mas tinham velas e um depósito cheio de madeira. Quando encontrasse trabalho como tradutora, teria uma nova vida com seu bebê de quatro meses e sua irmã mais nova. Após meses de inferno, as coisas finalmente começariam a melhorar.

Enfiou a chave na porta.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e um arrepio percorreu sua coluna.

A porta da frente estava aberta.

Mal conseguindo respirar, entrou no vestíbulo. Na escuridão, um lustre velho que não podia ver assobiava desafinado enquanto redemoinhos de flocos de neve entravam atrás dela, trazidos pelo vento gelado.

— Natalie? — A voz de Anna ecoou no vestíbulo.

Em reposta, ouviu um grito abafado.

Largou as compras. Batatas rolaram pelo chão. Arfando, abriu a porta da ala dos fundos.

Uma figura estava perto da lareira de tijolo, o perfil de sua forma de ombros largos delineado à luz da vela.

_Nikos!_

Por uma fração de segundo, o coração de Anna disparou, apesar de tudo. E então ela viu o berço vazio.

— Levaram o bebê, Anna — gritou Natalie, olhos arregalados como os de uma coruja com medo por trás dos óculos. Dois guarda-costas sombrios, parecendo demônios à luz crepitante da vela, postavam-se de cada lado de sua irmã. Ela tentava se levantar.

— Eles vieram enquanto eu estava dormindo e o levaram do berço.

Misha. Ah, meu Deus! Seu filho... Onde ele estava? Nos braços de capangas asquerosos no meio da floresta? Já fora da Rússia, sabe Deus onde? Anna tremia dos pés à cabeça. Seu bebê. Seu lindo bebê. Cheia de desespero e medo, virou o rosto para o monstro que um dia amara.

A expressão de Nikos era áspera, quase selvagem. O homem que rira com ela em Nova York e Las Vegas, bebendo _ouzo _e cantando em grego, desaparecera. Em seu lugar havia um homem cruel. Mesmo com luz fraca, podia ver isso. Com pele morena e cabelos negros, continuava belo como sempre, mas algo mudara.

O nariz curvado, quebrado numa briga na infância, fora um dia a única imperfeição num rosto de beleza clássica. Agora havia um quê de crueldade. Sempre fora forte, mas havia uma rigidez em seu corpo que não estivera ali antes. Seus ombros estavam mais largos, os braços mais amplos, como se houvesse passado os últimos quatro meses num ringue de boxe. Os ossos das faces estavam afiados como navalha, os braços mostravam grossos músculos, os olhos azuis eram firmes e frios. Olhar para seus olhos era como fitar um mar parcialmente congelado. Um dia ela o amara desesperadamente... Agora, odiava-o, a este homem que a traíra. A este homem que, com beijos e palavras doces sussurradas ao pé do ouvido à noite, a convencera a se trair.

— Olá, Anna. — A voz de Nikos era profunda, perigosa, rigidamente controlada.

Ela correu até ele, agarrando as lapelas de seu casaco.

— O que você fez com o meu bebê? — Tentou movê-lo, esmurrando seu peito. — Onde está ele?

Ele a agarrou pelos pulsos.

— Ele não é mais da sua conta.

— Dê-me meu bebê!

— Não. — O aperto de suas mãos era sombrio, implacável.

Ela se debateu, presa em seus braços. Um dia seu toque lhe inflamara o corpo. Não mais. Não agora que Anna sabia o homem que Nikos realmente era.

— Misha — gritou ela, indefesa.

Nikos a apertou com mais força ao puxá-la para perto de si, evitando que libertasse o braço ou lhe ferisse o rosto.

— Meu filho deve ficar comigo.

Era exatamente o que sabia que ele diria, mas Anna ainda tremia como se ele tivesse batido nela. Desta vez, Nikos a soltou. Ela se agarrou a uma quina da mesa para evitar cair. Precisava ser forte para lutar por seu filho. Tinha que pensar numa maneira de salvá-lo. Apesar de seus esforços, uma lágrima deixou um traço gelado em sua bochecha. Limpando-a furiosamente, levantou o queixo e seus olhos brilharam para Nikos com todo o ódio que possuía.

— Você não pode fazer isso!

— Posso e vou. Você perdeu o direito de ser mãe dele quando o roubou como uma ladra na calada da noite.

Anna trouxe as mãos à boca, sabendo que Nikos podia usar seu dinheiro, seu poder e advogados inescrupulosos para mantê-la afastada do filho para sempre. Fora estúpida ao fugir, e agora seu pior pesadelo se transformara em realidade. O filho cresceria sem ela, morando em Las Vegas com um bilionário sem coração, mulherengo, e sua nova amante...

— Desculpe-me, Anna — soluçou Natalie por trás dela. — Tentei impedi-los. Eu tentei...

— Tudo bem, Natalie — sussurrou Anna. Mas não estava tudo bem. Jamais voltaria a estar tudo bem...

Uma porta bateu contra a parede ao abrir, fazendo com que Anna saltasse com a entrada de um terceiro guarda-costas pela cozinha, pondo uma bandeja sobre a mesa. O vapor subiu do samovar quando Nikos foi até a mesa e pôs chá não diluído e água quente.

Ela fitou a xícara que pertencera a sua bisavó. Parecia tão pequena e frágil nos dedos dele, pensou. Poderia ser triturada em um instante por aquelas mãos bronzeadas, musculosas.

Nikos poderia destruir qualquer coisa que quisesse. E já o fizera.

— Estou aqui há duas semanas — disse Anna, amarga, observando-o tomar um gole. — Por que demorou tanto?

Ele baixou a xícara. Seus olhos sérios não se fixavam nos dela nem por um minuto.

— Dei ordens a meus homens para que esperassem até que você e a criança estivessem separadas. Seria mais fácil assim. Correríamos menos risco caso você fizesse alguma bobagem.

_Idiota. Idiota. _Nunca deveria ter deixado o bebê, nem mesmo para ir a um mercado 24 horas em São Petersburgo. Afinal de contas, Misha não estava doente de verdade, apenas com um dentinho apontando e meio manhoso, com uma pequena febre que mal aparecia no termômetro.

— Agi como uma idiota ao fugir — sussurrou.

— Levou quatro meses para perceber isso?

Anna mal o escutava. Não, a ação realmente idiota fora, em primeiro lugar, vir parar aqui. Após quatro meses viajando, sempre apenas um passo à frente dos homens de Nikos e com o dinheiro acabando, Anna se convencera de que Nikos não a seguiria até a velha casa da bisavó. Hoje hipotecado até o último tijolo, o palácio em ruínas era o último bem da família. Natalie estava tentando restaurar os murais, na esperança de que encontrassem um comprador e pagassem as dívidas. Uma esperança sem futuro, na opinião de Anna.

Tão sem futuro quanto tentar escapar de Nikos Stavrakis. Ele possuía 15 centímetros e 36 quilos de puro músculo a mais que ela. Tinha três guarda-costas e outros escondidos em carros, à espera, atrás do palácio.

_A polícia, _pensou Anna, mas essa esperança desapareceu assim como veio. Quando conseguisse entrar em contato com um policial, Nikos já estaria muito longe. Ou compraria quem quer que tomasse o partido dela. A riqueza e o poder de Nikos Stavrakis o colocavam acima da lei.

Havia uma única esperança: implorar.

— Por favor — sussurrou. Aspirou o ar profundamente e se obrigou a falar numa voz mais alta. — Nikos, por favor, não leve minha criança. Isso me mataria.

Ele soltou uma risada áspera.

— É o que chamaria de bônus.

Ela deveria saber que de nada adiantaria pedir qualquer coisa a ele.

— Seu... seu canalha sem coração!

— Sem coração? — Ele atirou a xícara na lareira, onde bateu e se partiu em milhares de pedaços. — Sem coração! — urrou ele.

Subitamente com medo, Anna recuou.

— Nikos...

— Você me fez acreditar que meu filho estava morto! Pensei que vocês dois estavam mortos. Voltei de Nova York e você havia desaparecido. Sabe quantos dias esperei ouvir notícias de vocês, Anna? Por acaso tem idéia de quanto tempo aguardei que seus corpos fossem descobertos? Sete dias. Você me fez esperar sete dias antes de dar-se ao trabalho de comunicar-me que estavam ambos vivos!

A respiração de Anna era curta e ruidosa:

— Você me traiu. Você causou a morte de meu pai! Achou que eu nunca descobriria?

Os olhos escurecidos dele se arregalaram, depois se apertaram.

— Seu pai fez as próprias escolhas dele, como você fez as suas. Estou levando meu filho de volta ao lugar que é seu por direito.

— Não. Por favor. — Lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e ela agarrou a manga do casaco de Nikos. — Você não pode levá-lo. Eu... eu ainda o estou amamentando. Pense no que significará para Misha perder a mãe, o único pai que teve até agora...

Os olhos dele se mancharam de raiva e Anna teve vontade de morder a própria língua. Como pôde chamar atenção para o fato de que não apenas negara a Nikos a chance de presenciar os quatro meses de vida do filho, mas também quebrara a promessa que fizera quanto ao nome da criança?

Ele então arreganhou os dentes como um lobo, revelando o que parecia ser um sorriso.

— Você está enganada, _zoe mou. _Não tenho a intenção de tirá-lo de você.

Ela estava tão maravilhada que quase o abraçou.

— Obrigada... ah, meu Deus, obrigada. Eu realmente pensei que...

Nikos se aproximou, erguendo-se acima do rosto ela.

— Porque vou levar você comigo também.

Ele deveria ter saboreado o momento de triunfo. Mas, em vez disso, Nikos estava furioso. Por quatro meses imaginara vingar-se de Anna. _Não, vingar-se não, _corrigiu-se. _Obter justiça. _Alguma justiça. Seus lábios se entortaram com um semi-grunhido. Trazer Anna de volta a Las Vegas, onde teria de ver o rosto dela do outro lado da mesa diariamente? Era a última coisa que queria.

Pretendia tomar seu filho e partir, como ela merecia que fizesse. Mas assim que viu o bebê, uma onda de amor o invadiu de um jeito que jamais sentira antes. Naquele momento, descobriu que jamais permitiria que seu filho sofresse. Mataria quem quer que tentasse fazer isso com ele. Por quatro meses odiara Anna. Mas agora... Fazê-la sofrer seria fazer seu filho sofrer. Sua criança precisava da mãe. Uma dependia da outra.

A vingança estava descartada.

Ele soltou xingamentos por entre os dentes, apertando os olhos.

Anna perdera o peso ganho com a gravidez e ainda mais um pouco. Sob o tecido gasto de seu casaco, podia ver o volume dos seios embaixo do suéter apertado, a curva dos quadris magros no jeans gasto e justo. Havia marcas de fome abaixo dos ossos das faces que não estavam ali antes e finas linhas de preocupação ao redor de seus olhos verde-azulados. A secretária firme e controlada se fora. Seu longo cabelo negro, que sempre amarrara num coque, agora caía sobre os ombros. Estava... sexy.

Anna expeliu o ar dos pulmões lentamente e o encarou com olhos que apelavam por misericórdia. Mesmo agora era a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira. Sua ascendência aristocrática se mostrava na estrutura óssea perfeita e no rosto em forma de coração, a cada passo que dava.

Um dia ele fora grato pelas qualidades dela. Admirara sua dignidade, sua graça. Reconhecera o valor de Anna. Como secretária executiva dele, lidara com funcionários do governo, empregados, vendedores e investidores, tomando decisões em seu nome. O trabalho dela se refletia positivamente tanto nele quanto na cadeia de hotéis de luxo que criara ao redor do mundo. Ainda agora sentia falta da presença dela em seu escritório — a secretária calma, precisa, que fizera seus negócios correrem tão perfeitamente. Que fizera tudo parecer mais fácil.

O que fazia com que lamentasse ter algum dia dormido com ela.

O que o deixava furioso por ainda se sentir tão atraído por ela.

Misha, então. Um apelido russo para Michael? Anna prometera dar o nome do avô por parte de mãe de Nikos para o filho deles, mas não o surpreendia que tivesse voltado atrás. Era uma mentirosa, como o pai dela.

— Mandei Cooper arrumar suas coisas — falou. — Vamos embora.

— Mas a tempestade...

— Temos pneus antiderrapantes e motoristas nativos que conhecem o local. A tempestade não será problema.

Anna tirou os olhos de Nikos, olhou para o berço e perdeu a disposição de lutar. Seus ombros afundaram.

— Você venceu. Voltarei com você — disse, calma.

Claro que vencera. Ele sempre vencia. Apesar de sua vitória ter sido mais difícil do que pensara e custado um preço que não desejara pagar. Cansado de olhar para ela, Nikos rosnou:

— Vamos.

Mas quando ele se virou, Anna disse numa voz rouca:

— E Natalie? Não posso deixá-la aqui. Ela tem de vir conosco.

— O quê? — surpreendeu-se a irmã.

Nikos se voltou com um grunhido nos lábios, sem acreditar que Anna estivesse de fato tentando ditar os termos de sua rendição. Outra Rostoff em sua casa?

— Não. De jeito nenhum, Anna. — Sua irmã ecoou, ajeitando os óculos:

— Não irei à parte alguma com ele. Não depois do que ele fez ao nosso pai. Pode esquecer!

Anna a ignorou.

— Olhe a sua volta, Nikos. Não há dinheiro. Estava pensando em conseguir um trabalho como tradutora para nos manter. Não posso deixá-la.

— Tenho 22 anos. Posso cuidar de mim mesma.

Anna se virou para encarar a irmã mais nova.

— Você mal fala russo e só sabe de arte. Nossa mãe não tem dinheiro para lhe enviar e eu também não. Você está pensando em alimentar-se de quê? Pincéis?

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas.

— Talvez, se falássemos com Vitya, ele...

— Não! — gritou Anna.

Quem era Vitya?, Nikos se perguntou. Outro aristocrata empobrecido, como fora o pai de Anna? Na maior parte da juventude de Anna, ele forçara a família a viver da caridade de amigos ricos. Ela comentara uma vez secamente que fora assim que aprendera a falar fluentemente francês, russo, espanhol e italiano: pedindo o dinheiro dos livros ao marquês de Savoie e à condessa di Ferazza.

Embora, claro, isso tenha ocorrido antes de Alexander Rostoff descobrir que seria mais simples desviar o dinheiro.

_Aristocratas, _pensou ele, sarcástico. Em vez de viver no conforto da casa de Nikos perto de Las Vegas, em sua casa vitoriana de Nova York ou em sua vila de Santorini, Anna sequestrara o bebê dele e se mudara de um apartamento pobre para outro.

Seus lábios se entortaram ao olhar ao redor do aposento. A parte dos fundos do palácio tinha sido transformada num apartamento sem graça do período soviético. Era um pouco desorientador ver-se naquela realidade, especialmente porque Anna parecia estar usando a tecnologia do século XIX para iluminar e esquentar o local.

— Como você pôde obrigar meu filho a viver assim? — perguntou abruptamente Nikos. — Que tipo de mãe é você?

Os olhos turquesa de Anna se arregalaram, suas mãos agarrando-se ao friso dourado de uma cadeira de encosto alto.

— Eu o mantive aquecido e seguro...

— Aquecido? — Sem acreditar no que ouvia, ele olhou para a lareira precária, para as velas crepitantes na mesa de madeira, para a camada de gelo no vidro interno da janela. — Seguro?

Anna piscou os olhos.

— Fiz o melhor que pude.

Nikos abanou a cabeça com um bufar irônico, enquanto Cooper, seu braço direito e chefe de segurança, entrava no cômodo. Fez um sinal de cabeça para Nikos.

Nikos olhou para seu relógio platinado.

— Suas coisas já estão arrumadas na caminhonete Você vem ou devemos atirar suas malas na neve?

— Só precisamos de um minuto para Natalie arrumar as coisas dela...

— Acho que não me fiz entender. Não há a mínima possibilidade de eu levar sua irmã conosco. Tem sorte de eu estar levando você.

Anna cruzou os braços, erguendo o queixo. Ele conhecia essa expressão muito bem. Ela estava pronta para teimar, lutar, prolongar a discussão até que ele a arrastasse para fora do palácio pelas pontas das unhas.

— Fique, então.

Virou-se para sair, fazendo um gesto para que Cooper e os guarda-costas o acompanhassem.

— Sinta-se à vontade para visitar nosso filho no Natal.

Exatamente como esperava, Anna agarrou seu braço.

— Espere. Vou com você, sabe que sim. Mas não posso simplesmente abandonar Natalie.

Ele tentou livrar-se das mãos dela, mas Anna não deixou. Olhou para aqueles belos olhos verde-azulados, úmidos de lágrimas não derramadas. Que tipo de relação as mulheres tinham com as lágrimas? Elas conseguiam produzi-las instantaneamente para conseguir o que queriam? Bem, não funcionaria com ele. Não se deixaria manipular desta vez. Não permitiria que ela...

— Você precisa ir com ele, Anna — disse Natalie desaforada. — Mas eu não. Vou ficar.

Nikos olhou para a irmã de Anna. Ela lutara como uma fera enfurecida para proteger o sobrinho. Agora parecia uma garotinha indefesa.

Algo como culpa atingiu Nikos. Raivoso, afastou o sentimento. Se os Rostoff estavam na pobreza, não era culpa dele. Como sua secretária, Anna recebera um polpudo salário durante os últimos cinco anos, suficiente para sustentar toda a família com conforto e decência.

Então, para onde fora o dinheiro? Nunca vira Anna gastar com roupas, jóias ou carros. Comprava coisas simples e de bom gosto. Ao contrário de sua atual secretária, ela evitava a ostentação.

A irmã de Anna também não parecia ser uma esbanjadora. Em seu abrigo volumoso, coberto por um avental de pintor, estava de cabeça baixa, perto da janela que tinha a camada de gelo no vidro. Olhava com tristeza para os pedaços de porcelana quebrada da xícara que Nikos atirara na lareira,

O maxilar dele enrijeceu.

Fez um sinal para Cooper, que imediatamente se adiantou.

— Sim?

— Providencie para que a garota tenha todo o dinheiro e a assistência de que necessita para viver aqui ou retornar para Nova York, como queira. — Em voz mais baixa, acrescentou: — E encontre outra xícara para substituir aquela. Custe o que custar.

Cooper fez um gesto preciso e afirmativo com a cabeça. Nikos se virou para Anna:

— Satisfeita?

Anna ergueu o queixo. Mesmo agora, quando lhe dera muito mais do que merecia, ela continuava a desafiá-lo:

— Mas como vou saber que manterá sua palavra?

Aquela pergunta fez com que o ódio lhe subisse até a garganta. Nikos sempre mantinha a palavra. Sempre. E, no entanto, ela ousava insinuar que ele é que não era confiável. Depois que o pai dela roubara dinheiro dele. Depois que ela roubara seu filho.

Ele tinha tanta raiva dela naquele momento que quase a _deixou _para trás. Queria fazer isso. Mas não arriscando prejudicar o filho. Não daria importância a ela.

Rangendo os dentes, disse:

— Ligue para sua irmã quando chegar a Las Vegas. Verá que mantive minha palavra.

— Tudo bem. — O rosto de Anna estava pálido quando se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã. — Você vai aceitar a ajuda dele, não vai, Natalie? Por favor.

A garota hesitava. Por um momento, Nikos pensou que ela recusaria. Depois a expressão dela endureceu.

— Tudo bem. Já que ele só está devolvendo o que roubou de nosso pai.

Que diabos Anna dissera a ela? Rodeado por guarda-costas, ele não tinha tempo nem vontade de descobrir. Nikos tentara esconder de Anna a verdade sobre seu pai para poupá-la, mas já estava cansado de tratá-la como a um bebê. Já era tempo de saber o tipo de homem que ele realmente era. Adoraria contar-lhe.

E mais que isso, Nikos prometeu a si mesmo ao deixar o palácio. Quando estivessem de volta a seus domínios em Las Vegas, ele a faria pagar pelos crimes que cometera. Em particular. De tantas maneiras que ela nem ao menos poderia imaginar.

Ah, sim, prometeu a si mesmo, sombrio. Ela pagaria.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

O trajeto de limusine do aeroporto de Las Vegas até a propriedade de Nikos no deserto, a 32 quilômetros da cidade, deu a Anna uma esquisita sensação de irrealidade.

Numa única noite, deixara a escuridão e o inverno para trás. Mas não era apenas a luz clara da manhã o que a confundia. Nem era apenas o amplo azul do céu, nem os pés de salva tombados ao longo da estrada privativa, nem sentir o calor forte do sol de Nevada no rosto.

Era principalmente o fato de que nada mudara. E, ao mesmo tempo, de que tudo mudara.

— Olá, senhorita — disse a governanta ao entrarem no imenso hall.

— Bem-vinda de volta, senhorita — disse uma empregada, sorrindo timidamente para o bebê nos braços de Anna.

A partir do momento em que atravessaram o portão, a casa fervilhou e um pequeno exército de assistentes veio até Nikos. Ele agora caminhava à frente, rodeado por eles, assinando papéis e dando ordens, serpenteando pelo interior da luxuosa fortaleza que ele chamava de lar. Membros da equipe de funcionários da casa já haviam tomado conta da bagagem de Anna.

Para onde a haviam levado?, Anna se perguntava. Um quarto de hóspedes? Um calabouço?

O quarto de Nikos?

Ela estremeceu só de pensar. Não, o quarto dele, não, com certeza. Mas durante toda a gravidez, o quarto de Nikos fora seu lar. Dormira nua em seus braços nas noites quentes de verão. Anna acariciara o corpo dele e o beijara com calor nos lábios. Sonhara usar seu anel de casamento e rezara para que este durasse. Tinha certeza de que morreria se ele a abandonasse.

Mas, no final das contas, fora Anna quem partira.

Porque a partir do momento em que ele descobrira que ela estava grávida, Nikos a demitira. Anna passara da poderosa e confiável assistente a uma prisioneira numa jaula dourada. Ele dera ordens para que ela descansasse, praticamente forçando-a a ficar de cama, apesar de sua gravidez ter sido normal e saudável.

Nikos tirara o trabalho que Anna amava e o entregara a uma jovem e bela loura sem capacidade para a função. Dera ordens ao pessoal da casa para não transferir os telefonemas de sua mãe e de sua irmã. Depois, durante o trimestre final da gravidez, subitamente se recusara a tocá-la. Ele a abandonara para ficar com sua secretária, Lindsey, na cobertura recém-construída do L´Hermitage Casino Resort.

Isso deveria ter sido suficiente para que Anna o tivesse deixado. Mais do que suficiente. Mas não fora, até que ela descobrira aqueles papéis mostrando que Nikos destruíra intencionalmente a empresa têxtil de seu pai. Anna apertou as mãos, tensa. Fugira para se defender e proteger o filho.

Mas agora estavam de volta. Ao entrar na ampla galeria com velhos retratos alinhados nas paredes, Anna podia sentir o cheiro das flores do deserto. A primavera era rápida no sul de Nevada, às vezes durava apenas algumas semanas. O vento e a luz entravam pelas altas janelas abertas, agitando as cortinas. Os passos dela ecoavam na imensa parede ao seguir Nikos e seus homens.

Mas havia uma mulher com eles também: a loura perfeita que substituíra Anna no escritório de Nikos e em sua cama. Anna observava Lindsey inclinar-se à frente, tocando ansiosamente o braço de Nikos. Ela piscou, surpresa ao perceber o quanto a magoava vê-los juntos.

Nikos estava impecavelmente bonito como sempre. Tomara banho e se trocara no avião, e agora vestia uma calça feita sob encomenda e uma fresca camisa branca que mostrava sua pele morena e bronzeada. Não era apenas a altura que o fazia sobressair do restante dos homens, mas certo ar de poder, que usava de um jeito tão casual quanto o fazia com a própria camisa.

Nikos sempre a protegera. Mesmo agora, ao olhar para ele, Anna sentia o coração partir-se. Era muito fácil lembrar dos anos que passaram trabalhando juntos. Apesar da arrogância dele, ela o admirava. Ele lhe parecera tão franco e honesto, tão diferente do seu patrão anterior, Victor. Além do mais, Nikos nunca tentara assediá-la. Durante cinco anos, gastara tempo não só para lhe ensinar o serviço, mas também confiara nos conselhos dela. Pelo menos até aquela noite, 13 meses atrás, quando aparecera de olhos arregalados a sua porta e tudo mudara entre eles para sempre.

Mas o trabalho significara tudo para Anna. Pela primeira vez na vida, se sentira forte. Capaz. Valorizada. Não admira que, mesmo sabendo ser o seu chefe um playboy, houvesse se apaixonado perdidamente por ele.

Como se pressentisse o olhar dela, Nikos olhou para trás, para ela, que o seguia com o bebê nos braços. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos e um calafrio passou por Anna.

— Ele a odeia, você sabe.

Anna olhou para Lindsey, que estava agora a seu lado. Ela ostentava um biquinho franzido nos lábios, apesar de parecer muito chique num terninho escuro de risca de giz, com uma cintura ajustada e minissaia. Suas pernas bronzeadas se alongavam infinitamente e terminavam em saltos extremamente altos.

Comparada a ela, Anna se sentia desarrumada, com a mesma camiseta e o jeans da noite anterior, um suéter enrolado na cintura. Seu cabelo, que não fora lavado ou penteado desde o dia anterior, estava puxado para trás num rabo de cavalo. Tivera medo de deixar o bebê sozinho no avião, mesmo durante os poucos minutos que levaria para tomar banho.

Perto de Lindsey, Anna se sentia milhões de anos mais velha, cansada da fuga, do trabalho em lugares esquisitos, tentando adaptar-se, criar seu filho. Lindsey tinha um ar fresco e era jovem, atraente e livre. Não admira que Nikos a preferisse. O pensamento a feriu, apesar de ter dito a si mesma que não.

— Não me importa se ele me odeia. — Anna rodou a aliança de casamento que pertencera a sua bisavó, mexendo os dedos com nervosismo. Não podia deixar Lindsey saber o quão vulnerável se sentia por dentro, o quanto temia que a mulher mais nova em breve tomasse tudo aquilo que Anna mais prezava. Já tomara Nikos e seu emprego. Misha seria o próximo?

Lindsey ergueu a sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada em sinal de descrença.

— Você realmente acha que se livrou, não acha? Você de certo pensa que Nikos a receberá de volta.

Anna ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo preto de Misha.

— Não quero ser recebida de volta. Estou aqui por causa de meu filho. Não estou preocupada com Nikos.

A garota deu um sorriso falso para Misha que provocou arrepios em Anna.

— Sei. Como se alguém fosse acreditar nisso. — Seus olhos perfeitamente maquiados se apertaram. — Mas Nikos não a quer. Ele tem a mim agora e eu o deixo bastante satisfeito, acredite. Vamos casar em breve.

Anna não conseguiu deixar de espiar a mão esquerda de Lindsey. Estava nua. Lembrando-se do olhar avaliador de Nikos quando ela era apenas sua secretária, Anna quase sentiu pena da garota.

— Ele já pediu sua mão?

— Não, mas...

— Então você está se iludindo — disse Anna. — Ele jamais pedirá sua mão ou a de nenhuma outra. Ele não é do tipo que se casa.

Rangendo os dentes brancos, Lindsey parou no meio do corredor e agarrou-lhe o pulso. Suas longas unhas de acrílico cravaram-se na pele de Anna.

— Escute-me, desclassificada — disse Lindsey, suavemente. — Nikos é meu. Não pense nem por um segundo que você pode voltar com seu pequeno monstrinho e...

Nikos falou por trás dela:

— Que lindo. Mantendo em dia as fofocas do escritório?

Lindsey se virou, pontos de vermelhidão nas bochechas.

— Nós... é... quer dizer...

Anna escondeu um sorriso. Mas o prazer dela com o desconforto da loura foi curto, pois Nikos se virou para ela, apanhando a bolsa de fraldas de seu ombro.

— Preciso disto.

— O quê? Por quê? — gaguejou Anna. A bolsa de fraldas era tudo para ela. Comprada numa loja de artigos usados, estava abarrotada de documentos, fraldas, toalhinhas e lanches. Era o acessório que Anna levava com ela aonde quer que fosse desde o nascimento de Misha.

— Para meu filho. — Ao pegar a bolsa, a mão descuidada dele resvalou no ombro de Anna. Um choque elétrico reverberou pelo seu corpo. Por um segundo, o coração parou.

Em seguida, percebeu que Nikos estava lhe tomando Misha.

E entregando o bebê e a bolsa para sua substituta.

— Não — gritou Anna, saindo do estado de choque. — Para _ela, _não!

Nikos se voltou para encará-la como se apontasse o cano de uma arma.

— Ótimo. Brigue comigo. Dê-me uma razão para expulsá-la da minha casa. É só o que lhe peço.

Anna abriu a boca. E fechou.

— Foi o que pensei. — Nikos se virou para Lindsey. — Leve meu filho para o quarto dele. Irei daqui a pouco.

Ela se virou para Anna com um olhar venenoso, dizendo:

— Com prazer.

Ao passarem por ele, Nikos deu um beijo na testa do bebê.

— Bem-vindo a sua casa, meu filho — disse, carinhoso.

Anna observava Lindsey desaparecer ao fundo do corredor em direção ao quarto do menino. Via a cabeça do filho balançar perigosamente a cada passo barulhento que a garota dava com seus saltos de dez centímetros sobre o chão de mármore. Perguntava-se se Nikos destruíra todos os murais pintados à mão por Natalie e os móveis de bebê cuidadosamente escolhidos por ela mesma em antiquários. _Ele provavelmente deu ordens para que Lindsey redecorasse o quarto do bebê a partir de um catálogo de loja, _pensou, e seu coração se partiu um pouco mais.

Por mais que odiasse a temporada de fuga, isto era bem pior. Aqui, cada corredor, cada canto de parede trazia uma lembrança do passado. Até mesmo olhar para Nikos significava um lembrete cruel do homem que um dia ela pensara que fosse, o homem que respeitara, o homem que amara. Esse era o aspecto mais cruel de todos.

— Você não gosta de Lindsey, não é? — perguntou Nikos, observando-a.

— Não.

— Por quê?

Ele queria que ela falasse nos mínimos detalhes? Admitisse que ainda sentia algo por ele apesar de tudo o que fizera? Nunca faria isso.

— Já lhe disse. Depois que você me demitiu, recebi telefonemas de vendedores e gerentes reclamando de ligações não transferidas e de mensagens trocadas. Os erros dela provavelmente custaram milhares de dólares para a empresa. Quase provocaram um adiamento na licença para a venda de bebidas.

Nikos apertou os lábios, parecendo tenso.

— Mas você disse que as reclamações pararam.

— Sim — respondeu Anna. — Quando você mandou que não me transferissem mais metade das ligações feitas para mim. Até as de minha mãe e de minha irmã!

— Foi para seu próprio bem. Os telefonemas a estavam deixando estressada. Isso era ruim para o bebê.

— Minha mãe e minha irmã precisavam de mim. Meu pai acabara de morrer!

— Sua mãe e sua irmã precisam se levantar sozinhas e aprender a resolver seus problemas em vez de sempre apelar para você, tinha uma nova família com que se preocupar.

Ela ergueu os ombros. Não iria entrar naquela velha discussão de novo.

— E você agora tem uma nova secretária para cuidar de você. Como ela está se saindo na resolução de todos os seus problemas? Já aprendeu a digitar?

Os maxilares dele travaram, mas Nikos apenas disse:

— Você parece muito preocupada com a capacidade dela.

Ah, sim, ela podia imaginar qual era exatamente a _capacidade _de Lindsey. Ainda tremendo por conta do toque de Nikos e sem o seu bebê, Anna podia sentir seu autocontrole diminuindo.

Estava cansada, muito cansada. Não dormira no avião. Não dormia direito há meses.

A verdade é que não dormia bem desde que Nikos a rejeitara no último trimestre de gravidez, deixando-a dormir sozinha a partir dali.

Anna esfregou os olhos.

— Tudo bem. Acho que ela é vulgar e incapaz. E a última pessoa a quem confiaria Misha. Só porque ela se deita com você não significa que tomará conta do nosso bebê direito.

Nikos ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não? E, no entanto, é justamente por isso que _você _está tomando conta do meu bebê agora... porque se deitou comigo.

Os olhos deles se encontraram, fixos. Foi o quanto bastou para que as lembranças percorressem o sangue de Anna e fizessem a temperatura do seu corpo subir cinco graus. Uma onda quente se espalhou por sua pele quando uma simples gota de suor escorreu entre os seios. Era como se Nikos tivesse avançado pelo pouco mais de um metro que os separava e a houvesse tocado. Como se tivesse tomado posse de sua boca, acariciado sua pele nua e pressionado o corpo firme e excitado sobre o dela, contra a parede. '

Um olhar dele e ela mal conseguia respirar. Ele desviou os olhos e Anna se sentiu capaz de respirar novamente.

— E, como sempre, você está chegando às conclusões erradas — disse ele. — Lindsey é minha secretária, nada mais.

Anna também fora sua secretária.

— Até parece.

— E, tenha ou não seus defeitos — disse Nikos, olhando para ela com uma expressão severa —, ela pelo menos é fiel. Ao contrário de você.

— Eu nunca...

— Nunca, o quê? Nunca convenceu um segurança a levá-la ao consultório médico para que pudesse fugir pelos fundos? Nunca prometeu dar o nome de Andreas ao meu filho e depois deu outro nome por pura raiva? Fiz tudo o que podia para mantê-la protegida, Anna. Você não teria de trabalhar ou preocupar-se nunca mais. Tudo o que pedi foi sua fidelidade. A mim. Ao bebê que esperávamos, Era muito para se pedir?

Os olhos negros de Nikos a queimavam como ácido. Podia sentir o poder dele, via-o na tensão dos músculos enrijecidos por baixo da camisa de corte fino.

Um ardor tomou conta de suas bochechas. No dia de seu parto, rodeada por estranhos no cinzento hospital de Minneapolis, pensara no bisavô, Mikhail lvanovich Rostov, que nascera príncipe, mas fugira da Rússia ainda criança, começando uma vida difícil numa terra nova. O pensamento parecia adequado à situação dela.

Mas, embora Anna tivesse seus motivos, Nikos estava certo. Ela quebrara sua promessa. Apertou os lábios:

— Eu... peço desculpas.

Anna podia sentir a contenção dele, a maneira como tentava manter o controle.

— Você pede desculpas?

— Com... com relação ao nome.

Ele estava aproximando-se dela agora como um leão que ataca uma gazela indefesa.

— Só pelo nome?

Ela recuava, tremendo.

— Mas alguém poderia dizer que vo-você perdeu todo o direito de dar o nome a ele quando... — Os saltos dela toparam numa parede. Não havia para onde escapar. — Quando você...

— Quando eu, o quê? — perguntou, seu corpo a um centímetro do dela.

Quando ele arruinara o pai dela.

Quando ele arrumara uma amante.

Quando ele partira seu coração...

— Você me amava? — sussurrou Anna. — Você me amou alguma vez na vida?

Nikos agarrou-lhe os pulsos, fazendo-a arfar. Mas foi a intensidade de seu olhar obcecado que a grudou na parede.

— É agora que você me pergunta isso? — falou. Mas houve um barulho no hall e ele virou a cabeça.

Com os braços repletos de roupas e tecidos, três empregadas observavam sem jeito a maneira como seu patrão apertava Anna contra a parede. Provavelmente os dois passavam a impressão de estar iniciando um sexo mais acalorado. Deus sabia que eles já o haviam feito antes, embora nunca tivessem sido flagrados.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e as empregadas se dispersaram.

Com um grunhido, apertou os pulsos de Anna e a empurrou para a privacidade de uma biblioteca. Fechou a pesada porta de carvalho. O som ecoou nas altas paredes cobertas de livros encadernados em couro e explodiu no afresco do teto como se fosse um prenuncio do destino de Anna dali por diante.

Os olhos de Nikos queimavam com um fogo estranho.

— Você realmente quer saber se eu a amava?

Ela abanou a cabeça, assustada com o que provocara, desejando de todo o coração poder retirar a pergunta.

— Não importa.

— Importa, sim. Para você.

— Esqueça que perguntei. — Ela tentava desesperadamente pensar em algo para mudar de assunto, algo que o distraísse, algo que lhe mostrasse que ela não se importava. Mas ele estava obcecado.

— Não, nunca a amei, Anna. Nunca. Como poderia? Disse a você desde o começo que não sou homem de ter uma mulher apenas. Nem mesmo se fosse merecedora de tal compromisso, o que você claramente não é.

A dor atravessou-lhe o corpo, mas Anna levantou o queixo e devolveu:

— Fui fiel a você quando nenhuma outra mulher teria sido. Você me manteve como uma prisioneira, me demitiu do trabalho que eu amava. Quando pôs Lindsey em meu lugar, deveria tê-lo abandonado. Mas foi só quando vi o que você fez com meu pai que...

— Ah, sim, o santo do seu pai. — Ele deu uma risada rouca. — Aqueles documentos que você encontrou, Anna, o que eles provavam? Que tirei todo o apoio financeiro da empresa de seu pai?

— Sim. Justamente quando ele mais precisava de você. Ele estava indo tão bem, finalmente reerguendo a empresa, mas quando precisou de um dinheiro a mais para abrir uma nova fábrica na China e competir no mercado global...

— Retirei o apoio porque descobri que seu pai desviava meu investimento, milhões de dólares. Não havia nova fábrica, Anna. Ele demitira a maioria dos empregados em Nova York, deixando a Rostoff Textiles como um esqueleto, nada mais. Usou meu investimento para comprar carros e casas e pagar dívidas de jogo a Victor Sinistyn.

— Não. — Ela sentia uma punhalada no coração. — Não pode ser verdade. — Mas mesmo ao dizer essas palavras, Anna se lembrava dos gastos frenéticos do pai naqueles dias. Ele parara de pressioná-la para que se casasse com Victor e de repente parecia próspero, comprando uma Ferrari, diamantes para a mãe dela e aquele palácio em ruínas na Rússia. Queria lembrar ao mundo que pertenciam à nobreza, dissera, que os Rostoff eram ainda melhores do que qualquer um.

— Não contei a você — continuou Nikos —, nem o acusei, porque estava tentando protegê-la. Cortei as linhas de crédito dele e informei aos bancos que não era mais responsável pelos gastos. Se ele houvesse simplesmente me pedido o dinheiro, eu teria dado, por você. Mas ele me roubou. Não poderia permitir que aquilo continuasse.

Ela se virou para olhar às cegas para um globo de ouro que estava ali perto. Girando a face lisa do mundo, seus dedos pousaram em São Petersburgo. Desejou de todo o coração ainda estar lá, no palácio escuro, frio e arruinado, sem um único centavo no bolso. Desejou que Nikos jamais a tivesse encontrado e arrastado de volta para o luxo. A Rússia era a paz profunda comparada com este inferno.

— Então ele faliu. E morreu da vergonha que sentia por ter fracassado. — Ela fechou os olhos, lutando para conter as lágrimas.

— Ele foi um fraco. E um covarde por ter deixado a família na mão. — Nikos tocou-lhe o cabelo com seus dedos grossos e Anna sentiu a mão dele no ombro. — Estou farto de protegê-la da verdade. Você me roubou. Exatamente como ele.

Mal controlando a tremedeira involuntária do corpo gerada pelo toque dele, ela piscava rapidamente, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer pelos seus cílios. Pressionou as unhas vigorosamente contra as palmas das mãos. _Se ele me vir chorando, eu me mato._

— Odeio você — sussurrou Anna.

Sua mão apertou o ombro dela com mais força.

— Ótimo. Estamos empatados.

— Deixe-me ir.

Encostando as costas dela contra a parede de livros com capa de couro, Nikos correu a mão sobre a pele nua do braço de Anna.

— Você escolheu voltar comigo. Pensou que não lhe custaria nada?

Que Deus a perdoasse, mas mesmo agora, odiando-o, ela queria passar as mãos nas costas de Nikos, tocar o vigor de seus músculos e sentir o calor de sua pele. Queria enrolar os dedos nos cachos de seu curto cabelo escuro e puxá-lo para si, provar a doçura rígida de sua boca.

Ah, meu Deus, o que acontecera com ela? Tremendo do esforço que fazia, obrigou o corpo a permanecer imóvel e não revelar seus sentimentos.

— Você não é um senhor feudal. Você não pode me atirar num calabouço e torturar-me até que me renda.

Nikos passou a mão gentilmente pelas bochechas dela.

— Não temos calabouços aqui. Mas poderia prendê-la em meu quarto. Toda noite. E você não escaparia — sussurrou no ouvido dela. — Não iria querer escapar.

Anna ofegou e sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Não conseguia pará-lo, mesmo sabendo que, encostado nela como estava, Nikos perceberia o movimento.

Nikos deu um sorriso convencido e masculino para ela.

— Você gostaria disso, Anna? — murmurou no ouvido macio dela, sua respiração quente tocando-lhe a pele suave do pescoço. — Gostaria de dormir grudada em mim de novo? Ou teria de amarrá-la à cama e forçá-la a lembrar-se de como era bom o que havia entre nós antes?

Anna sentia sua proximidade e seu poder sobre ela e os odiava, mesmo que uma parte de si o desejasse com toda a força das lembranças vivas em seu corpo.

— Não quero você — arfou, mas no exato momento em que dizia as palavras sentia o corpo traidor aproximar-se dele, unindo cada curva flexível contra as formas musculosas de Nikos.

— Veremos.

Ele se inclinou à frente. Baixando a cabeça. Involuntariamente, ela fechou os olhos, lambendo os lábios, seu corpo movendo-se contra o dele.

Anna sentia o calor do hálito de Nikos. Cheirava sua pele, que tinha perfume de sabonete, do forte sol do deserto e de algo mais, algo que não conseguiria descrever, mas que a fazia ansiar por ele com toda a fúria de seu coração, como ansiava pelo Natal quando era criança.

Mas Nikos não tinha pressa. Os segundos que se passaram antes que seus lábios tocassem os dela foram de uma tortura sofisticada. E quando finalmente a beijou, o mundo pareceu girar ao redor, deixando-a tonta, fazendo seus joelhos enfraquecerem. Anna esperara que ele atacasse seus lábios, tentasse tomá-la nos braços. Mas o beijo de Nikos foi gentil. Puro. Exatamente como da primeira vez em que a beijara, muito tempo atrás, na noite em que aparecera à porta dela, meio louco, confuso, triste...

Ele intensificou o beijo, tocando de leve no cabelo de Anna, sua língua acariciando a dela.

Nikos a abraçou possessivamente, beijando seu pescoço e murmurando elogios em grego. Um suspiro de prazer escapou de Anna quando ela correu as mãos pelo cabelo escuro e ondulado dele.

Então, sem qualquer aviso, Nikos a soltou.

Anna piscou, olhando para ele, confusa. Acariciando a parte de dentro de seus pulsos com dedos leves, Nikos fitou-a com olhos frios e sombrios.

— Você me odeia a ponto de ter sequestrado meu filho — observou ele, calmo. — Depois me beija desse jeito.

Nikos largou os pulsos de Anna e se afastou. Como se ela o deixasse enojado. Rejeitando-a. De novo.

O corpo inteiro de Anna ferveu de humilhação quando percebeu que o beijo gentil dele fora mais brutal do que uma agressão violenta. Nikos era forte demais para precisar usar da força bruta. Tudo o que precisava fazer era dar-lhe a chance de trair a si mesma. Um beijo amoroso e falso dele bastava para que todas as suas frágeis defesas ruíssem por completo.

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando reequilibrar-se.

— Você me surpreendeu, eis tudo. Foi só um beijo. Não significou nada.

— Não significou nada para mim. Mas para você... — Ele olhou para ela com uma luz sarcástica nos olhos escuros. — Sou o seu dono, Anna. Você é minha dos pés à cabeça. Já é tempo de entender isso.

Ela fechou os punhos, lutando para se acalmar, para adquirir algum vestígio de dignidade que fosse.

— Você não é meu dono. Não se pode ser _dono _de alguém.

Nikos se afastou. Seu rosto era uma silhueta escura à luz que penetrava pelas altas janelas da biblioteca. Anna viu o desenho cruel de seus lábios sensuais quando ele a encarou.

— Você é minha. E farei você sofrer por ter me traído.

Nikos falava sério. Anna percebia isso. E sabia o quanto ele a faria sofrer. Não machucando seu corpo, não. Mas forçando-a a agir contra a própria vontade. Fazendo-a desejá-lo, dando-lhe prazer entre quatro paredes de um modo que ela nunca imaginaria, até que, por fim, destruísse sua alma. Nikos a envenenaria com amor.

Um soluço que não conseguiu controlar subiu até seus lábios.

— Aproveite os momentos com nosso filho — disse ele. Andou até as altas portas da biblioteca, fechando-as ao desferir um último e sombrio golpe. — Porque pelo resto de seus dias e de suas noites, você será minha.

Ao caminhar pelo hall em direção à ala leste da casa, Nikos sorria, sombrio, lembrando-se da maneira como Anna se derretera em seus braços. Do olhar atordoado dela depois que ele se afastara. Ela estava em suas mãos. Aquele único beijo dissera-lhe tudo o que precisava saber. Ela ainda o queria. Ela ainda sentia afeto por ele. Essa era a fraqueza de Anna.

Agora que sabia disso, fazê-la sofrer seria mais fácil do que imaginara. Já começara a agir, ao contar-lhe a verdade sobre o pai. Não queria sua proteção? Ótimo. Ele já não aguentava mais protegê-la.

Nikos ficaria observando-a se debater inutilmente, indefesa como uma borboleta espetada em um alfinete. Veria a dor nos olhos dela todos os dias enquanto transformava seu coração em pó. Talvez então, algum dia, Anna entendesse o que fizera com ele ao roubar-lhe o filho.

O filho era tudo o que importava para Nikos agora. Era ele quem precisava de sua proteção... e de seu amor.

— Esperei por você no quarto do bebê — ouviu Lindsey dizer do hall. — Como não veio, entreguei-o para a babá.

Virou-se para ver Lindsey inclinada contra a parede em uma pose sensual.

— Eu me atrasei — respondeu com voz alquebrada.

— Tudo bem. — Ela pôs uma das mãos sobre a coxa bronzeada, que a saia curta mal cobria, curvando os lábios para dar um sorriso. — Encontrá-lo sozinho é ainda melhor.

Pelo amor de Deus, não. Outra das desastradas tentativas de sedução de Lindsey? Ele não estava no clima.

— Eu a dispensei pelo resto do dia — disse ele, breve. — As negociações para a licitação de Cingapura podem esperar.

— Não era para isso que estava procurando você.

Não, claro que não. Ao contrário de Anna, que levava seu trabalho como parte da vida pessoal, Lindsey jamais permanecia trabalhando num feriado. Ela mal cumpria as horas de trabalho nos dias normais.

Detestava que Lindsey ainda fosse sua secretária. Ela não chegava aos pés de Anna. Devia tê-la demitido muito tempo atrás. Mas demiti-la seria como admitir ter cometido um erro.

— O que você quer, Lindsey? — perguntou, cansado.

Ela usava as unhas longas pintadas à francesinha para brincar com a fenda de sua saia curta, fazendo questão de que ele visse a barra da meia sete-oitavos no topo das coxas.

— A questão é: o que _você _quer, Nikos?

Era o convite mais atrevido que ela já fizera.

Talvez antes aceitasse a oferta e enterrasse a dor sob o doce esquecimento propiciado pelo prazer. Agora, não mais. Sua experiência com Anna lhe ensinara que o sexo podia dar uma ressaca pior que a de tequila ou uísque.

— Só quero que vá até o escritório do cassino e espere que ligue para você — disse ele, de passagem por ela.

Nikos encontrou seu filho no quarto, nos braços roliços de sua nova babá. A escocesa de cabelos brancos acabara de criar e educar o filho de um conde, acompanhara seu crescimento desde a primeira infância até a entrada dele na universidade, e Nikos a contratara por um salário extremamente alto. Seu filho devia ter tudo do bom e do melhor.

— Bom dia, sra. Burbridge.

— Bom dia, senhor. — Ela sorriu para ele, segurando o bebê. — Veio aqui para abraçar seu filho?

— Claro. — Mas, olhando para o bebê, ele de repente se sentiu encarando um pelotão de fuzilamento. O que sabia de bebês? Jamais segurara um antes. Nikos fora filho único, ou quase isso, e nunca fora exatamente o tipo de homem que se encantava com os filhos dos amigos.

Sentindo-se nervoso, pegou a criança dos braços protetores da babá e o aconchegou desastradamente sob os braços.

— Não... é... sr. Stavrakis, puxe-o para mais perto do senhor. Por baixo do bumbum.

Nikos tentou, mas não conseguia fazer a coisa direito. O bebê aparentemente concordava com a percepção dele. Olhou para Nikos e seu lábio inferior começou a tremer. Contraiu as feições e começou a choramingar.

— Eu... eu acho que estou fazendo isso errado — disse Nikos, suando frio.

— Não pense que é pessoal, senhor — disse a sra. Burbridge, com seu amigável sotaque escocês. — O bebê está apenas cansado e com fome. Ele estará bem de novo depois que se alimentar. A mãe dele está por perto? Ou devo fazer uma mamadeira?

Mas Nikos mal conseguia ouvir suas palavras com os gritos de pânico do filho. Sentiu-se desamparado. Inútil. _Um péssimo pai._

— Ele... eu... eu voltarei quando ele não estiver tão cansado. — Jogou o bebê de volta nos braços da sra. Burbridge e fugiu. Ou pelo menos tentou. Até que viu Anna de pé à entrada do quarto, olhando ao redor do cômodo com uma expressão maravilhada.

— Você não mudou o quarto — suspirou, admirada. Com aparente facilidade, ela tomou o bebê dos braços da sra. Burbridge e o aconchegou perto do corpo. O choro diminuiu, transformando-se em pequenos lamentos, enquanto Anna olhava as pinturas de animais e árvores nas paredes e as macias almofadas azuis do banco que ficava sob o vão da janela. — Tinha certeza de que você pediria a Lindsey para fazer a redecoração.

Lindsey? Redecorar a casa dele? Ela mal conseguia digitar suas cartas.

— Por que faria isso? — perguntou Nikos, sentindo-se desconfortável. — Seria uma grande perda de tempo.

Mas a verdade era que ele adorara o quarto. Um dia. Adorara principalmente a maneira como o rosto de Anna se iluminara quando o projetara.

Esta era a primeira vez em que pisava ali desde aquele dia terrível em que Cooper ligara para dizer que Anna estava desaparecida. Nikos teve certeza de que ela fora sequestrada. Ou algo pior.

Fora um dos detetives de polícia quem primeiro ousara perguntar:

— Há a possibilidade de que a mulher simplesmente o tenha abandonado, senhor? — Nikos quase dera um soco no homem por ter meramente feito a sugestão. Porque, apesar de todas as discussões com Anna sobre seu trabalho e sua família, Nikos sabia que podia confiar nela. Jamais confiara em ninguém em sua vida mais do que nela.

E ela o fizera parecer um idiota.

— Ah, então você é a mãe? Sou a sra. Burbridge, a nova babá. É um prazer conhecê-la, sra. Stavrakis.

— Não sou a sra. Stav... Uma babá? — Anna relanceou os olhos para Nikos, surpresa. — Isso é realmente necessário? Posso tomar conta de Misha, como sempre fiz.

Nikos fitou o bebê. Aquele nome ainda o incomodava. Talvez ainda pudesse mudar para Andreas. Não, pensou. Até ele mesmo pensava em seu filho como Michael agora. Misha. Tarde demais para mudar seu nome. Tarde demais para muitas coisas.

Seu próprio filho não o conhecia. Ele apertou as mãos, nervoso.

— Peço milhões de desculpas, sra. Burbridge, mas não precisamos da senhora...

— A sra. Burbridge fica — interrompeu ele, os olhos fuzilando Anna. — Já que não sei até quando você ficará aqui.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou ela. — Estarei aqui até que Misha esteja crescido e saia de casa. A não ser — acrescentou —, que você queira conceder-me guarda partilhada...

A idéia bastou para fazê-lo estremecer com a injustiça dela, mas Nikos mostrou os dentes num sorriso.

— Sua presença aqui é baseada em meu desejo e nas necessidades do meu filho. No dia em que ele não precisar mais de você, será acompanhada até o portão. Quando ele estiver desmamado, talvez? Daqui a alguns meses?

Ele teve a satisfação de ver o rosto de Anna empalidecer. Não foi a única. A sra. Burbridge se aproximava da porta, sentindo-se desconfortável com a situação.

— Eu... é... agora que vocês estão aqui com seu filho, percebo que têm muito que discutir. Vou pegar meu chá, se me dão licença...

Nikos mal percebeu a saída da mulher.

— Você não pode me expulsar — disse Anna. — Sou a mãe dele. Tenho os meus direitos.

— Você tem sorte de não estar na cadeia. Não faz a menor idéia do quanto gostaria de entregá-la nas mãos dos advogados. Deixar que a pisoteiem como uvas numa tina me daria enorme prazer.

Ela parecia assustada. Mesmo quando levantou o queixo, desafiadora.

— Então, por que não faz isso?

— Porque meu filho precisa de você. Por enquanto. — Ele se aproximou dela. — Mas não irá durar para sempre. Nesse meio tempo, dê-me uma única desculpa, faça a menor provocação, e estará fora desta casa.

— Não pode obrigar-me a me afastar do meu filho!

— Não posso? — Nikos lhe lançou um olhar duro, depois abanou a cabeça com um bufar descrente. — Você e toda a sua família aristocrática pensam que o mundo gira ao redor de vocês e dos seus desejos, não é? Os outros que se lixem!

— Isso não é verdade!

— Você seria uma péssima influência na criação do meu filho. É uma ladra e é filha de um ladrão. Sua família sugou os outros a vida toda. Seu pai era um egoísta, um imaturo que nunca se preocupou com ninguém, exceto consigo mesmo, não importava o quanto isso custasse às pessoas que o amavam...

Ele se refreou, percebendo que não era mais do pai de Anna que estava falando.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de cumplicidade que fez com que os dentes de Nikos rangessem. Anna sabia demais. Desde a noite em que haviam concebido Michael, quando Nikos fora idiota o suficiente para falar de seus segredos, ela conhecia seus pontos fracos. Ele a odiava por isso.

A confusão e a dor pelo que descobrira sobre o pai foram os motivos que levaram Nikos até a casa dela no ano anterior, esperando que sua secretária perfeita consertasse a dor como consertava tudo mais em sua vida. Mas ele não esperava terminar na cama de Anna. Embora ela fosse muito bonita, jamais teria dormido com ela se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. Anna fora muito importante para o trabalho dele — muito importante na vida dele — para que ele estragasse tudo daquela forma. Mas, procurando ser reconfortado, caíra em sua cama e conceberam Michael. Nikos jamais teve um momento de sossego desde então.

O filho recomeçou a choramingar.

Anna aconchegou o bebê mais perto do corpo.

— Você está com fome, não é? — Com alguma hesitação, ergueu os olhos, mordendo os lábios. — Nikos, preciso amamentar o bebê. Você se importa?

Procurando uma briga, Nikos sentou no sofá azul super-acolchoado, fingindo sentir-se à vontade.

— Não, não me importo, de forma alguma. — Apontou para uma cadeira de balanço próxima.

Ela olhou para ele com espanto.

— Você acha que vou fazer isso na sua frente?

— Por que não?

— Você está louco.

— O quê? Está com medo? — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Não tem razão nenhuma para estar. Já vi tudo o que você tem a oferecer.

Apesar de ser verdade, não o era totalmente. Com seu rabo de cavalo frouxo, que deixava mechas negras caídas sobre sua pele branca, ela parecia muito diferente da mulher super-controlada, abotoada dos pés à cabeça, de que lembrava. E mesmo na camiseta folgada que estava usando, Nikos podia ver que os seios estavam maiores. Eram perfeitos antes. Lembrava bem deles, lembrava de ter posto as mãos e os lábios neles até que ela gemesse e se contorcesse sob ele, levando-a ao clímax. Como estariam os seios agora debaixo daquela camisa?

De repente percebeu que estava rígido como uma pedra.

Ele é que deveria _torturá-la _e não o contrário. Disfarçou o desejo, tentando convencer-se. Não a desejava. Não a desejava.

— Tudo bem. Fique. Não me importo — disse Anna, embora ele pudesse notar pela expressão desafiadora em seu belo rosto branco que ela se importava muito. Sentada na cadeira de balanço, apanhou a bolsa de fraldas com a mão livre e a colocou no chão. Vasculhando a bolsa, sacou diversos itens antes de encontrar um lençol. Uma pequena ampola caiu e rolou pelo chão. Ele a apanhou. O rótulo estava em russo.

— O que é isso?

— Analgésico infantil — disse ela. — Os dentinhos dele estão rompendo.

— Na idade dele?

— É um pouco cedo, mas não é incomum. — Os dedos dela pareciam desajeitados ao usar o lençol azul decorado com animais de safári para cobrir o bebê e o seio antes de puxar a camiseta para baixo. O choramingar do bebê imediatamente se transformou num silêncio alegre, pontuado por goles contentes.

Não devia ser erótico, mas era. Cada movimento que Anna fazia, cada arfar, parecia uma descarga elétrica no estado sobrecarregado em que Nikos se encontrara.

Ele apertou os lábios, lembrando de como todo o corpo dela tremera quando a beijara na biblioteca. Da maneira como se derretera em seus braços quando encostara os lábios nos seus.

E antes. A partir do momento em que descobriram que ela estava grávida, Nikos mal deixara seu lado por seis meses. Cada centímetro de sua pele, cada célula de seu corpo ardia com a lembrança. Eram cenas de amor tão quentes que quase puseram fogo na cama. Não apenas na cama. Quando ainda não estavam brigando por causa da maneira como ele a obrigara a relaxar e cuidar de si mesma, fizeram amor em toda parte: na cozinha, na sala de conferência, na sala de vídeo. Encostados no muro do pátio num dia de chuva. E no banco traseiro de seu helicóptero quando quis sobrevoar o Grand Canyon para mostrá-lo a ela. Nunca haviam feito fora do chão.

Anna erguia os olhos para ele agora, seus olhos turquesa muito frios e distantes. _Sou boa demais para você, _pareciam dizer. Anna tinha uma ascendência nobre de mil anos. Bisneta de um príncipe russo, era uma fantasia de gelo e fogo. Jamais encontrara nenhuma mulher como ela.

Observando-a cuidar do filho agora, Nikos chegou a uma súbita conclusão.

Anna merecia sofrer.

Mas não havia razão para que ele sofresse também.

Esta noite. Dormiria com ela esta noite.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Um ardorlento se espalhava pelas bochechas de Anna enquanto Nikos a observava alimentar o filho. Ela puxou o lençol um pouco mais para cima para se certificar de que o seio estava coberto, mas ainda podia sentir os olhos dele em si. Isso a fazia sentir-se nua.

Era curioso pensar que um dia ela sonhara com este momento, amamentar o bebê dos dois no belo e luxuoso quarto dele, que ela mesma decorara, com Nikos sentado a seu lado. Uma família feliz. Sonhara que Nikos a amaria, seria fiel a ela e algum dia pediria sua mão em casamento.

Agora o sonho tinha gosto de cinza em sua boca.

Talvez ele não houvesse planejado arruinar seu pai de propósito, mas Nikos mantivera seu envolvimento no negócio como um segredo. Se Anna soubesse, teria encontrado uma maneira de salvar o pai, de prevenir a depressão que se seguiu à falência e o levara a beber até a morte. Nikos deveria ter-lhe contado. Em vez disso, tentara protegê-la de tudo, como se ela fosse uma boneca indefesa. Era como se, a partir do momento em que ficou grávida, ele subitamente houvesse perdido toda a fé em Anna e no mundo que os rodeava.

Graças a Deus desistira de esperar que ele a amasse. E pensar que levara tanto tempo para se tornar mais esperta. Após cinco anos como sua secretária, observando sua política de revezamento de mulheres, Anna fofa idiota o suficiente para pensar que ele mudaria um dia.

Mas para ela fugir foi conto trocar uma estupidez por outra. Arrastara seu bebê recém-nascido de Las Vegas para a Espanha, depois para Paris, sempre se deslocando, morando em apartamentos pequenos e baratos, com paredes finas como papel e colchões que afundavam no meio. Mesmo no velho palácio que pertencera à bisavó não havia aquecimento ou eletricidade.

Aquilo não era vida para um bebê. Procurando fazer o melhor para seu filho, fizera o pior. Nikos estava certo ao criticá-la. Misha merecia uma vida com conforto e segurança. E merecia passar seu tempo com o pai que o amava. Mas como Anna poderia permanecer ali com ele e sobreviver? Nikos deixara suas intenções claras. Ele a destruiria com o remorso. Olhando para ele agora, Anna se arrepiava com seus olhos sombrios. Não, ela não poderia ficar aqui. Esse caminho levava a intermináveis dias de sedução... uma vida inteira de desgosto.

Recriminou-se silenciosamente. No ano passado, quando Nikos aparecera inesperadamente à porta de sua casa, Anna abrira seus braços... seu quarto... sua alma. Deveria ter batido a porta na cara dele, atirado todas as malas no carro e tomado a estrada para a costa leste dos EUA. Se tivesse feito isso, talvez ainda estivesse em Nova York. Trabalhando. Solteira. Livre.

Mas, nesse caso, Misha jamais teria nascido.

Isso era o que a deixava focada. O passado não importava. Seus erros eram notícia velha. Seu filho era tudo o que importava agora. E ela não deixaria que ele crescesse nesta casa fria, com um homem bruto e frio.

Mas como poderia alguém tão frágil e sem poder quanto Anna lutar contra um bilionário acomodado em sua própria fortaleza particular? Nikos tinha dinheiro, poder e a vantagem adicional de não possuir coração. Que armas tinha para usar contra ele? A família de Anna não possuía dinheiro. O coração dela era um alvo fácil de atingir.

Que poder tinha no mundo uma mãe solteira empobrecida?

Então Anna teve uma idéia.

Uma idéia horrível, terrível, perigosa.

Nikos tocou-lhe o joelho. Ela pulou no assento, fazendo o bebê soltar um gemido de protesto.

— Precisamos conversar. Sozinhos. Vamos deixar a sra. Burbridge ficar com Michael esta noite. — Ele sorriu de um jeito preguiçoso que contradizia a expressão de predador em seus olhos. Seus dedos fortes e largos contornavam levemente a ponta dos joelhos de Anna sobre o jeans. — Jantaremos. Discutiremos nosso futuro.

Anna podia imaginar o tipo de reunião familiar que ele planejava. Tinha certeza de que não estava pensando em uma noite de boliche ou num jogo de cartas. Tremia de medo antecipando o que aconteceria. Nikos imaginava uma sedução completa, e a isso Anna não seria capaz de resistir. Mesmo sabendo que ele a acariciava com o coração frio e a punição nos lábios.

Ela limpou a garganta.

— Adoraria jantar com você esta noite, mas... é... acho que tenho outros planos.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Planos?

— Sim, planos. Grandes planos. — Ela se impulsionava furiosamente para trás e para frente na cadeira de balanço.

— Fascinante. Com quem?

Ela baixou os olhos para o bebê.

— Com um homem.

Nikos acompanhava os olhos dela com expressão divertida.

— Alguém que eu conheça?

Anna franziu a testa, percebendo que não havia como continuar com a farsa quando ambos sabiam que ela era uma péssima mentirosa.

— Tudo bem, passarei a noite com meu filho.

— Michael não se importará se seus pais passarem um tempo juntos esta noite. A sra. Burbridge é confiável. Anna. Ela veio muito bem recomendada e fiz uma investigação completa sobre a vida dela, pode acreditar. Michael ficará feliz com a companhia.

— Você o chamou de Michael — disse Anna, surpresa.

— E daí? É o nome dele.

— Você aceita isso?

Ela viu um lampejo de raiva no rosto de Nikos ser rapidamente disfarçado.

— Está feito e acabado.

— Você sabe que peço desculpas por...

— Esqueça. Já esqueci. Vamos falar da noite de hoje. Vamos pedir a Cavaleri para nos servir o jantar sob as estrelas? Perto da piscina?

Sim, a piscina. Que por acaso era convenientemente próxima da sauna, da fonte de pedra marroquina e da cascata artificial, todos os lugares onde haviam feito amor durante os breves meses de felicidade que tiveram.

_Felicidade, não, _lembrou a si mesma com raiva. _Ilusão._

— Não, obrigada — disse Anna. —- Segundo ouvi dizer, vai chover hoje à noite.

— Prefere que jantemos no L'Hermitage?

Ficou com a respiração presa ao ouvir a sugestão. L'Hermitage Casino Resort. Tantos anos passara organizando os detalhes de sua criação e ainda não o vira por dentro desde que abrira. Ansiava por vê-lo. L'Hermitage fazia parte dela. Ela e Nikos trabalharam no projeto juntos. Anna nunca estudara arquitetura ou decoração de interiores formalmente, mas ainda assim ele aceitara suas sugestões. Sentia falta disso.

— Jantaremos no Matryoshka — continuou Nikos.

Sim, o coração dela saltou de expectativa. Mas se obrigou a tomar o caminho mais seguro. Deu de ombros.

— Você pode fazer o que quiser — disse, seca. — Meus planos são comer um sanduíche e tomar um longo banho quente na banheira.

Ele deu um outro meio sorriso preguiçoso, brincando com ela.

— Parece agradável. Vou juntar-me a você.

— Vai encontrar a porta fechada.

— A casa é minha, Anna. Você acha que realmente pode manter-me do lado de fora?

Ela puxou o ar com força. Nikos estava certo, claro. Tinha a chave de todas as portas. E mesmo que não tivesse, poderia arrombar a porta com uma pancada de seus braços fortes. Encontraria um jeito de entrar no quarto dela, isso era certo.

Claro que não precisaria usar de violência. Um beijo e ela cairia a seus pés como uma súdita devotada, sem pensamento ou vontade própria.

_Victor. _O nome relacionado com a Idéia Muito Má que tivera veio a sua mente. Ele era sua única esperança de escapar. Sua única esperança de sobreviver.

_É muito perigoso, _Anna tentou dizer a si mesma. Mas seu patrão anterior tinha ligações em Los Angeles e na Rússia, e riqueza suficiente para empregar advogados que poderiam confrontar o melhor que Nikos tinha a oferecer. Os dois já se odiavam desde o dia em que Nikos roubara Anna para ser sua secretária executiva. Se Victor ainda estivesse apaixonado por ela, ficaria ansioso para ajudar... Por um preço. Qual era o pior preço?

Aí estava uma situação difícil. Haveria uma maneira de colocar os dois homens um contra o outro e sair livre, sem ter que entregar o corpo ou a alma a um dos dois?

Olhou para Nikos por baixo dos cílios. O poder dele parecia algo palpável. Assustava-a. Não, não arriscaria envolver Victor. Era perigoso demais. Alguém acabaria saindo machucado.

Com tanta graça quanto podia reunir, Anna levantou gentilmente o lençol que cobria Misha e puxou a camisa de volta para o lugar.

— Ele adormeceu — disse ela, suave.

Deitou-o cuidadosamente no colchão macio do berço. Nikos veio até ela e se postou a seu lado. Por um momento ficaram observando a criança dormir. Os braços do bebê estavam enroscados de qualquer maneira sobre a cabeça e seus longos cílios negros flutuavam sobre as bochechas gorduchas e rosadas no ritmo de sua respiração.

Anna sussurrou:

— Ele não é lindo?

— É.

Ela mordeu o lábio ao ouvir o tom seco de Nikos, sentindo-se culpada de novo pelo que fizera. Não importa quanto o odiasse, como pôde ter afastado uma criança de seu pai?

Ele puxou o ar com força.

— Eu... eu lhe devo desculpas, Nikos. Jamais deveria ter levado Misha para longe de você.

— Não. — A voz dele era baixa.

Ela lambeu os lábios. Aproveitaria para acabar logo com aquilo.

— E peço desculpas por ter culpado você pela morte de meu pai — disse, apressada. — Você investiu na empresa dele e ele se aproveitou de você. Foi ele quem escolheu beber até a morte. Eu apenas gostaria que você me tivesse dito para que eu pudesse ter tentado fazer algo para salvá-lo antes que fosse tarde demais. — Ela fez uma pausa, depois soltou um suspiro. — Acho que nós dois complicamos tudo a nossa maneira, não foi?

Ele recuou um pouco, seus olhos estavam frios.

— Meu único erro foi ter tentado tomar conta de você.

Ela estava tentando assumir suas culpas, mas as palavras de Nikos fizeram com que o ressentimento surgisse de novo. Anna se afastou do berço, mantendo a voz suave para não acordar a criança:

— Ah, entendo — disse, furiosa. — Então quer dizer que foi para o meu próprio _bem _que você me traiu durante a gravidez?

Nikos a seguia pelo quarto, pressionando os maxilares, irritado. Ele abanou a cabeça.

— Do que é que você está falando? Nunca a traí. Embora neste momento gostasse muito de tê-lo feito. Você está tentando inventar mentiras para usar contra mim no tribunal? Isso é baixo demais, mesmo para você.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele estava negando isso.

— E Lindsey?

— O que tem ela?

— Pode admitir que ela era sua amante. Ela me contava tudo. — Anna olhava na direção da girafa de pelúcia de um metro e meio colocada no sofá azul do canto do quarto. — Lindsey sempre vinha aqui durante os últimos meses de minha gravidez, supostamente para pedir informações sobre o trabalho. Mas acho que a verdadeira razão era atormentar-me com detalhes do caso de vocês.

Por um momento, houve um silêncio na quietude do quarto.

— Lindsey disse que éramos amantes? —A voz de Nikos era objetiva, sem emoção.

— Ela me contava tudo. — A garganta de Anna começou a doer, sentia a mágoa invadir seu coração de novo, reabrindo a ferida mais uma vez. —Até a frequência com que faziam amor. Ela acreditava que você a pediria em casamento.

— É mentira.

— Claro que _essa _parte é mentira. Ela estava claramente delirando. Você jamais pediria a mão de mulher alguma em casamento. — Ela soltou um riso amargo. — Quase sinto pena dela. Você usa as mulheres até quando lhe é conveniente. Mas a abandonará como me abandonou.

Ele permaneceu perigosamente imóvel.

— Você acha que eu... abandonei você?

— Eu não era mais tão sexy, era? Nos últimos três meses de gravidez você não me tocava, afastava-me e, por fim, simplesmente me abandonou. Você me substituiu por um modelo mais novo e mais magro.

Nikos inclinou a cabeça para fitá-la com os olhos apertados e as narinas inflamadas.

— E é isso o que você realmente pensa de mim? Depois de tantos anos trabalhando juntos, você acha que eu rejeitaria e abandonaria a mulher que carregava o meu filho?

Ela afastou todas as lembranças maravilhosas dos dois trabalhando, rindo, dançando juntos. Das noites ao ar livre, sob as estrelas. Dos dias passados juntos no quarto. _,_

Sem palavras, ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Todo mundo sabe que sexo no trimestre final da gravidez pode levar ao nascimento prematuro...

— Eu tive uma gravidez saudável! — gritou Anna. — Mas você me manteve aprisionada por nove meses. Deixei que fizesse isso porque pensava que estivesse apenas preocupado com a criança. Mas você me afastou de minha família e de meu trabalho, mantendo-me indefesa e solitária. Depois me deixou para viver com sua linda e jovem amante. Invente histórias sem pé nem cabeça sobre nascimento prematuro se quiser, mas a verdade é que você simplesmente não me queria mais!

— Anna, você sabe que isso não...

— Eu lhe entreguei tudo, e você partiu meu coração — disse ela, mal contendo as lágrimas ao olhar para o filho adormecido. — Vá embora, Nikos. Saia. É o que você melhor sabe fazer, não é?

Ele agarrou os ombros dela, girando-a para si.

— Não acredito. Foi por _isso _que você sequestrou meu filho e me criou quatro meses de inferno? Por conta de algumas mentiras idiotas que Lindsey lhe contou?

Ele apertou os ombros de Anna com mais força. Ela sentiu dor e se deu conta de como estavam próximos. A respiração de Nikos tocava sua bochecha, gerando ondas de calor por todo o seu corpo. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a boca dele.

Anna lambeu os próprios lábios inconscientemente.

— Lindsey é sua amante. Por que não admite isso? Você não hesitou em me contar a verdade cruel sobre meu pai esta manhã. Pensei que havia dito que não me protegeria mais!

Ele a puxou para mais perto, estreitando-a fortemente nos braços musculosos e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Dane-se, Anna.

Soltou-a subitamente e caminhou até a porta.

— Estarei de volta para o jantar — falou sem se virar. — É bom que esteja esperando por mim.

Anna continuou olhando depois que ele desapareceu, ainda trêmula. Não tinha dúvidas sobre o que ele estava esperando dela. Que o aguardasse vestindo lingerie, segurando duas taças de champanhe, acesa e pronta para ser seduzida. Nikos pensava que ela era fraca. Pensava que, ainda que o odiasse, não teria forças para resistir aos seus avanços.

Não, pensou. Não há a mínima possibilidade.

Descansando uma das mãos protetoramente no berço do filho, Anna apertou os olhos.

Fosse ele mais forte que ela ou não, Anna tinha que conseguir a ajuda de Victor para sair desta casa. Era sua única alternativa. Porque quando Nikos lhe dissera que as palavras de Lindsey eram mentirosas, ela se pegou querendo acreditar nele. Ansiosa para acreditar nele.

Ficar próxima assim de Nikos a estava matando.

Ela iria ao clube de Victor esta noite. Imploraria por sua ajuda. Em troca, prometeria trabalhar para ele de novo, algo que jurara jamais tomar a fazer. Faria qualquer coisa, menos se tomar sua amante. E quando obtivesse a ajuda de Victor, Nikos veria quem era fraca e sem poder.

Anna fechou os punhos, lembrando da maneira arrogante como ele exigira que ela esperasse por ele esta noite. Estaria esperando, sem dúvida.

Esperando para lhe dar o maior susto de sua vida.

Nikos preparou uma dose do uísque da garrafa de cristal de seu escritório no quarto andar do L'Hermitage.

Ele fez o líquido rodar no copo e se recostou na cadeira, olhando pelas amplas janelas que davam para o Las Vegas Strip. Os raios de sol desciam do brilhante céu azul sobre as palmeiras e a arquitetura vistosa. O pavimento do Las Vegas Boulevard refletia as ondas de calor sobre os turistas com suas câmeras, os jogadores e os recém-casados — bêbados e felizes.

Ele tomou um gole de uísque. O sabor normalmente suave parecia sem gosto. Olhando para o líquido cor de âmbar, colocou o copo sobre a mesa e acomodou a cabeça nas mãos.

Finalmente ele entendia.

Pensara que Anna o deixara porque ele tentara protegê-la durante a gravidez. Ele a demitira porque jurara que a mãe de seu filho jamais teria de trabalhar, não depois que vira a própria mãe trabalhar até a morte. Impedira que transferissem as ligações telefônicas de Anna porque a vira andar frequentemente de um lado a outro, resolvendo problemas do canteiro de obras do cassino ou tentando resolver os infindáveis problemas de sua mãe e de sua irmã. Em ambos os casos, estava assumindo problemas de que outras pessoas deveriam encarregar-se. A primeira de suas prioridades deveria ser a criança. Por que não conseguira ver isso? Por que não deixara o peso da responsabilidade recair todo sobre ele? Por que lutara contra os esforços dele para manter sua nova família segura e protegida?

Talvez deveria ter-lhe contado sobre o primeiro pedido de financiamento feito pelo pai, mas Alexander Rostoff pedira a Nikos para manter segredo. Mais tarde, quando Nikos descobriu o desvio de dinheiro, Anna já estava grávida e chateá-la era a última coisa que ele queria fazer. Anna já se preocupava demais quando se tratava de sua família.

Mas Nikos não podia acreditar que seu grande erro, o que realmente levara Anna a fugir, fora não se deitar com ela.

Ela estava tão bela em seu último trimestre de gravidez, com curvas exuberantes e pronta para ter o filho, que Nikos percebera não haver jeito de conseguir manter-se afastado dela. Lera num livro sobre gravidez que sexo no último período podia provocar o nascimento prematuro do bebê, então se obrigara a deixá-la, mudando-se para a cobertura recém-construída no L'Hermitage. Para uma cama vazia e um apartamento solitário. Por ela. Pelo filho deles.

E ela tomara aquilo como uma rejeição?

Ao deixar a cama de Anna, ele abandonara o maior prazer que conhecera na vida. Até dissera para ela por que estava se mudando, mas ela aparentemente se irritara com o sacrifício que ele fizera.

Nikos trincou os maxilares. Droga, como ela poderia ter se sentido de outra maneira depois do que Lindsey lhe dissera?

Furioso, levantou-se da mesa e caminhou pelo escritório, indo até a parede oposta, em que havia um vidro espelhado que dava a visão do piso principal do cassino. Encostando-se no vidro, observou a riqueza e a elegância da ampla sala, que seguia a arquitetura russa do século XIX, o teto muito alto com lustres de cristal e colunas douradas, lotada de caça-níqueis, mesas de jogo e jogadores ricos.

Seus olhos bateram em Lindsey, passando pelos clientes em direção ao elevador dos empregados. Estava carregando a sacola de uma loja de lingerie cara do Moskva Shopping Complex, que ficava dentro do cassino. Mesmo depois que lhe dera ordens para que o esperasse aqui no escritório, ela arranjara tempo para fazer compras. Inacreditável.

Sentia falta de Anna.

Anna, a secretária perfeita. Anna, que entendia seus pensamentos sem que precisasse falar. Anna, que resolvia problemas antes que ele soubesse que existiam.

Ele a vira pela primeira vez em Nova York, quando Victor Sinistyn lançara aquela idéia ridícula de um hotel-cassino que tinha Elvis Presley, como tema, o Girls Girls Girls. A reunião fora uma completa perda de tempo. Com vinte hotéis de luxo espalhados ao redor do mundo, os hotéis Stavrakis eram conhecidos por sua elegância, não por terem dançarinas de striptease.

Nikos notara a secretária executiva de Sinistyn, com sua calma eficiência e seus modos aristocráticos. Precisava de alguém que soubesse lidar com os detalhes complexos da administração de um negócio bilionário e que mantivesse ao mesmo tempo a imagem de sua empresa. Precisava de alguém com discernimento e discrição, que não se deixasse intimidar nem mesmo por ele.

Anna Rostoff era tudo o que queria e ainda mais. Tomá-la de Victor Sinistyn lhe causara muita chateação, porque o homem fora uma pedra no seu sapato a partir dali. Mas a inimizade de Sinistyn fora um pequeno preço a pagar. Durante cinco anos ele e Anna trabalharam juntos, viajando ao redor do mundo em seu jato particular, sempre trabalhando muito, o tempo todo. Ela jamais reclamara. Jamais falhara. Jamais cometera um erro. E ele a recompensara na mesma medida. Quando descobrira que ela estava enviando a maior parte do salário para sustentar a mãe e a irmã mais nova em Nova York, dera-lhe um aumento que elevara seu salário a seis dígitos.

Aquela altura, sabia que ela era indispensável ao seu império. Indispensável para _ele._

— Estou aqui. — Lindsey ofegava ao surgir à entrada do escritório. Ela deixara a sacola de lingerie em algum lugar no caminho e agora trazia a mão sobre o peito. — Eu estava... hã...

— Presa no trânsito? — disse Nikos, lacônico.

— É. Presa no trânsito. — Ela parecia aliviada. — Você sabe como o Las Vegas Boulevard é um pesadelo a esta hora do dia.

— Não se preocupe. — De pé, perto de sua mesa, Nikos se inclinou à frente e lhe abriu um sorriso preguiçoso. — Você chegou na hora.

— Na hora? — Os olhos dela se acenderam e os quadris requebraram ao vir na direção de Nikos. O sol forte da manhã batia sobre o rosto bronzeado de Lindsey, que esticou uma das mãos bem cuidadas para acariciar-lhe a bochecha. — Mais do que na hora, eu diria.

Nikos afastou a mão dela.

— Pare com isso, Lindsey. Não vai acontecer o que você espera.

O desejo de se soltar era forte nele. O desejo de esquecer, de se afogar nas carnes, nas curvas e no cheiro feminino. De afastar-lhe o cabelo para trás, expondo o pescoço à sua conquista, de tomar-lhe a boca e ver em troca a centelha de desejo nos olhos de Lindsey...

Ele queria uma mulher. Como queria. Mas não esta.

Queria a mulher que estava em casa agora, odiando-o.

Incontida, Lindsey acariciou as coxas de Nikos.

— Por que acha que aceitei este emprego idiota? Sei que formaríamos um par perfeito. Levarei você à loucura. Deixarei você tão excitado e exaltado a ponto de esquecer aquela desclassificada...

Ele cortou o que ela dizia com um tom severo e frio.

— Você disse a Anna que éramos amantes. Quando ela estava grávida e vulnerável, você mentiu para ela. Quero ouvir isso da sua boca.

— Tudo bem — Lindsey se livrou da pose sedutora e seu rosto jovem e bonito assumiu a aparência dura e calculista de uma farsante. — Mas, em minha opinião, eu estava fazendo um favor a você.

Ele se virou para a mesa e apertou um botão. Dois seguranças apareceram à porta.

— Por favor, acompanhem a srta. Miller para fora do cassino — disse, frio. — O trabalho dela aqui acabou.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Lindsey, deixando-a pálida por baixo do bronzeado.

— O quê?

— Um cheque indenizatório está pronto para você na gerência do cassino, lá embaixo. Verá que fui mais generoso do que você merecia.

— Não pode estar falando sério!

— Por cada minuto de discussão que mantiver comigo, darei ordens a Margaret para subtrair mil dólares do seu cheque.

Ela engoliu a respiração.

— Ótimo! — Lindsey se virou sobre os saltos feitos sob medida e caminhou para fora da sala carregando sua sacola de compras até o vão da porta. Parou e olhou para ele. — Não é culpa minha que ela o tenha abandonado. Ela carregava o seu filho e mesmo assim você não queria casar-se com ela. E patético. — Mostrou a sacola de lingerie para ele. — E agora você nunca me verá usando _isto!_

Ele deveria ter-se livrado dela há muito tempo, pensou Nikos, com as orelhas ainda zunindo com o barulho da batida da porta. Levou um algum tempo para perceber que o telefone estava tocando. Abanando a cabeça, puxou-o do gancho.

— Sim?

— Você não vai gostar de ouvir isso, chefe — disse Cooper.

— Que foi que houve? — O coração de Nikos bateu de um modo estranho. — Michael?

— O bebê está bem. Com a babá. Mas Anna partiu. Não a impedi, já que ela não levou o garoto. Coloquei alguém para segui-la, como o senhor disse. Ela pegou o Maserati.

Nikos quase se engasgou com o uísque. Anna fugira? Deixando o filho para trás? Ao anoitecer? Dirigindo o carro predileto dele?

E pensava que ninguém iria notar?

— Aonde ela foi?

— Essa é a parte de que o senhor não vai gostar. — Cooper fez uma pausa. — Ela entrou na boate de Victor Sinistyn há dez minutos.

— E você esperou dez minutos para me dizer? — perguntou Nikos, brusco.

— Espere, chefe. Não é bom que vá até lá sozinho... Vou chamar alguns dos rapazes...

— Posso fazer isto sozinho!

Nikos bateu o telefone e se dirigiu à porta. Seguiu direto para a garagem privativa e subiu em sua motocicleta Ducati. Evitando o trânsito do Las Vegas Boulevard, dirigiu-se para o centro da cidade.

A Fremont Street estava incandescente com todas as suas luzes acesas. Era aqui que os jogadores mais inveterados vinham para jogar, longe dos sofisticados hotéis temáticos e das famílias com suas câmeras e carrinhos de bebê. Era a Las Vegas original e o glamour que lhe restara parecia apagado como o de uma velha dançarina de boate.

Victor Sinistyn transformara seu fracassado conceito de cassino em uma boate. Do lado de fora do Girls Girls Girls havia uma longa fila de garotos agitados, vestidos em pouca roupa e de mais ou menos 20 anos que esperavam para dançar e beber.

Nikos saltou da moto, deixando as chaves com um manobrista. O leão de chácara reconheceu Nikos quando ele avançou com arrogância, furando a fila.

— Sem seguranças esta noite, sr. Stavrakis?

— Onde está seu patrão? — Sem esperar pela resposta, Nikos o afastou para passar.

Dentro da boate, luzes coloridas piscavam na escuridão acompanhando a batida da música. O lugar era uma caverna, um armazém reconstruído, com um teto altíssimo, e tremia com o ritmo do público dançante. O ar era quente, úmido, lembrava sexo e pele.

Então ele a viu, usando uma minúscula blusa de alcinha e um jeans de cintura baixa que a deixavam praticamente nua.

Dançando com Victor Sinistyn.

O homem sorria para Anna enquanto dançavam, passando as mãos na pele nua dela. Anna lhe abria um sorriso forçado e se afastava dele, requebrando o corpo, agachando-se e levantando-se. Ela se inclinava para trás com os braços acima da cabeça, e os seios fartos marcavam o tecido, quase saltando da blusa cor de pele. Mas, aparentemente, Sinistyn não estava satisfeito com ficar apenas olhando.

Agarrando-lhe os ombros, puxou a barriga nua de Anna ao seu encontro e colou o corpo no dela, acariciando-lhe o pescoço com o rosto. Ela não evitava o contato, mas Nikos percebeu seu rosto pálido. Parecia estar com dificuldades para respirar. Por que Anna permitia que ele a apalpasse?

Nikos viu as mãos do russo se direcionarem aos seios. Com um grunhido selvagem, empurrou as pessoas, abrindo caminho. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que se Sinistyn continuasse tocando-a, ele o mataria dentro de sua própria boate.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

— Aí está, já dançamos. — Anna ofegava, afastando-se. — Por favor, podemos conversar agora?

— A música ainda não acabou — disse Victor, puxando-a para si.

Era disso que Anna tinha medo, de que a música nunca acabasse. Sua pele formigava nos lugares onde ele a tocara.

— Mas preciso pedir algo importante a você, Victor. É um favor, um caso de vida ou morte.

— Então você devia estar tentando agradar-me agora — respondeu Victor, mostrando os dentes num sorriso ao mover o corpo para perto do dela. Ele era bonito, pensou Anna, em meio ao calor e às luzes, seguindo o ritmo pulsante da música da boate. Ela podia entender por que a irmã tinha uma queda por Victor desde garota. Era uma pena que ele tivesse uma alma tão feia.

Consciente de que estava correndo perigo, Anna quis fugir dele, para bem longe da pista de dança.

Mas para onde iria?

Além do mais, ele nunca a machucaria, Anna tentava convencer-se. Conhecia Victor desde que tinha 18 anos, quando ele fizera negócios com seu pai e pedira pessoalmente a Anna que se tornasse sua secretária. É verdade que Anna passara cinco anos defendendo-se dos avanços dele, mas agora não tinha outra escolha a não ser pedir sua ajuda. Se não quisesse estar completamente à mercê de Nikos, precisaria de um favor do único homem que poderia lutar contra ele e vencê-lo.

— Victor...

— Chame-me de Vitya, como você fazia antes.

Aquele era o apelido que Natalie dera a ele, não Anna.

— Victor, por favor, se pudéssemos...

Subitamente, certa mão agarrou o pulso de Anna, puxando-a para longe de Victor.

— Afaste-se dela, Sinistyn — disse Nikos.

— Stavrakis. — Apertando os olhos, Victor colocou o braço ao redor da cintura de Anna, puxando-a de volta para si com tanta força que quase a arrancou dos próprios pés. — Você tem muita coragem de vir até a minha boate e começar a me dar ordens. Saia já, antes que eu o coloque para fora.

— Você? Você atirar-me para fora? Ou quer dizer que um de seus capangas fará isso por você? — falou Nikos com a voz arrastada, num tom que ocultava a ameaça contida em sua postura. — Nós dois sabemos que você não teria coragem de fazer isso sozinho.

Victor sorriu para ele, mostrando dentes afiados. Ele olhou para a pista de dança. Anna percebeu os seguranças se aproximarem. Aparentemente, isso deu coragem a Victor.

— Não vejo Cooper com você esta noite. Foi um engano ter deixado seus cães de guarda em casa, seu grego...

Anna se colocou entre eles, apartando-os. Ela se sentia enjoada. Pensara que Nikos esperaria por seus seguranças, dando a ela ao menos 30 minutos para concluir sua negociação com Victor. Tendo vindo tão rápido e sozinho, Nikos acabara com seu plano.

— Por favor, deixe-me ir — disse Anna para Victor. — Preciso falar com Nikos. Eu... falarei com você depois.

Por um momento, Victor pareceu preparado para dar um soco em Nikos. Então, encolheu os ombros e disse, breve:

— Como quiser, _loobemaya. _Vá. Até mais tarde.

Ele deixou a pista de dança. Nikos parecia ter a intenção de dar-lhe uma resposta, mas Anna agarrou sua mão, forçando-o a prestar atenção nela.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

A raiva de Nikos voltou, tendo ela agora como alvo.

— A questão, madame, é o que _você _está fazendo aqui? Dançando com ele? Vestida desse jeito?

— Posso vestir-me do jeito que quiser...

Ele a interrompeu.

— Você nunca verá Victor Sinistyn de novo, está entendendo?

— Não, não estou. Você não é meu marido. Você não é nada...

Com um grunhido, ele a puxou para fora da pista de dança, cortando por entre as pessoas, para sair da boate. Ela resistiu, incapaz de escapar de suas mãos fortes.

Do lado de fora, Anna sentiu o ar refrescante do deserto sobre a pele. Puxou o ar pela boca várias vezes, tentando acalmar os próprios medos, enquanto ele pegava a motocicleta com o manobrista.

Isso daria certo. _Tinha _que dar certo. Ela usara Victor como ameaça para forçar Nikos a lhe dar a guarda partilhada do filho. E deixá-la livre.

Dando uma gorjeta para o manobrista, Nikos lançou a perna musculosa por sobre o selim. Por um momento o olhar de Anna se prendeu ao corpo dele, à maneira como sua camiseta preta justa lhe acentuava os músculos do peito e da barriga.

— Suba — mandou ele, olhos frios como gelo.

Anna subiu na motocicleta com cuidado e se colocou atrás dele. Ela soltou um gritinho quando ele ligou o motor e arrancou pela rua sem dar o menor aviso. Anna se segurava bem junto dele, seu corpo pressionando as costas de Nikos. Sua blusinha de camurça apertada mantinha os seios erguidos e ela os sentia extremamente sensíveis, os mamilos endurecendo-se ao roçar contra os músculos das costas dele. Ela apertou ainda mais as mãos na cintura de Nikos, seus cabelos negros esvoaçando ao vento.

— Você jamais voltará àquela boate — disse ele, num tom de voz baixo, que ela mal conseguia ouvir por conta do barulho do motor.

— Vou fazer o que eu quiser.

— Prometa-me agora mesmo ou eu juro por Deus que darei a volta e tocarei fogo naquele lugar.

Ela sentiu o corpo dele tenso sob suas mãos enquanto esperava pela resposta. Seu corpo macio lhe dava uma sensação muito agradável. Foi o suficiente para que ela perdesse o raciocínio.

Talvez pudesse ceder a este único pedido, pensou. Ela não queria mesmo voltar àquela estúpida boate de novo. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de deixar Victor tocá-la mais uma vez na pista de dança.

Da próxima vez, ela o encontraria em algum outro lugar. Uma biblioteca, por exemplo.

— Tudo bem — disse. — Eu prometo.

Anna sentiu o corpo dele relaxar.

— Ótimo.

Momentos depois, ele estacionava a motocicleta debaixo da marquise iluminada do L´ Hermitage Casino Resort.

Como os hotéis venezianos e parisienses que ficavam mais abaixo na rua, a arquitetura do L´Hermitage parecia um sonho. Muito de seu traço fora baseado nos prédios governamentais da São Petersburgo do século XIX, mas a parte central do edifício era uma reprodução da catedral de São Basílio na praça Vermelha, com as famosas redomas em formato de cebola.

Entregando as chaves ao manobrista, Nikos tomou Anna pela mão, com maior gentileza dessa vez, e a guiou pela porta da frente para que visse pela primeira vez o projeto que consumira quase quatro anos de trabalho dos dois.

Ela olhou para cima e observou o alto teto enquanto ele a conduzia através do piso principal do cassino. A arquitetura possuía arcos triangulares russos e anjos pintados sobre as portas. Planando acima das máquinas caça-níqueis e das mesas de roleta, um horizonte simulado representava o silêncio e a quietude de um céu iluminado por estrelas em uma fria noite de inverno.

— É lindo — sussurrou ela.

Nikos sorriu para ela com uma pureza de menino, e isso quase a deixou sem fôlego.

— Espere até ver o resto.

Do outro lado do piso principal, entraram no Moskva Shopping Complex, formado por inúmeras ruas ao ar livre dentro do cassino. A fachada das lojas e os postes de iluminação, a luz ambiente e até mesmo os sons de pássaros acima de suas cabeças fizeram Anna sentir-se como se estivesse andando pela rua de uma cidade russa de conto de fadas.

— É exatamente como sonhei. — Ela observava as lojas caras, Gucci, Prada, Tiffany, e seus dedos apertavam os dele. — Você transformou o nosso sonho em realidade.

Ele olhou para ela, depois balançou lentamente a cabeça.

— Nós fizemos isso juntos, Anna. Jamais teria criado o L´Hermitage sem você.

Ela piscava, lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos. Ele apreciava todo o trabalho que ela tivera, todo o empenho que colocara em seu trabalho.

Nikos olhou diretamente nos olhos dela:

— Senti falta de você.

Anna sentiu o coração parar bem ali, em pleno movimento da rua lotada. As pessoas chiques e apressadas, entrando e saindo das lojas, eram uma imagem embaçada a seu redor. Seria verdade? Apenas por tê-la visto com Victor, Nikos compreendera a falta que sentia dela? Que precisava dela?

Que a amava?

O coração de Anna bateu de um modo estranho. As palavras tremiam em seus lábios. Palavras terríveis que ela não conseguia pronunciar porque não podiam ser verdadeiras. Podiam?

— Você... você sentiu falta de mim?

— Claro — respondeu ele. — Nunca houve outra secretária como você.

— Ah. — A batida do coração subiu para a garganta. Ela se virou para olhar o imenso prédio atrás dela.

— Matryoshka — murmurou, vencendo o nó da garganta. Anna olhou para as redomas de madeira crua dos restaurantes, uma espécie de catedral colocada dentro da rua de conto de fadas. Ela precisava mudar de assunto antes que ele percebesse em que estivera pensando. Antes que se desprezasse ainda mais por ser tola o suficiente para pensar que Nikos realmente gostava dela.

— Espere até ver por dentro — disse ele, tomando sua mão. — Você vai pensar que está na Rússia.

Um maitre magro e bem vestido os recebeu à entrada do restaurante.

— Gostaríamos de ficar na mesa perto da janela — disse Nikos.

O _maitre _não se incomodou e continuou olhando para o seu livro de reservas.

— Aquela mesa em particular está reservada pelos próximos quatro meses — disse ele, com uma voz entediada. — E não temos nada disponível para esta noite, nada mesmo, nem se você fosse o rei da...

Com um meio sorriso de desprezo, o homem levantou os olhos. Viu Nikos e seu queixo caiu. De repente, começou a tossir.

— Um minuto, senhor — disse, sem ar. — Vamos aprontar a mesa para o senhor e sua adorável acompanhante agora mesmo.

Dois minutos depois, o maitre, agora polido e adulador, pusera-os à melhor mesa do restaurante. Um pouco espantada, apesar das tentativas de controlar-se, Anna olhou ao redor.

O interior do Matryoshka fora projetado no estilo moscovita do século XVII, com tetos rebaixados feitos de estuque e cobertos com afrescos de flores entrelaçadas e bonecas típicas da Rússia, que inspiraram o nome do restaurante. Elaborados fornos de tijolo e arcos em formato de _kokoshnik _eram iluminados por velas de chama crepitante dispostas sobre as mesas e por tochas nas paredes.

Quando o garçom veio para lhes dizer quais eram as especialidades da casa, Nikos o interrompeu.

— Nós dois vamos querer o salmão com caviar ao molho de champanhe — disse ele, fechando o cardápio. — E uísque. Sem gelo.

— Espere. — Anna parou o garçom, colocando a mão em seu braço. — Eu gostaria de pedir frango à Kiev, por favor. E _kulich _para sobremesa — acrescentou ela, referindo-se ao bolo de frutas da Páscoa. — E água com gás para beber. — Fechou seu cardápio, retribuindo o olhar que Nikos lhe lançava. —Não quero uísque.

Pego no fogo cruzado, o garçom olhou nervosamente para Nikos, que fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Depois que o jovem garçom se foi, Nikos falou:

— Não pedi uísque para você. Sei que está amamentando.

— Mesmo que não estivesse amamentando, não ia querer. Nem caviar. Eca.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Uma russa que não gosta de caviar? Só falta você dizer agora que não gosta de vodca.

— Não gosto que você faça os pedidos por mim. Não sou uma criança.

— Eu a estava tratando como uma dama — disse ele, seco, encostando-se na cadeira.

— Ah? E é assim que você justifica o fato de dizer para mim quem pode ou não ser meu amigo?

— Sinistyn não é seu amigo — falou Nikos. — Ele vai usá-la e depois deixá-la de lado.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

— E você quer ser o único a fazer isso comigo?

Quando o garçom colocou as bebidas na mesa, Nikos parecia afrontado, com raiva.

— Você não pode comparar-me...

— Poupe-me. Conheço Victor desde que tinha 18 anos. Nossos pais eram amigos, embora tenham escolhido ganhar a vida de maneiras completamente diferentes. Fui secretária de Victor por cinco anos. Eu o conheço melhor do que você.

Infelizmente ela o conhecia bem demais para saber que tudo o que Nikos dissera sobre ele era verdade. Mas ela não diria isso.

As mãos de Nikos se fecharam sobre a mesa.

— Você o conhece tão _bem _assim?

Anna inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ele de um jeito fulminante.

— Ele me pediu em casamento várias vezes.

Ela olhou para os vitrais das janelas. A expressão no rosto dele estava semi-encoberta, mas o maxilar estava enrijecido.

— O quê?

— Eu sempre disse não, mas isso pode mudar. Não serei sua bonequinha, Nikos. Não serei punida por você para sempre. Não permitirei que me ameace com a perda do meu bebê. E se para enfrentá-lo for necessário que me case com Victor...

Ela deixou a voz morrer.

Nikos piscou muito lentamente. Pela primeira vez desde que a trouxera de volta a Las Vegas, estavam sendo cautelosos. Ele olhava para ela não como uma vítima a ser punida, mas como um adversário desafiador.

— O que você quer?

— Você sabe o que quero. Minha liberdade.

— Não deixarei que você tire Michael de mim. Nunca. Entenda isso.

— Então, você deve esperar uma batalha muito prolongada pela guarda dele. Se Victor e eu o levarmos ao tribunal, a notícia chegará até os jornais. Será uma festa para a imprensa.

— É isso o que você realmente quer? — perguntou ele, sem acreditar no que ouvia. — Nós dois lutando por nossa criança como se estivéssemos num cabo de guerra?

— Claro que não! — Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de iniciar um romance com Victor, muito menos de fazer dele o padrasto de Misha, mas estava rezando para que Nikos não pagasse para ver o blefe dela. — Não quero pedir a ajuda de Victor, mas que outra alternativa você me deixa?

As tochas ao redor deles crepitaram por vários segundos, até que Nikos atirou o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

— Tudo bem. Você venceu.

Ele se levantou abruptamente da cadeira. Anna observava espantada enquanto Nikos caminhava pelo restaurante e saia pela porta.

Ela vencera?

Ele lhe concederia a guarda partilhada? Permitira que deixasse Las Vegas? Deixaria que vivesse sua própria vida de novo?

Anna mal podia acreditar. Dentro de poucos dias estaria de volta à Nova York procurando um novo emprego. Ela sabia que não encontraria nada tão excitante quanto o trabalho na Stavrakis, mas ao menos poderia orgulhar-se de ser capaz de sustentar a si mesma e ao filho. Nikos insistiria em dar apoio à criança, é claro, mas ela colocaria esse dinheiro numa aplicação segura, tendo em vista o futuro de Misha. Dessa forma, ficaria claro para todo mundo, inclusive para si mesma, que Nikos não tinha controle algum sobre ela. Jamais deixaria que tivesse poder sobre ela de novo.

E para se certificar disso, estabeleceria alguma distância entre eles. Milhares de quilômetros, para começar.

O jantar foi servido e Anna comeu um pouco do frango à Kiev. Delicioso. Olhou para a chama crepitante da tocha na parede. Fora quase fácil demais. Na verdade, estava desapontada com Nikos por ter cedido tão rápido. Depois que ele a tratara daquele jeito, seu sangue estava quente e ela disposta a brigar.

— Está gostando da comida? — perguntou o garçom, repondo a água em seu copo com um sorriso. — Você parece feliz.

— E estou.

— Porque está amando? Eu também estou — acrescentou o jovem e antes que Anna pudesse negar a suposição dele, ele se inclinou à frente para sussurrar, alegre: — Vou pedir a mão de minha namorada esta noite.

— Mas isso é maravilhoso!

— Mas o que é isso? — Ele espiou o prato intocado de Nikos. — O sr. Stavrakis não gostou do salmão?

— Ele, hã, teve que sair. — Anna entregou ao garçom o seu próprio prato vazio, o qual só faltara lamber. Se não fosse pelo caviar espalhado sobre o salmão teria comido o jantar de Nikos também.

— Nesse caso, trarei sua sobremesa. Com um grande pedaço de brinde — prometeu ele, piscando um olho para ela. — Todos deviam estar comemorando esta noite.

Ela definitivamente se sentia comemorando. Mas ao partir um pedaço do bolo de frutas momentos mais tarde, Anna percebeu que os seios estavam doendo. Misha começava a ter fome. Precisava retornar à boate, apanhar o Maserati e voltar para casa.

— Há algo mais que possa fazer peja senhorita? — perguntou o garçom.

— Hã... a conta?

— O sr. Stavrakis sempre cuida bem dos seus convidados. Perderia meu emprego se trouxesse a conta para a senhorita. Desculpe-me. São as ordens.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio. O Matryoshka era muito caro. Como, fora escolha de Nikos trazê-la até ali e ele a abandonara no meio da refeição, a consciência dela poderia permitir que pagasse. Seus contadores provavelmente conseguiriam um abatimento de imposto por conta disso.

Mas, quando estava prestes a sair, Nikos sentou na cadeira a sua frente.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — balbuciou ela, desgostosa. Teria já conseguido um advogado para preparar os documentos para a guarda partilhada de Misha? Ele franziu a testa ao ver a mesa vazia.

— Onde está meu jantar?

— Foi retirado há muito tempo. Meu frango à Kiev estava delicioso. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça de um jeito irônico. — Obrigado por me abandonar. Tive uma ótima conversa com o garçom. Ele está apaixonado. Vai fazer uma proposta de casamento esta noite — disse ela, despreocupada.

— A você? — disse Nikos, cortante.

Anna deixou escapar uma risada sarcástica.

— Sim. A mim. Eu tenho esse poder sobre os homens.

Ele tomou um pequeno gole do uísque. De maneira casual, quase indiferente, colocou uma pequena caixa azul-clara sobre a mesa.

— Aqui está.

Franzindo a testa, Anna a abriu.

Dentro da caixa, aninhada em veludo negro, viu um enorme anel de diamante incrustado em platina. As faces da enorme pedra preciosa, que devia ter pelo menos dez quilates, cintilavam à luz das velas. Aquilo a deixou sem fôlego.

Nervosa, Anna torceu o anel que pertencera a sua bisavó, e cuja pedra se perdera, para tirá-lo do dedo. O diamante trazido por Nikos era tão grande que não caberia no espaço vazio deixado no anel da princesa. O diamante era maior que uma bola de gude. Excessivo a ponto de parecer brega. E mesmo assim...

Ela engoliu em seco, olhando para ele.

— O que é isto? Algum tipo de brincadeira?

— Não é brincadeira — disse ele. — Nós casaremos esta noite.

O calor que percorreu o corpo de Anna não era igual a nada que tivesse sentido antes. _Nikos queria casar com ela. _Como sonhara durante tanto tempo. Mesmo quando descobrira que isso seria impossível, mesmo quando, como sua secretária, observara-o ir de uma conquista sexual a outra, permanecera com o sonho secreto de um dia ser a mulher que poria rédeas nele.

— Coloque-o no dedo — pediu Nikos.

Mas não era um pedido carinhoso de um amante, era uma ordem. Extremamente fria e sem emoção.

De uma hora para outra, o prazer desapareceu do coração de Anna.

Nikos não queria casar com ela.

Ele queria ser o _dono _dela.

Era a maneira de lidar com a ameaça representada por Victor. Em vez de ligar para seu advogado, em vez de negociar a guarda partilhada de Misha, achou que era mais fácil simplesmente comprar um anel. Pensava que ela podia ser comprada pelo preço de uma jóia de duzentos mil dólares e algumas palavras superficiais.

— Por quem você me toma? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Por minha esposa. Minha. — Os olhos dele percorreram o corpo dela. — Agora e para sempre.

Anna engoliu em seco. Os olhos escuros de Nikos a estavam despindo bem ali no restaurante. Como se estivesse considerando a possibilidade real de puxá-la para si, tirar-lhe a roupa e fazer amor com ela em cima da mesa, com todo o restaurante olhando.

Ele ainda pretendia seduzi-la friamente. Ainda queria vingar-se pelo que ela fizera. E se fosse seu marido, o poder sobre Anna seria dez vezes maior.

_Ceda, _sussurrava uma voz dentro dela. Ceder ao desejo dela. Ceder ao poder dele. Assim ele nunca mais poderia afastá-la de Misha novamente. Ela seria sua esposa. Estaria acima de Lindsey e de outras mulheres do tipo. Seria a sra. Stavrakis. E apesar de Nikos odiá-la agora, talvez algum dia...

_Não. _Precisava controlar-se. Mesmo que algum dia Nikos a perdoasse, ela nunca, jamais, o perdoaria. Ele não a amava. Pior que isso. Nem ao menos confiava nela o suficiente para acreditar que pudesse trabalhar ou tomar decisões quanto à própria vida.

Disse que queria protegê-la, mas o que ele realmente queria era trancafiá-la como se fosse um periquito em uma gaiola de ouro.

Deixaria de lado o orgulho e o sentimento de auto-preservação para casar com um homem que a odiava? Ia permitir-se ficar presa a ele para sempre?

— Não — sussurrou Anna.

As sobrancelhas negras dele se juntaram como as nuvens de uma tempestade.

— O que foi que você disse?

Ela tremeu diante da raiva dele — mesmo estando preparada para uma reação ainda mais dura. Não se dobraria. Não se submeteria. Não se venderia em troca da ilusão destrutiva de que ele pudesse algum dia confiar nela, respeitá-la, amá-la.

— Eu disse não. — Fechando a tampa da caixa, estendeu-a para ele. — Desculpe-me, Nikos. Não estou à venda.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Nikos olhou para ela, mal conseguindo acreditar no que estava escutando.

— Você está entendendo? — perguntou ele — Estou dando o que você queria. Estou fazendo de você minha esposa.

— Quanta generosidade. Mas eu só queria isso quando estava apaixonada por você, agora não mais. — Como ele não pegou a caixa, ela a jogou na mesa entre eles. Era uma coisa tão pequena, mas os separava como uma grossa parede de concreto. — Agora a única coisa que desejo é ser livre.

— Você vai casar comigo, Anna — disse ele. — Ambos sabemos que isso vai acontecer.

— A morte e os impostos são inevitáveis. Mas o casamento? — Ela deu um sorriso sem graça. — Não.

— Particularmente, também não desejo casar. Mas a felicidade do meu filho representa tudo para mim.

A partir do momento em que Nikos vira Anna dançando com Victor Sinistyn na boate, alguma coisa mudara dentro dele, algo que não conseguiria explicar. Apenas sabia que Anna lhe pertencia e a nenhum outro homem. Queria deixar sua posse estampada para todo mundo ver.

Jamais imaginara que se recusaria a casar-se com ele.

— Você vai casar comigo pelo bem de nosso filho.

— Nunca.

— Será rica, mais rica do que jamais poderia ter imaginado — apontou ele. — Não vou negar nada a você.

Ela bufou, incrédula.

— Você acha que me preocupo com isso? Se eu quisesse casar por dinheiro, teria feito isso há muito tempo.

— Quer dizer que se casaria com Victor Sinistyn?

— Sim. Poderia ter sido com ele. — Ela fez uma pausa. — E ainda pode ser.

Nikos lembrou de ter visto Anna dançando na boate, da forma como ela se requebrava encostada a Sinistyn, rodando sob as luzes piscantes.

Nenhum outro homem, a não ser Nikos, deveria tocá-la.

Menos ainda Victor Sinistyn.

— Por que você não dá o anel para Lindsey? — disse Anna docemente ao levantar-se da mesa. — Estou certa de que ela ficaria mais do que satisfeita em casar com você. Agora, se me dá licença, preciso ir para casa amamentar meu filho.

— Eu levo você para casa — disse ele.

— Mas deixei seu carro na boate...

— Isso será resolvido. A maneira mais rápida de chegar a minha propriedade é de moto. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — A não ser que você tenha medo de ficar tão perto de mim outra vez.

— Não seja ridículo.

— Ótimo. — Ele se levantou da cadeira, estendendo a mão para apanhar a dela. — Vamos.

— Tudo bem — disse Anna com um suspiro. — Leve-me. — Mas ficou parada olhando para a mesa. — E o anel? Vai deixá-lo?

Nikos deu de ombros. Já que a jóia não surtira efeito, não tinha mais utilidade para ele.

— Está tudo em ordem, sr. Stavrakis? — perguntou o garçom, nervoso, por trás dele. — Espero não ter havido nenhum problema com o seu jantar...

Os olhos de Nikos se centraram no jovem garçom que servira Anna mais cedo. Ele parecia assustado, segurando uma bandeja de pratos sujos sobre o ombro.

— Sua gorjeta está sobre a mesa — respondeu Nikos, abrupto. Depois, virou-se para conduzir Anna para fora do restaurante.

Ele ouviu um arfar ruidoso e o barulho de pratos caindo, sinal de que o garçom vira o anel, mas não esperou para receber os agradecimentos. Só conseguia pensar em levar Anna para casa e para o quarto. Minutos depois, os dois seguiam pela estrada em sua motocicleta.

A lua estava cheia. Ela pôs as mãos em torno da cintura de Nikos, pressionando o corpo contra o dele. Nikos dirigia como uma bala e o vento estava frio. Mas não era essa a razão por que Anna tremia.

Ela queimava como um forno, acesa por dentro.

Sentia gotas de suor sobre a testa, que eram instantaneamente enxugadas pelo vento fresco do deserto.

Aterrorizava-a perceber o quanto o desejava. Estava com medo de ceder.

— Está com frio, minha querida? — perguntou Nikos com voz rouca ao estacionar na garagem com capacidade para dez carros. Desligando o motor, equilibrou a moto no suporte e pegou a mão dela gentilmente, tirando-a da moto. Correu os dedos na parte interna dos pulsos de Anna ao puxá-la mais para perto. — Você não ficará com frio por muito tempo.

Ela se afastou.

— Preciso amamentar Misha — disse, disparando pelo hall. Estava surpresa e aliviada por ele não a ter seguido.

Algum tempo depois, ao fechar a porta do quarto do bebê e tendo deixado para trás uma criança bem alimentada, Anna escutou a voz de Nikos.

— Eu não deveria ter dito que você não era boa mãe. Não é verdade. Peço desculpas. Você é boa para ele.

Ela sabia que sua gentileza era parte do plano para vencê-la, mas infelizmente aquilo estava funcionando. Aquelas eram palavras que ela ansiava por ouvir, e mais ainda ditas por dele.

— Você é tão bonita — sussurrou Nikos, correndo um dedo levemente sobre a bochecha dela. — E tão sexy. Há tanta paixão por trás dessa secretária digna e séria.

Ela começou a tremer. Tinha que sair dali. Tinha que fugir. Estava próxima demais de entregar-se.

Engolindo em seco, tentou puxar uma briga.

— Onde está Lindsey?

— Não tenho idéia. Eu a demiti.

— Você fez... o quê?

— Ela nunca foi minha amante, Anna. Contou aquelas mentiras para você movida por alguma esperança delirante de que pudesse chegar a ser algum dia. Mas nunca foi o meu tipo.

— Qual é o seu tipo?

Ele piscou, depois abanou a cabeça com um sorriso de predador.

— Russas arrogantes de cabelo preto, olhos de gato e boca amarga. — Ele se inclinou à frente para cheirar o cabelo dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido. — Eu me lembro de seu gosto doce. Doce e amargo, dos pés à cabeça, Anna...

— Lindsey não era realmente sua amante?

— Desde aquela primeira noite em que estivemos juntos, você foi a única. — Ele correu o dedo gentilmente pelos lábios dela. — Você é a mãe do meu filho. Preciso de você, Anna. Na minha casa. No meu quarto.

_Ai, meu Deus, _Ela estava tonta de desejo, não conseguia falar.

— Você foi feita para ser minha mulher. — Ele a beijou suavemente na testa, nas bochechas. — É o destino.

— Mas eu... eu não desejo você — conseguiu dizer ela, o coração quase saltando do peito.

— Prove.

— Não desejo.

— Tem certeza? Sempre consigo o que quero, e nunca quis nenhuma mulher como quero você...

Baixando a boca até ela, beijou-a. Seus lábios eram gentis e, ah, muito sedutores. Empurrando as mãos contra o peito dele, Anna tentava resistir. Tentava lembrar da maneira cruel como ele a humilhara antes.

Mas no exato momento em que tentava resistir, sentia o corpo render-se. Sentia a mente, a alma, tudo ir embora, ficando apenas o desejo.

— Não! — Ela tentou passar por ele e correr para o quarto, mas Nikos bloqueou-lhe a passagem. Ela tropeçou nas sandálias de salto alto, chutando-as para longe ao se virar e disparar pelo hall. Ele a perseguiu, obcecado como um lobo perseguindo uma gazela. Anna correu para fora, batendo a porta ao sair. Descalça, tropeçava nos ladrilhos do mosaico do pátio, rodeando as bordas da piscina. Sua pele clara brilhava à luz da lua enquanto corria sob a sombra das palmeiras.

Nikos a alcançou diante da enorme fonte marroquina, seus braços envolvendo o corpo dela por trás.

— Preciso de você, Anna. E você precisa de mim. Não negue.

Beijando-lhe o pescoço por trás, correu as mãos pelo corpo dela, abarcando os seios sob a camurça. Ele estava certo. Ela o desejava.

Precisava dele.

Poderia amá-lo facilmente...

— Não posso — disse Anna.

— Não pode? — Ele a abraçou ainda com mais força.

— Não posso mais lutar contra você...

Ela apertou as mãos nas costas dele, desesperada para trazê-lo mais para perto de si, mas isso não era suficiente. Explorou a trilha de pelos de seu peito, sentindo o tórax, enquanto o ouvia arfar. Nikos sempre fora forte, mas seus músculos estavam maiores agora, mais duros do que nunca. E mais...

— O que é isto? — murmurou, mas não esperou pela resposta. Puxou a camiseta preta dele e Nikos deixou que a tirasse. Ela percorreu uma saliência enrijecida sobre sua clavícula, depois encontrou outra sobre suas costelas.

— Você tem novas cicatrizes — sussurrou.

— Descarreguei alguma agressividade no ringue de boxe quando você partiu.

— Desculpe-me...

— Não há o que desculpar, eu estou mais forte agora. Ninguém jamais precisará lutar por mim novamente.

Nikos colocou as mãos por baixo da blusa dela, apalpando os seios, depois se inclinou para colocar o rosto entre eles. A barba crescida do queixo era áspera contra a pele macia dela, fazendo o corpo inteiro de Anna arrepiar-se. Subiu com a língua até seu pescoço e sugou o arredondado de seu ombro, provocando dor e prazer e deixando uma marca de posse.

Ela gemeu suavemente, arqueando o corpo para ele, que a encostou rudemente contra o muro de tijolos do pátio. Os cílios dele tremularam e, como se estivesse num sonho, ela via um flash de tijolos de cores vivas à luz da lua, ouvia o borbulhar da fonte de pedra.

Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

Não podia obrigar-se a evitar que aquilo acontecesse...

Confusa, atirou os braços para trás a fim de se escorar na parede. Nikos levou as mãos às costas dela, puxando-a para si. O peito nu tocou no corpo de Anna, os músculos rígidos de seu braço a envolveram. Ele a beijou com força, passando-lhe as mãos pelo cabelo.

— Meu Deus, como desejo você — sussurrou Nikos. — No último ano, você foi a única mulher em que consegui pensar. Só você. Apenas você.

Apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele, Anna recuou, levou as mãos às costas e desamarrou a blusa, deixando nua a parte superior do corpo.

Pegando-a pelos pulsos com a mão maciça, ele segurou-lhe os braços acima da cabeça, beijando seu corpo, descendo a outra mão por entre as coxas. Deu um sorriso preguiçoso para ela enquanto a acariciava sobre o jeans.

Se continuasse tocando-a daquele jeito, Anna não aguentaria nem mais um minuto.

— Pare — pediu ela. Afastando a mão de Nikos, avançou, suas mãos tateando o zíper da calça dele. — Quero senti-lo em mim.

— Não. — Ele agarrou as mãos de Anna. — Espere.

Um retumbar de trovão explodiu nas nuvens e uma chuva fria começou a cair, pingando no pátio e na piscina.

— Eu quero você. Mas... — Ele piscou, como se tentasse livrar a mente de um nevoeiro, abanando a cabeça como um lobo retira a água dos pelos. — Isto é um erro. Quando fizer amor com você de novo, será numa cama...

Ela viu um raio de esperança.

— Meu quarto está...

— Como minha esposa — concluiu Nikos.

Olharam um para o outro sob o luar cortado pelo vento e pela pesada chuva. Anna de repente se deu conta de que estava seminua, com a chuva pesada e fria castigando os seios nus.

Ela se atirara para ele.

_E ele a rejeitara. _As bochechas de Anna arderam de vergonha.

— Se vai esperar até que me case com você, esperará para sempre — respondeu, com lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

Nikos apenas estivera tentando provar ter poder sobre ela, e ela se deixara vencer mais uma vez. Apanhou a blusa do chão. Suas mãos tremiam ao atarem as alças nas costas. Seus dentes batiam ao dizer:

— Ser sua amante já quase me matou. Nunca serei sua esposa, Nikos. Nunca.

Sob a escuridão da tempestade do deserto, Anna mal distinguia o rosto dele. Mas a voz de Nikos era baixa e perigosa, ressoava com o tipo de certeza que só vem com o poder:

— Veremos.

Na manhã seguinte, Nikos grunhiu uma resposta para o bom-dia alegre da governanta, que trazia seu café da manhã para a mesa. Ela colocou ali uma xícara de forte café grego e um prato com ovos, bacon e torrada, depois se retirou. Ele lançou um olhar sem expressão para as edições matutinas do _Wall Street Journal _e do jornal local, o _Review-Journal, _e xingou a si mesmo de idiota.

Não dormira a noite toda e a culpa era toda dele.

Não era de sua natureza ser paciente, mas deixara Anna no pátio e fora sozinho para o quarto, onde se revirara na cama até o amanhecer.

Precisava arrumar uma nova secretária para o lugar de Lindsey. As negociações para a licitação de arrendamento da propriedade para seu novo projeto de cassino-hotel em Cingapura estavam num ponto crítico, e tudo em que conseguia pensar era em deitar-se com Anna.

Ele já conversara com ela. Demitira Lindsey. Comprara um anel de 200 mil dólares. Oferecera a Anna a riqueza e a proteção de seu nome, e ela as atirara de volta em seu rosto.

Nem mesmo o fato de tê-la seduzido a fizera concordar com sua proposta. Para um homem acostumado a negociar, ele estava numa situação difícil. O que restava para oferecer?

Encontrou-a na piscina e a observou por vários segundos através do vão da porta até que Anna o visse.

Ela estava na água segurando Michael. O bebê ria e se agitava, divertindo-se com as brincadeiras dela à luz do sol matinal.

Nikos invejava a facilidade com que Anna lidava com o bebê. Ele parecia alguém de fora observando uma família feliz. Não devia ser assim. Ter um bebê era a sua chance de recomeçar. Ter uma família dele. Ser o pai que ele mesmo nunca tivera. Droga, como tudo saíra tão errado?

Estivera errado ao pensar em tirar Michael de Anna. Mesmo que tivesse sido cruel o bastante para fazê-lo, Anna jamais teria aceitado. Ela teria lutado com ele. Anna era de uma fidelidade absoluta e de uma devoção obsessiva para com aqueles que amava.

Os olhos de Nikos se arregalaram.

Era _assim _que poderia fazê-la casar-se.

Não com jóias. Nem com dinheiro. Nem mesmo com sexo.

Amor. Amor era o segredo para conquistá-la.

Precisava fazer com que Anna se apaixonasse. E se apaixonasse de tal maneira que estivesse disposta não apenas a casar, mas a passar o resto da vida tentando conseguir o amor dele.

O qual, claro, Nikos não daria. Não era um idiota. Amá-la o tornaria fraco quando ele mais precisava ser forte. Jamais se permitiria amar alguém, jamais teria essa intenção.

Não podia ser tão difícil fazer Anna amá-lo, pensou Nikos. O que precisaria fazer para convencê-la a ficar com ele?

E se permitisse que trabalhasse como sua secretária de novo? Apenas por alguns dias? Claro que seria temporário. Uma semana, talvez.

Anna observava Nikos de pé, perto da piscina, olhando-a com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Sua presença era como uma nuvem negra encobrindo o sol. Deixava-a tensa, lembrando-se da facilidade com que quase se entregara a ele na noite anterior. A discussão entre o desejo e a fúria a mantivera acordada a noite inteira. Por duas vezes quase perdera a resistência e fora até o quarto dele. Fora apenas o mais puro senso de auto-preservação que a impedira de acordar esta manhã em sua cama, com um grande anel de compromisso no dedo.

Ao menos teria acordado com um largo sorriso. Ela abanou a cabeça para se livrar do pensamento.

— Pois não? — disse, lançando-lhe um olhar agressivo, o mesmo que sua mãe costumava usar para os criados das outras casas quando sorriam com desprezo para sua família. Até os 18 anos de Anna, quando seu pai retornou com a família para Nova York e estabeleceu negócios com Victor, sua vida fora cheia de insulto e insegurança.

E depois disso, Victor tivera poder sobre eles. Era por isso que ela jamais se permitiria depender novamente de alguém para sobreviver. Melhor morrer de fome e conservar o orgulho.

Ao menos era o que pensava antes de ser mãe. Agora já não tinha tanta certeza. O que era seu próprio orgulho comparado com a segurança e o bem-estar de seu filho?

— O que você quer? — perguntou, irritada.

Em vez de responder, Nikos se sentou no ladrilho das bordas da piscina. Dobrou as pernas à maneira indiana, parecendo estranhamente à vontade, quase um garoto.

— Quero que me ensine como ser pai.

O queixo de Anna caiu.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você sabe que nunca tive um pai. Ao menos, não um pai de verdade. Não tenho idéia de como agir. Tenho medo de segurar meu próprio filho.

_É um truque, _avisou a si mesma, mas não conseguia de forma alguma entender qual. Como poderia recusar-se?

— Acho que posso tentar — disse Anna, relutante.

— Então você concorda?

— Quando você quer começar?

— Agora.

— Vista uma sunga, então.

— Demoraria muito. — Com movimentos macios, ele tirou a camisa pela cabeça e a atirou de lado. Chutando os sapatos para longe, olhou para ela, e Anna de repente entendeu o que Nikos pretendia fazer.

— Você só pode estar brincando!

— Anna, você sabe que eu _nunca _brinco — disse ele e pulou na piscina com calça e tudo.

Ele tinha quase l,90m e a água apenas batia em sua cintura quando se aproximou dela. Seu tórax musculoso brilhava ao sol forte e a água escorria pelo corpo. Ela lambeu os lábios, nervosa, quando ele pôs uma das mãos no ombro nu e, com a outra, acarinhou gentilmente a cabeça do bebê.

— Você me mostra como segurá-lo?

Ela pôs Misha nos braços dele cuidadosamente, mostrando-lhe como segurar o bebê próximo ao peito.

Nikos beijou a moleira da criança e sussurrou tão baixo que Anna quase não escutou:

— Estarei sempre aqui para ajudar você a nadar, Michael.

Este era o pai que ela queria para o seu filho.

O marido com que sempre sonhara.

Anna tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos perturbadores. Este não era o verdadeiro Nikos, disse a si mesma. Ele estava tentando enganá-la, seduzi-la para se vingar dela. Não pararia até que a tivesse esmagado, coração e mente.

Pelo resto da manhã, esperou que Nikos retomasse a personalidade arrogante e fria de costume, mas isso não aconteceu.

Eles eram como uma família feliz. Isso a deixou maravilhada. E abalada.

Quando deixou a piscina para ir amamentar e pôr Misha para dormir, ele disse:

— Depois que Michael adormecer, vá até o meu escritório, sim? Quero fazer-lhe uma proposta.

Uma proposta? Graças a Deus, pensou Anna, correndo para o quarto do bebê. O comportamento de Nikos estava começando a confundi-la. Mas sabia que, assim que o encontrasse no escritório, ele começaria a fazer exigências. Tentaria beijá-la até que ela não conseguisse mais pensar e aceitasse a proposta de casamento.

Com aquilo Anna podia lidar. Era sua nova atitude brincalhona, sua gentileza e seu amor pelo filho que ela estranhava.

Anna apareceu no escritório com uma camiseta e um short sobre o biquíni, pronta para a batalha. Estava tão preparada, na verdade, que não podia esperar para que ele a tomasse nos braços. Nem todos os beijos do mundo a convenceriam a casar com Nikos. Mas gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

Nikos agora vestia uma camiseta e uma camisa de botão. Recebeu-a com um sorriso e fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção da comida.

— Pedi à governanta para trazer o almoço. Imaginei que estivesse com fome.

— Imaginou certo — disse ela e seguiu direto para os sanduíches frios e a bandeja de frutas e queijos. A amamentação a deixava com mais fome do que nunca, e sede também. Bebeu um pouco de água com gás. Estava esperando, mas ele continuava no laptop. Ela limpou a garganta.

Nikos ergueu os olhos como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava ali.

— Hã... por que você queria que eu viesse? — perguntou Anna, confusa com o comportamento dele. — Você disse que queria perguntar-me alguma coisa?

—Ah. Sim. Preciso de sua ajuda. Estou fechando minha proposta para o arrendamento da propriedade para o novo cassino de Cingapura e desde que demiti Lindsey estou sem secretária executiva.

O entusiasmo tomou conta de Anna. Ele a queria de volta!

Tentou conter sua crescente esperança.

— Mas e Margaret? Ou Clementine, do escritório de Nova York? Elas poderiam adaptar-se rapidamente.

— São indispensáveis onde estão. Quero uma nova assistente pessoal e partirei para Cingapura em dez dias. Preciso de sua ajuda.

O coração de Anna disparou. Voltar a trabalhar para a Stavrakis Resorts seria um sonho. Ela se perguntava se o bebê iria adaptar-se às viagens ao redor do mundo.

— Tudo bem — falou, tentando esconder a empolgação. — Já que você precisa de mim.

— Estava torcendo para que dissesse isso. — Ele pôs um papel sobre a mesa.

Confusa, Anna viu que era um currículo.

— O que é isso?

— A primeira candidata. — Nikos olhou para ela com seus aveludados olhos castanhos e um sorriso nos lábios. — Para substituí-la.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Anna se sentiu como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco inesperado no estômago.

— Substituir-me? — Ela empurrou o currículo de volta como se queimasse seus dedos. — Por que iria ajudá-lo a me substituir? Esse trabalho era a minha vida. Por que o ajudaria a dá-lo a outra pessoa? Não vou mover um dedo por você.

— Bom argumento — disse ele, sarcástico, e então empurrou um documento na direção dela. — Isto a convenceria?

Ela pegou os papéis de cara fechada.

— Outro currículo dificilmente irá...

Porém, ao ler as primeiras palavras, ficou de queixo caído.

— É um acordo pela guarda da criança — balbuciou quando conseguiu falar.

— Sim — disse ele, afável.

Ela folheou as páginas apressadamente, mas suas mãos estavam tremendo e o clipe de papel caiu no chão. Curvando-se para apanhá-lo, olhou para ele.

— Você me dará a guarda partilhada?

— Pode chamar isto de incentivo.

— O que deseja em troca?

—Assinarei o acordo se você me ajudar a encontrar uma boa secretária executiva dentro de dez dias.

— É só isso? Preciso apenas ajudá-lo a encontrar uma nova secretária e me dará a guarda partilhada de Misha? Você me deixará partir?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Sou um homem desesperado. Preciso disto acertado antes de minha partida para Cingapura.

Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era muito bom para ser verdade.

— Pensei que você tinha dito que iria fazer-me sofrer pela traição...

— Como eu disse ontem, aprendi a apreciar seu amor e seu cuidado com meu filho.

_Sei, até parece._

— Você está escondendo alguma coisa.

— Você é tão desconfiada — disse ele, depois fechou seu laptop com um suspiro. — Você irá, claro, concordar em nunca mais se encontrar com Victor Sinistyn.

Ela quase gargalhou. Finalmente fazia sentido. Talvez ele realmente quisesse a ajuda dela para encontrar uma nova secretária, mas sua verdadeira preocupação era com Victor. O plano funcionara melhor do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer que ficaria feliz em cortar o nome de Victor permanentemente de sua lista de Natal, mas desistiu quando um outro pensamento lhe ocorreu.

E se Nikos mudasse de idéia antes que Anna pudesse encontrar uma nova assistente para ele e o fizesse assinar o acordo? Se ela concordasse em parar de ver Victor, perderia sua única influência sobre Nikos.

— Não sei se consigo fazer isso. — Inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse considerando a oferta. — Victor é um homem difícil de esquecer.

Ela percebeu o brilho áspero e duro no olhar de Nikos antes que ele o disfarçasse sob uma estudada expressão de desinteresse.

— A escolha é sua, claro.

— Com relação à minha amizade com Victor?

— Com relação ao seu interesse na guarda partilhada do nosso filho.

Mal acreditando em sua própria audácia, Anna disse:

— Claro que tenho interesse. Mas vou precisar de mais que a sua assinatura em um acordo de custódia para abrir mão de um homem que pode ser o amor da minha vida.

O olhar dele era duro agora.

— O que você quer?

— Você quer uma nova secretária para me substituir. É compreensível. Eu quero um novo chefe para substituir _você. _Dê-me boas referências para que possa encontrar um bom emprego em Nova York.

— Nunca concordei que você levasse nosso filho para Nova York.

— Que lhe importa? Você estará em Cingapura...

— E você não precisará mais trabalhar — interrompeu, sem escutar. — Eu lhe darei todo o dinheiro necessário para criar nossa criança com conforto. Não me insulte.

— Querer trabalhar não é um insulto.

— O seu trabalho agora é cuidar de nosso filho.

— Este trabalho também é seu, já que é responsável por ele tanto quanto eu, mas até onde sei você não colocou a Stavrakis Resorts à venda.

— A empresa é a herança do meu filho — disse ele. — Não tenho outra escolha a não ser trabalhar.

— Eu também não.

— Sempre sustentarei o Michael. E a você também, pelo resto de sua vida. Eu protejo o que é meu. Você não precisa mais se preocupar com dinheiro.

— E minha família também? Você vai sustentar da mesma forma minha mãe e minha irmã pelo resto de suas vidas?

— Uma quantia razoável... — começou, então seu olhar se aguçou. — Por que a pergunta? Sua família está passando por algum tipo de problema?

Ela realmente não queria discutir isso. Invertendo as posições furiosamente, disse:

— Agradeço a sua oferta de sustento, Nikos, realmente agradeço, mas não quero estar em débito com você pelo resto de minha vida.

Ele tamborilou com os dedos na mesa, impaciente.

— Deixe-me entender bem. Você quer que seu filho seja criado por uma babá, só para que você possa trabalhar como secretária?

— Está insinuando que meu trabalho é menos importante que o seu?

— Não, estou dizendo isto com todas as letras. A Stavrakis Resorts possui milhares de empregados ao redor do mundo, todos recebem seus salários graças à empresa. No seu caso, creio que o mundo possa sobreviver com uma datilografa a menos.

— Você sabe muito bem que meu trabalho é mais do que isso! — disse ela, sentindo-se ultrajada.

— Nada em seu trabalho pode ser tão importante quanto... — Ele se conteve. Sentou novamente em sua cadeira de couro e esboçou um sorriso que não chegou até os olhos. — Anna, não há razão para ficarmos discutindo isso agora. Até você me ajudar a encontrar sua substituta, tudo não passa de uma discussão inútil.

— Quero discutir agora — disse ela.

Ele permaneceu sentado, tranquilo, depois deu um suspiro.

— Está bem. Encontre-me uma nova secretária, uma que seja boa, e lhe darei suas referências, se é o que realmente deseja. Deus sabe que você merece.

— Mesmo sendo _apenas uma datilógrafa?_

— Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso. — Franziu a testa. — Deixe-me explicar.

Aquilo a surpreendeu. Nikos nunca explicava, ele simplesmente dava ordens.

— Estou ouvindo.

Revolvendo os cabelos, ele olhou pela janela. Lá fora, um jardineiro guiava um cortador de grama pelo gramado extenso.

— Eu mal via minha mãe quando estava crescendo. Ela trabalhava sempre em três empregos para manter um teto sobre nossas cabeças. Quando tive idade suficiente para ajudar a nos sustentar, ela morrera. Não a conheci de outra forma, senão como um fantasma pálido e triste.

Anna engoliu em seco. Era difícil ignorar um apelo como aquele. Mais difícil ainda era ignorar os apelos do seu próprio coração. Ela não queria ter de separar-se do seu bebê o dia inteiro para poder trabalhar, mas que escolha tinha? Era trabalhar ou mendigar o dinheiro de Nikos pelo resto da sua vida.

_Mas talvez não fosse assim._

Ela confiara em Nikos uma vez e fora abandonada, despedida, enganada...

_Ele nunca me enganou, _sussurrou uma voz. _E, não importa quão erradas e primitivas foram suas tentativas, ele estava apenas tentando manter-nos confortáveis e seguros._

Ela esmagou o pensamento. Não se deixaria fraquejar agora e começar a amolecer de novo. Não deixaria Nikos tocar seus sentimentos, não importa quão vulnerável ele parecesse, pedindo sua ajuda, ou quão calorosos seus olhos brilhassem ao sorrir para o filho. Ela não se deixaria apaixonar novamente.

Tomou o currículo das mãos dele, ansiosa para abstrair seus pensamentos.

— Esta é a primeira candidata ao emprego que pretende entrevistar?

— Sim, pensei...

— Você perdeu completamente o juízo? Ela não tem qualquer experiência como secretária. Suas referências são um clube de strip-tease e... — apertou os olhos — um lugar chamado Hot Mustang Ranch.

— Eu estava tentando manter a mente aberta — disse ele para defender-se. — Sua referência era Victor Sinistyn, mesmo assim você foi a melhor secretária que já tive.

— Mas há três erros de digitação no currículo dela. Nem Lindsey era tão ruim. — Ela amassou o papel com as mãos. — Não faz sentido entrevistá-la, a não ser que você precise de uma dançarina erótica com experiência em bordéis.

— Está bem — disse ele, brusco. — Vou desconsiderá-la. Talvez seu amigo Victor a contrate em um de seus clubes.

Nikos estendeu a mão para pegar o papel. Com o toque dos dedos, seus olhos se encontraram e um choque elétrico atravessou o corpo de Anna. Ela esperou que ele a tomasse nos braços, a beijasse até perder os sentidos. Que ele a alcançasse através da mesa de mogno e tomasse para si o que ela estava ansiosa para entregar.

Anna o ouviu respirar longa e vagarosamente. Os dedos dele se moveram pelo braço descoberto dela.

Houve uma batida forte na porta e ela se abriu.

— Com licença, senhor, senhorita?

Anna rodopiou na cadeira, enrubescendo ao ver uma empregada de pé no vão da porta.

— Dei ordens para que nunca me interrompam quando estiver em meu escritório — disse Nikos com uma voz controlada.

— Sim, senhor, peço desculpas, é a srta. Rostoff quem está sendo procurada. Sua irmã está aqui, senhorita. Ela está muito agitada e disse que se não a chamássemos ela ligaria para a polícia e diria que a senhorita está sendo mantida aqui conta a vontade.

— Deixem-me entrar! —Anna ouviu a voz da irmã, estridente e descontrolada. — Saiam do meu caminho. Anna? Anna!

Natalie passou pela empregada, quase a derrubando. Seu vestido de linho estava amarrotado e sujo, como se tivesse sido usado para dormir.

Ela parou abruptamente quando viu Anna de camiseta e short, sentada casualmente na mesa, perto de Nikos. O queixo de Natalie caiu e seus olhos arderam sob os óculos grossos.

— Você é muito descarada — disse ela para Anna. — Você faz alguma idéia do que está acontecendo? Eu liguei e liguei, mas você não retornou. Pensei que estivesse em apuros. Pensei que ele a estivesse mantendo presa de novo. E, em vez disso, encontro você se refestelando no luxo com o homem que chamou de inimigo mortal.

— Com licença — disse Anna e agarrou sua irmã pelo pulso, puxando-a para fora do escritório antes que ela pudesse repetir algum dos insultos que ela própria já usara para se referir a Nikos. Não podia arriscar afastá-lo agora; não quando eles finalmente haviam conseguido uma frágil paz e ele estava realmente considerando a guarda partilhada.

Anna arrastou Natalie para dentro do seu quarto e fechou a porta.

— Você voltou para ele, não foi? — disse a irmã, esfregando o pulso. — Mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez. Arruinar a empresa de papai! Abandonar você! Enganá-la! Despedi-la porque estava grávida do bebê dele! Isso é discriminação sexual descarada. Você devia processá-lo.

— Natalie, não vou processar o pai do meu filho.

— Por que não, se ele é um monstro?

Anna respirou fundo.

— Exagerei as coisas. E acabei descobrindo que o que falei sobre a empresa de papai... não era verdade.

— O quê?

Anna olhou para sua jovem irmã e não conseguiu desiludi-la contando-lhe sobre o desvio praticado pelo pai.

— Houve complicações e problemas dos quais eu não sabia. Nikos não arruinou a empresa. Ele estava tentando salvá-la quando papai fez algumas... escolhas erradas.

— Então, se o Nikos não é tão mau, por que você está se casando com o Victor e mudando-se para a Rússia?

— O quê?

— Você não sabe? — Olhando para ela com espanto, a irmã, normalmente tão confiável e doce, deu uma risada áspera. — Não, claro que não. Deixei dez mensagens no seu celular desde ontem. Victor Sinistyn acaba de comprar de mamãe o palácio de nossa bisavó. Ela a vendeu para ele por uma fração do valor: dois milhões da nossa dívida, mais vinte mil para ela em dinheiro. Que ela já gastou em roupas, claro. Victor vai derrubar o antigo palácio e construir algo novo em seu lugar. Para você.

— Para mim? Do que está falando?

— Vitya sempre pareceu tão forte, tão bonito. Mesmo depois de romper sua sociedade com papai tão repentinamente, eu o achava gentil. Voei até aqui a noite passada para lhe pedir que deixasse o palácio em paz. Pensei que ele me ouviria. — Balançou a cabeça com raiva. — Mas ele simplesmente sorriu. Disse que o ar em Las Vegas estava ficando irrespirável e que ele precisava derrubar o palácio imediatamente, porque vocês dois estariam se mudando para São Petersburgo assim que se casassem.

— Isso não é verdade! — balbuciou Anna. — Não vamos nos casar. Ele nem mesmo me pediu em casamento. — _Pelo menos não recentemente, _acrescentou em pensamento.

— Bem, ele certamente acha que fazer o pedido é apenas uma formalidade. Alguma razão para que ele pense isso?

Anna caminhou sobre o espesso tapete azul.

— Só o vi uma vez desde que cheguei aqui! E mesmo assim foi somente porque... — Olhando para a direita e para a esquerda, como se temesse que Nikos estivesse ouvindo, Anna sussurrou: — Ser amiga de Victor é minha única maneira de conseguir a partilha da guarda de Misha. Para que eu possa sair daqui. Para que eu possa ser livre.

Os olhos de Natalie se dilataram sob os óculos como os de uma coruja.

— E você pediu a ajuda de Vitya? Quando fui à boate dele, vi o tipo de homem que realmente é. Ele não é nosso amigo. Se fosse, não estaria emprestando dinheiro a nossos pais a taxas tão altas. Eu pensei que ele estava tentando nos ajudar. Mas agora acho que só entrou no negócio com papai para ficar perto de você. Depois que você deixou o emprego para trabalhar para Nikos, ele dissolveu a sociedade e começou a emprestar dinheiro. — Respirou profundamente. —Acho que ele está afundando nossa família em dívidas para forçá-la a se casar com ele.

— Não pode ser verdade — balbuciou Anna. Victor se insinuara durante todo o tempo em que ela fora sua secretária. Pressionara-a para que casasse com ele. Fizera com que o pai tentasse utilizar sua influência sobre ela. Mas Victor não seria capaz de ferir sua família intencionalmente, só para possuí-la, seria?

— É a única coisa que faz sentido — insistiu Natalie. — Por que outro motivo continuaria emprestando dinheiro a nossa mãe? Ele sabe que não temos como pagar.

— Não sei. Mas vou descobrir. Tratarei disso, Natalie, não se preocupe. Assim que conseguir a guarda de Misha, voltarei à Nova York e encontrarei um emprego...

— Você ainda acredita que ele vai lhe permitir devolver o dinheiro? — interrompeu Natalie. — Se acha que ele passou por toda essa confusão só para isso, você está tão iludida quanto mamãe. Que está feliz em pegar o dinheiro dele, por sinal, porque tem certeza de que você irá casar-se com ele. O que provavelmente vai acontecer. Você sempre tem que se sacrificar, não é? Mesmo quando isso causa mais prejuízos que vantagens.

— Você não sabe se isso é realmente verdade!

— Não? — Natalie balançou a cabeça. — Você precisa crescer e olhar para o mundo real...

Sua irmãzinha estava _dizendo-lhe _para crescer?

— A vida inteira eu pensei que você fosse algum tipo de santa, sabe? Sacrificando seu próprio futuro para tomar conta da gente. Quando eu quis estudar contabilidade para conseguir um emprego e ajudar no sustento de nossa família, você insistiu para que eu me especializasse em arte...

— Eu sabia que a arte era sua paixão! — disse Anna, magoada.

— Talvez. Mas não se pode viver disso. A verdade é que você não _queria _minha ajuda. Você sempre tem que ser a que faz tudo. Deus permita que nunca dependa de alguém.

— Eu estava tentando fazer a coisa certa para você!

— Então, por que você não se defendeu de Victor tempos atrás e o mandou afastar-se? Em vez de fugir para trabalhar para outra pessoa? Por que engravidou de Nikos e fugiu? Por que continua tão desesperada para fugir de Nikos agora? Está sempre disposta a defender os outros, mas quando se trata de você mesma, simplesmente foge.

Respirando com esforço, Anna olhou para ela.

— Natalie, por favor... — sussurrou.

Os olhos de Natalie estavam fixos.

— Você quer ser forte? Tudo bem. Simplesmente não finja para você mesma que suas escolhas são por nossa causa.

Girando sobre os calcanhares, ela se dirigiu à porta.

— Natalie! — Anna segurou a irmã pelo pulso. — Não vá embora assim. Por favor.

— Deixe-me ir — disse Natalie, fria. Puxou o braço e, dessa vez, Anna a soltou.

Depois que ela partiu, Anna sentou na cama em meio à fria escuridão do quarto, ainda chocada com o ataque de Natalie. A irmã sempre fora a pessoa com que podia contar. Não fizera nenhuma pergunta quando Anna aparecera à sua porta, na Rússia, mas simplesmente a tomara nos braços e oferecera o ombro para que chorasse. Natalie enfrentara os capangas armados de Nikos para tentar proteger Misha.

Com o coração apertado, Anna deixou o quarto e percebeu que se dirigira sem perceber ao escritório de Nikos em busca de conforto. Olhou fixamente para a porta, esperando que ele a tomasse nos braços fortes e, lhe dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Ela talvez acreditasse nisso, se fosse ele quem o dissesse. Sem dúvida, outro exemplo de como era _iludida._

Natalie estava certa?

Em vez de ser aquela que salvou e deu apoio à família, teria sido Anna a causa de sua ruína?

Era verdade que ela nunca se defendera de Victor. Anna não soubera como lidar com seus flertes, simplesmente se acostumara a eles. Nunca dissera claramente que a deixasse em paz. Quando eles começaram a passar da conta, fugira para trabalhar com Nikos.

Com relação a Nikos... Ela conhecia seus defeitos, mas mesmo assim se apaixonara por ele. Deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa. Especialmente quanto a haver dormido com ele.

Dando a volta, com o coração pesado, Anna foi até o quarto do bebê, onde Misha continuava cochilando em seu berço. Ela gentilmente o tomou nos braços e o abraçou, sentada na cadeira de balanço. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos enquanto, através da janela, olhava a piscina.

Como poderia consertar tudo que fizera de errado?

Como poderia deixar tudo bem?

O que ela não podia fazer era pedir a ajuda de Nikos ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Natalie estava certa. Anna causara essa confusão. Era ela quem devia lidar com isso. Sozinha.

Não casaria com Nikos. Fora descuidada o bastante para engravidar, mas não pioraria as coisas casando com ele. Sofreria como sua esposa, comprometendo-se com um homem que nem mesmo a amava.

Anna dividiria os cuidados do filho com Nikos, mas era só. Ela precisava de seu próprio espaço. Sua própria vida. Seu próprio emprego.

Estava sentada na cadeira quando seus olhos se dilataram.

Faria Nikos recontratá-la.

Era a solução perfeita. Viajaria com ele ao redor do mundo, de modo que Misha teria sempre os dois a seu lado. Além disso, o trabalho como secretária executiva era o melhor que já tivera e lhe dava um salário alto o suficiente para que pudesse firmar um plano de pagamento com Victor, que ela o forçaria a aceitar.

Seria difícil ver Nikos todo dia, sem dúvida, vê-lo encontrar-se com outras mulheres, mas poderia lidar com isso.

Misha deu um pequeno soluço. Abrindo os olhos escuros, tão parecidos com os do pai, sorriu para ela. Anna sorriu de volta.

Tudo que tinha a fazer era convencer Nikos a recontratá-la como secretária, mantendo-se longe de seus braços, e todo o resto se encaixaria.

Não seria fácil, mas, bem, Nikos pedira ajuda para selecionar currículos. Anna fingiria examiná-los e tomaria a função de secretária para ela. Deixaria Nikos satisfeito ao provar que podia, ao mesmo tempo, trabalhar e ser uma boa mãe para seu filho.

— O que há de errado com este? — perguntou Nikos, irritado. — Carmen Ortega tem trinta anos de experiência trabalhando com presidentes de empresas bilionárias.

— Essas companhias possuem acionistas — disse Anna docemente, jogando o currículo no lixo. — Ela está acostumada a responder a diferentes chefes em vez de se prender a um. Muitos mandachuvas, você sabe.

Não, ele não sabia. Não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando. Nove dias analisando currículos, e Anna encontrara defeitos em cada um deles. Mas, uma vez que ele pedira sua assistência, não tinha escolha a não ser continuar esta farsa até conseguir fazer com que Anna se apaixonasse por ele.

Estava sendo mais difícil do que Nikos imaginara.

Seu plano era seduzi-la com jantares românticos, presentes e passeios familiares. Em vez disso, o trabalho tomara conta. Ela transformara jantares românticos em encontros profissionais. Quando a presenteara com flores e chocolates, ela lhe agradecera por ter-se lembrado do Dia da Secretária. Dia da Secretária! Como se houvesse alguma chance de ele se lembrar de um feriado inventado como aquele!

Os passeios familiares com o pequeno Michael, incluindo mergulhos na piscina, caminhadas à beira do deserto e passeios de carrinho pelo L´Hermitage, foram agradáveis. Nikos gostara muito de levar seu filho nos braços enquanto caminhavam pelo andar térreo do cassino, através do Moskva Shopping Complex e por dentro do elegante saguão do hotel.

— Isso tudo será seu um dia — sussurrara ao ouvido do filho, cheio de orgulho.

Porém, embora Anna parecesse contente com o fato de ele estar aprendendo a ser pai, não estava de todo inclinada a adorá-lo só por isso.

Com o tempo, houve mudanças no seu escritório de casa. Os papéis empilhados foram classificados e arquivados. As anotações dele foram reorganizadas. Em nove dias, Anna compensara a falta de habilidade de Lindsey com eficiência e equilíbrio.

Ele olhou em volta do escritório. Um homem pode acostumar-se com isso, pensou, satisfeito. Então parou, gelado. Não, ele _não _poderia acostumar-se. Não poderia deixar que isto acontecesse. Depois dos dez dias, Anna voltaria a ser mãe em tempo integral. Seu lugar era em casa, criando o filho dos dois.

Fora bom trabalhar em casa durante a última semana, em vez de ir ao escritório no cassino, como de costume. Passara muito tempo com Michael também, pois Anna continuava a amamentá-lo a cada três horas. Normalmente o deixava no escritório com eles por grande parte da tarde. Neste momento, a criança estava no quarto dela, dando seu cochilo da tarde, mas há pouco estivera deitada em uma esteira no chão, mexendo em seus brinquedos enquanto ele murmurava e sorria. Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Nikos com a lembrança.

Ele se sacudiu. Que tipo de ambiente de trabalho era aquele? Apesar da organização de Anna, os hábitos de trabalho dele estavam tornando-se relapsos. Suas usuais 16 ou 18 horas por dia se tornavam impraticáveis, porque se distraía constantemente com a risada do filho e com a bela visão de Anna em uma fina blusa branca e uma saia grafite, cruzando as pernas ao tomar notas.

Não, tinha de ater-se ao plano. Anna estaria livre da carga do trabalho, e ele encontraria outra secretária. Nikos faria isso para que seu filho pudesse ter uma infância feliz, depois retornaria às suas 18 horas de trabalho diárias. Mostraria ao filho o império que em breve seria dele. Não podia descuidar do trabalho agora.

Mas ele partiria amanhã. Tinha apenas esta noite para fazer Anna apaixonar-se antes de seguir para Cingapura e, apesar de ainda acreditar que podia alcançar o objetivo, era chegada a hora de ser criativo. Em breve não teria escolha, a não ser... argh... falar sobre _sentimentos. _Falaria sobre sua infância. As mulheres não amolecem com histórias de pobreza e miséria?

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ele, de repente distraído pela saia curta de Anna, que se ajoelhava perto do cesto de lixo, inclinando-se à frente, apoiada nas mãos. Imagens loucas atravessaram seus pensamentos.

Ela apanhou um currículo amassado do chão, então percebeu algo atrás do cesto. Nikos tremeu quando ela viu o envelope azul claro que ele atirara ali mais cedo. Anna apanhou e leu o envelope.

— Foi postado na Grécia.

Nikos pegou um novo currículo.

— Você já olhou este aqui?

Ela não se deixou distrair e segurou o envelope azul um pouco mais alto.

— Quando você recebeu esta carta?

— Ontem — disse ele, rangendo os dentes.

Ela empurrou de volta uma longa mecha que escapara do coque.

— Não foi aberta, mas estava na lixeira.

— E o que quer dizer com isso?

— Você não vai lê-la?

— Acho que minhas ações são auto-explicativas.

— Mas se a viúva de seu pai escreveu lá da Grécia para tentar reparar o rompimento da família...

— Não há rompimento, porque não há família — disse ele. — Meu pai não significava nada para mim. E agora ele está morto, por que deveria preocupar-me com sua viúva? Ela pode me escrever ou não. A escolha é dela. Sou perfeitamente capaz de jogar as cartas dela no lixo sem os seus conselhos.

Ele ainda recordava muito bem da primeira carta que recebera da grega. Trazia a notícia da morte de seu pai e informava que ele deixara para Nikos uma participação em seus investimentos no ramo naval. Pior, ela lhe dissera que seu pai fora o investidor secreto que ajudara Nikos a criar a Stavrakis Resorts. Seu pai o ajudara a construir seu primeiro hotel.

Emocionado, Nikos ainda assim se recusara a ir ao funeral ou a conhecer seus meio-irmãos. Também recusara suas ações na empresa. Ele não queria nada da família que fora mais importante para seu pai do que ele e sua mãe.

Mas foi a gentileza de sua carta o que mais o chocou. Fora muito gentil, e ele só esperava ódio da parte dela. A confusão e a dor o haviam levado até a casa de Anna. Nikos instintivamente buscara seu conforto, seus braços, sua cama, e eles conceberam Michael...

Anna lhe dirigiu um penetrante olhar turquesa, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

— Mas como ainda pode odiar seu pai agora, sabendo que ele o ajudou?

— Se eu soubesse que ele era o investidor por trás da firma de capital de risco que financiou meu primeiro hotel, teria jogado o dinheiro de volta na cara dele.

— Mas...

— Ele era um homem casado quando seduziu minha mãe. Engravidou-a e então a mandou para Nova York. Esse homem não significa nada para mim.

— Mas sua madrasta...

— Nunca mais a chame desse jeito.

—A sua... a viúva do seu pai disse que ele tentou mandar-lhe dinheiro todos os meses de sua infância. Era sua mãe que não aceitava.

Sim, ele recordava o que a grega dissera: que seu pai sempre amara Nikos, que tentara visitá-lo e mandar dinheiro para seu sustento, mas a mãe, orgulhosa, não aceitara. Dissera inclusive que seu pai não queria que sua mãe fosse para Nova York, que ficara com o coração partido quando ela se fora. E que fora sua mãe que se recusara a deixá-lo ver o filho.

Nikos não sabia em quem acreditar.

Em sua mãe, claro, disse a si mesmo, furioso. Ela morrera tomando conta dele. Merecia sua lealdade.

A última coisa que Nikos queria era ler mais uma carta da grega. O passado estava morto e enterrado. E era melhor que permanecesse assim.

Infelizmente, Anna não via as coisas desta forma. Os lábios dela se apertaram.

— Vou ler a carta.

Nikos lhe segurou a mão.

— Você é rápida quando tenta resolver meus problemas familiares. Faz isto para evitar lidar com os problemas de sua própria família?

Ela hesitou.

— O que quer dizer?

— Por que sua irmã veio até aqui? Você fugiu da pergunta por mais de uma semana. Eu gostaria de ter uma resposta.

Ela puxou a mão, mas ele a segurou rapidamente.

— Não é nada — resmungou. — Uma discussão familiar.

— Tem algo a ver com Victor Sinistyn?

— Não se meta nisso! Não preciso de sua compaixão nem de sua ajuda. Posso lidar com isso sozinha...

Ela segurou o abridor de cartas com a mão, tremendo, e enfiou a ponta afiada da lâmina na lateral do envelope azul com uma força exagerada. A lâmina cortou a palma de sua mão e ela soltou um grito.

— Deixe-me ver sua mão — pediu Nikos.

Anna virou o rosto numa tentativa infrutífera de esconder as lágrimas. Nikos se sentiu aliviado ao ver que ela não resistiu quando ele gentilmente tomou-lhe a mão. O sangue do corte manchou o punho de sua camisa enquanto ele examinava precariamente o corte.

— Não creio que vá precisar de pontos. — Nikos já se machucara bastante treinando boxe na academia e tinha condições de julgar. — Vamos apenas lavá-lo para evitar infecção.

Ele a guiou até o banheiro adjacente e ela o seguiu, parecendo aturdida. Quando Nikos colocou a mão dela água corrente, Anna estremeceu. Ele a enxugou suavemente com uma grossa toalha de algodão.

— Isto pode arder um pouco — disse, antes de aplicar o antisséptico que guardava no gabinete para qualquer ferimento sofrido durante os treinos.

Colocou uma pequena bandagem sobre o corte.

— Tudo feito.

Ela abriu os olhos.

— Obrigada.

— Anna, diga-me que influência Sinistyn tem sobre você.

— Nenhuma.

— Você é uma grande mentirosa.

— Esse é um assunto particular.

— Não se afeta meu filho. Diga-me ou arrancarei a resposta de Sinistyn. Ou talvez mande Cooper buscar Natalie. Duvido que ela tenha ido longe.

— Por favor, não faça isso. — Ela baixou os olhos, depois se sentou numa cadeira de madeira maciça. — Tudo bem. Vou contar. Nós estamos endividadas.

— De quanto é a dívida?

Ela respirou profundamente, ainda incapaz de fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Eram seis milhões, mas agora são quatro. A taxa de juros é de 35 por cento e se multiplica diariamente. É por isso que estivemos no palácio da minha bisavó, tentando arrumá-lo para conseguir encontrar um comprador. Mas o lugar precisa de uma fortuna em reformas.

— Devia ter me pedido o dinheiro.

— Você acha que eu me venderia por um palácio?

— Anna!

— Obrigada por sua oferta gentil, mas já encontramos um comprador.

— Para o palácio ou para você? — perguntou, tentando animá-la com a alfinetada, com algo que fizesse seus olhos parecerem menos mortos e derrotados. Mas ela não lhe deu atenção.

— Para ambos, acho — disse Anna. — Victor comprou o palácio a minha mãe por dois milhões de dólares. É por isso que lhe devemos apenas quatro milhões agora. Ele está planejando demolir o palácio e construir uma nova casa para me dar de presente de casamento.

— O quê? — reagiu Nikos.

— Victor me deseja há muito tempo. — Esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço, ela se levantou da cadeira e começou a caminhar. — Ele vem emprestando dinheiro aos meus pais ao longo dos anos por saber que um dia deixaríamos de pagar. Acho que foi sua maneira de... encostar-me contra a parede.

Nikos foi tomado pela raiva.

— Vou matá-lo.

Ela abanou a cabeça.

— Não, posso lidar com ele. Falarei com Victor, farei com que entenda que não o amo e nunca serei sua esposa. Se você quer ajudar-me, há somente uma coisa que pode fazer. Algo que iria realmente me ajudar bastante.

— E o que é? — perguntou Nikos, aliviado por ouvi-la admitir que não tinha interesse em casar com Victor Sinistyn.

Anna o mirou com uma dolorosa expressão de esperança nos seus amáveis olhos de amêndoa.

— Contrate-me novamente como sua secretária para que eu possa pagar a dívida.

— Já lhe disse. Você não tem que se preocupar com a dívida. Eu tomo conta disso — falou Nikos. _E vou começar destruindo Sinistyn, _prometeu a si mesmo.

— Por favor, apenas me contrate novamente — implorou Anna, a orgulhosa que nunca implorava por nada.

Ele a tomou pela mão. Queria cobri-la de beijos, fazê-la saber que estava a salvo, que não deixaria ninguém machucá-la novamente.

— Protegerei você e sua família. Juro pela minha vida.

— Eu só preciso de um emprego. — Ela lambeu os lábios, nervosa.

Por um momento Nikos não pôde parar de olhar para a boca de Anna. Por que ainda não a levara para o quarto?

—Não — disse ele, furioso por sentir-se tentado a ceder. Adoraria tê-la como sua secretária novamente. Sua vida era tão mais fácil com Anna a seu lado. E era difícil negar-lhe qualquer coisa quando sentia tanta vontade de beijá-la. Mas não podia ser egoísta. Não agora. — Não a quero como secretária. Quero você como esposa.

— Nikos, por favor — sussurrou Anna, com aqueles lábios completamente rosados. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, empurrando os seios para cima. — Preciso tanto disso...

Ele também.

Tomando-a nos braços, beijou-a.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Anna não pôde sequer tentar impedi-lo. O beijo era quente, absorvente. Ela sentiu os dedos dele correrem pelo seu pescoço em direção às costas e todo o seu corpo pareceu relaxar. Por um breve momento pensou poder deixar de lado todas as preocupações. Ela estava segura nos braços dele. Talvez Nikos pudesse cuidar dela, protegê-la. Amá-la...

A língua dele tocou novamente a dela, acariciando-a em uma dança erótica que a deixou sem ar. Anna se debruçou sobre Nikos com um suspiro.

— Anna — sussurrou ele, tão suavemente que as palavras eram mera respiração contra sua pele. — Seu lugar é comigo. Sempre.

Ele a imprensou contra a mesa, beijando o espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro até que uma comichão de desejo se espalhasse pelo corpo. Correu as mãos pelo seu cabelo, fazendo com que os grampos se espalhassem no chão e o cabelo escapasse do coque, derramando-se sobre os ombros. Apoiou uma instável mão no ombro musculoso dele. Os dedos de Nikos tatearam a cintura da saia grafite e depois se moveram por baixo da apertada blusa branca. Um arfar escapou de sua boca ao sentir os largos dedos dele brincarem sobre a pele de sua barriga.

Sem aviso, ele a jogou sobre a mesa, segurando-a contra o próprio corpo. Afastou-lhe as pernas, colocando-as ao redor de si. Através de sua calça bem cortada, Anna podia sentir o quanto ele a desejava.

Ela também o desejava. Mas estava com medo. Com medo de confiar demais, doar-se demais. E se ela se permitisse depender de Nikos e ele a destruísse?

Anna não devia ceder ao próprio desejo. Se concordasse em ser esposa dele, seria um desastre. Ela não poderia doar-se a um homem que não a amava.

Nikos se afastou.

— Você está tremendo.

Tentando encontrar uma saída, indicou os currículos, os laptops, os calendários espalhados pela mesa de mogno.

— Não podemos fazer isso — falou, ofegante. — Há muita coisa em jogo.

Com um resmungo de irritação, ele derrubou tudo que estava sobre a mesa. Sem nem mesmo parecer notar o estrondo dos laptops ao cair no chão, ele a empurrou contra a madeira lustrosa da mesa.

— Aqui. Agora.

— Nikos...

Ele se inclinou à frente, pressionando o corpo contra o dela. Com o rosto a centímetros do seu, os olhos escuros, penetrantes.

— Diga-me que não quer isto. Diga-me que não _me _quer.

Lambendo os lábios, Anna tentou dizer algo. Mas as mentiras não conseguiam formar-se na sua boca, porque tudo o que ela queria fazer era beijá-lo e sentir a pele nua dele contra o corpo.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo-o desabotoar lentamente sua blusa. Nikos lhe beijou a pele nua, centímetro por centímetro, até finalmente lhe arrancar a blusa do corpo. Sem sequer saber o que fazia, Anna sussurrou:

— Por favor.

Ele parou.

— Por favor, o quê?

Por favor, depressa.

Por favor, faça amor comigo agora.

Por favor, sinta amor por mim...

— Espere — disse ela, com a voz entrecortada.

Para sua surpresa, Nikos a soltou e, privada do seu toque, Anna abriu os olhos.

Nikos olhou para ela com uma expressão que Anna jamais vira. Não, isto não era verdade. Ela vira esta expressão em seu rosto uma vez. Na noite em que conceberam Misha. Nikos Stavrakis, o implacável bilionário, estava olhando para ela com um brilho vulnerável nos olhos escuros. Como se ela, sozinha, tivesse o poder de machucá-lo. Ou salvá-lo.

— Qual o problema, _zoe mou? _— perguntou ele suavemente.

— Tenho medo — balbuciou Anna, mas depois parou, assustada.

— De quê?

— Tenho medo de que você me machuque — sussurrou.

Um sorriso repentino entortou os lábios dele, atenuando os ângulos duros de sua bela face. Nikos alisava gentilmente o queixo de Anna.

— Eu nunca machucaria você, _agape mou. _Nunca.

E naquele momento ela acreditou nele.

Anna o buscou, desabotoando-lhe a amarrotada camisa de linho. Ao contrário dos dele ao removerem sua roupa, os dedos dela pareciam desajeitados. Tremiam de excitação, até que, no último botão, ela desistiu e lhe rasgou a camisa impacientemente.

— Esta é minha camisa favorita — disse ele, assustado.

— Péssima idéia usá-la hoje — murmurou ela.

Ofegante, ele apoiou os joelhos na mesa, ficando sobre Anna, e acariciou os seios por inteiro, lentamente, por baixo do tecido rendado do sutiã. Ela emitiu um gemido.

Nikos desenganchou o fecho e lhe arrancou o sutiã, atirando-o no chão.

— Lindos — disse, reunindo os seios com ambas as mãos, e ela arqueou as costas contra a mesa, esforçando-se para fazê-lo chegar mais perto. Ele inclinou a cabeça para provar-lhe o sabor dos seios. Mas parou abruptamente.

Tentando imaginar a razão, Anna olhou para baixo e viu que um pequeno fio de leite materno escapara de seu seio esquerdo. Ela sentiu uma ponta de vergonha, logo superada. Era uma lactante. Não devia ter vergonha disso. Mesmo assim...

Nikos ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, depois baixou a cabeça e tocou o outro seio com a língua áspera. Anna suspirou de prazer. E arfou quando ele desceu até suas pernas.

Nikos movia a língua lentamente. Parecia tocar cada terminação nervosa do corpo dela, fazendo-a estremecer e contorcer-se de desejo.

Agarrando os cabelos dele com as mãos, Anna olhou para o teto, sabendo que devia fazê-lo parar, que devia afastar-se, mas não conseguia. Estava nua no escritório, suas coxas bem afastadas sobre a mesa de mogno, e seu chefe, o playboy desejado por mulheres muito mais bonitas que ela, acariciava-a, deixando-a prestes a explodir de prazer.

E então ocorreu. Anna ouviu um grito alto e percebeu que saíra de sua própria boca. Por alguns segundos, tudo o que conseguia fazer era respirar. Nikos a tomou nos braços, segurando-a junto ao corpo enquanto dizia palavras carinhosas. Anna percebeu que ele nem mesmo estava completamente nu. Mas se encontrava inteiramente excitado. Podia sentir isso por sua calça feita sob medida. Mesmo assim, Nikos não tentava fazer amor com ela.

Por que não?

Começou a acariciá-lo por sobre o tecido, mas ele segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Case comigo, Anna. Seja minha esposa. Sim.

Sim.

Por Deus, sim.

— Não posso. — Era horrível dizer isso. E não era o que ela queria. — Podemos criar nosso filho juntos, mas não posso casar com você, Nikos. Nunca daria certo.

— Se você está dizendo. — Ele se afastou e, sem ao menos olhar em para ela, começou a vestir a camisa.

Anna sentou, ainda nua, sentindo-se tonta.

— Você não entende? Nunca seríamos felizes juntos.

— Não, não entendo. Só vejo uma mulher mimada que está determinada a jogar a felicidade fora com ambas as mãos.

— Você não me ama... — começou, torcendo para que ele discordasse.

Em vez disso, Nikos a cortou.

— E você não me ama. — Seu rosto, tão caloroso e amável apenas alguns instantes atrás, agora expressava um desprezo glacial. — Mas nós dois amamos nosso filho. Estou tentando fazer o melhor para ele. Gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo.

— Estou fazendo.

— Certo. — Ele abotoou a camisa rapidamente. — O que fiz para que você me odiasse, Anna? O que fiz de tão horrível? O que fiz a não ser tentar tomar conta de nós todos? Um de nós tem que assumir a responsabilidade pela família que criamos. Principalmente se levarmos em consideração que você não se preocupa com ela.

— Espere, isso não é verdade. Você sabe que não é verdade!

Virou de costas para sair.

— Vou encontrar Sinistyn e resolver tudo de uma vez por todas. Antes que ele dê um jeito de tornar-se padrasto do Michael. Porque, aparentemente, você não consegue dizer não a ele. Coisa que não acontece comigo.

— Não desejo machucar você. Só não quero que se envolva.

— Tarde demais.

— Não é problema seu, mas meu. Eu deveria ser a pessoa que...

— Meu Deus, você realmente não tem a mínima confiança em mim, não é? Não importa o que eu faça ou diga, você não vai aceitar minha ajuda. Você preferiria brigar comigo. Preferiria colocar a ambos, você e nosso filho, em perigo. — Ele parou à porta. — Sempre admirei você, Anna. É uma pena que o bom senso que tem como secretária lhe falta como mulher.

As palavras atingiram Anna no fundo da alma. Com o rosto sombrio, Nikos completou:

— Examine os currículos, Anna. Encontre-me uma nova secretária. Quando eu voltar, dê-me um nome. Estou farto de brigar com você.

Nikos estava sombrio ao subir na traseira de sua limusine. Examinava documentos sobre os detalhes de última hora da oferta de arrendamento do terreno em Cingapura enquanto o motorista o levava de volta ao cassino.

Ele perdera o controle.

Ele que nunca perdia o controle.

Maldição, Anna estava realmente começando a afetá-lo. Acusara-a de deixar suas emoções sobrepujarem a razão, mas ele fizera o mesmo.

A maneira como gritara com ela o fazia estremecer agora. As coisas não saíram como planejara. Gritar com ela não era o jeito certo de deixá-la apaixonada. Até ele sabia disso.

Nikos suspirou, encostando a cabeça no vidro escuro e observando a paisagem vazia e árida do deserto de Nevada. Sentira-se tão perto. Sua alma flutuara ao senti-la tremer com o contato de sua língua. Tivera certeza de que ela diria sim ao seu pedido. Por que se contivera se não conseguia pensar em nada mais além de deitar-se com Anna? Ele dissera que só queria fazer amor com ela como sua esposa, e isso ainda era verdade.

Nikos rangeu os dentes. Tinha apenas 24 horas para resolver a questão. Da próxima vez não hesitaria. Não cederia. Iria seduzi-la e conseguir, ao mesmo tempo, sua própria satisfação e a concordância dela à sua proposta. E antes que Anna tivesse chance de mudar de idéia, iria levá-la até uma daquelas capelas que funcionam 24 horas para consumar tudo imediatamente.

Olhou para o documento ainda na sua pasta. Seus advogados já haviam projetado o acordo pré-nupcial: se o casamento acabasse, cada qual ficaria com o que tinha no início. O que deixaria Anna praticamente sem nada.

Não tinha a intenção de fazê-la sofrer. Pelo contrário, queria que ela vivesse com luxo. Manteria inclusive sua mãe esnobe com suas bolsas Hermes. Qualquer coisa para fazer Anna feliz. O acordo tinha apenas o objetivo de assegurar que Anna não tivesse nenhum incentivo para abandonar o casamento.

Ele retorceu o pescoço, estalando as juntas para aliviar o estresse, e revisou sua estratégia. Hoje seria a última noite para resolver a questão. Depois que terminasse com Sinistyn, iria direto para casa, faria amor com Anna até que ela não visse coisa com coisa, e ela assinaria o acordo pré-nupcial. Então eles iriam até o tribunal para pegar a licença e, de lá, até uma capela 24 horas.

Flexionou as mãos, tentando relaxar. Anna o estava afetando. Provavelmente porque passavam tanto tempo juntos, misturando casa e trabalho. Fora maravilhoso, de certo modo, tê-la de volta ao escritório. A melhor secretária que jamais tivera. Juntos, formavam um time perfeito. Imbatível.

_Não. _Afastou o pensamento. Já tomara a decisão. E hoje à noite estaria feito. Arranjaria uma nova secretária, tomaria Anna como esposa e manteria sua casa e seu trabalho separados. Teria Anna à noite, veria seu filho todo dia e retomaria às 18 horas diárias de trabalho. Essa era a única vida que fazia sentido para ele. Uma vida que podia controlar.

Mas Anna _tinha _que se casar com ele. Sem isso, todo o resto desmoronava.

Esfregando as mãos contra a testa, Nikos suspirou. Estava na hora de jogar sua última cartada. Não tinha escolha. Partiria para Cingapura amanhã, para encontrar-se com funcionários do governo e assegurar o sucesso da oferta de arrendamento do terreno feita pela Stavrakis Resorts. O novo hotel-cassino seria um importante ativo na fortuna do seu filho.

Mas antes teria de resolver a questão com Anna.

Diria a ela que a amava.

Nunca dissera essas palavras antes — a ninguém. E mesmo esta noite seria uma mentira. Mentiria para que ela se rendesse, para que o amasse. Prometera jamais dizer essas três palavras, mas abriria mão do pequeno rasgo de honra agora. Faria muito mais que isso para proteger sua família.

Diria que a amava e a faria acreditar nisso. Tinha de convencê-la de que realmente falava sério. Convencê-la de que seria um bom marido. De que merecia seu amor, mesmo que fosse mentira...

Teve uma súbita lembrança de Anna em sua cama, nua, com os cabelos despenteados e um sorriso doce e sedutor, olhando para ele com olhos honestos e confiáveis.

Afastou a imagem perturbadora. Quando o motorista ergueu a porta da garagem privativa no terceiro andar do estacionamento do L´Hermitage, Nikos se concentrou no encontro com Victor Sinistyn, a quem telefonara no caminho até a cidade.

Não podia culpá-lo por querer Anna para si. Nikos rangeu os dentes ao entrar no elevador privativo. Qualquer homem desejaria Anna. Mas Sinistyn fora longe demais tentando forçá-la a casar contra a própria vontade. Tentando _comprá-la _com trapaças e colocando pressão sobre sua família.

Imagens de Anna atravessaram sua mente: gargalhando na piscina semana passada, mergulhando com o filho deles, sorrindo para Nikos sob a luz forte do sol. Ela era tão bonita, tão vibrante, tão entusiasmada e viva. Como Sinistyn _ousava _aprisioná-la? Como ele ousava tomar por meio da manipulação e da força algo que ele não tinha o direito de chamar de seu?

— É hora de ele enfrentar alguém de seu tamanho — murmurou Nikos em voz baixa ao entrar no escritório.

— Como, senhor? — Margaret, a assistente administrativa sênior do cassino, estava trabalhando como sua secretária executiva em tarefas mais simples. Ocupava temporariamente a antiga mesa de Anna, do lado de fora do escritório.

— Por favor, avise-me quando Victor Sinistyn chegar. — Fechando a porta atrás de si, foi até as janelas exteriores e olhou para o Las Vegas Boulevard, observando o tráfego agitado. Foi até a garrafa de cristal e preparou uma pequena dose de uísque. Então parou.

Era possível que estivesse fazendo a mesma coisa que Sinistyn? Tentando possuir Anna sem ter direito?

Não, respondeu ferozmente. Não era a mesma coisa de jeito algum. Sinistyn estava tentando forçar Anna a casar com ele para satisfazer sua própria luxúria egoísta. Nikos só queria proteger sua família. Proteger seu filho.

_Mesmo assim, _a voz da consciência, enferrujada pelo desuso, sussurrou em sua mente, _você vai fazê-la apaixonar-se com pretensões falsas, para prendê-la a você para sempre. Isso não é tão ruim quanto?_

Tentou afastar o pensamento, mas ele não ia embora. Andou para lá e para cá pelo escritório, tentando concentrar-se em Sinistyn, o acordo de Cingapura, qualquer coisa menos seus planos para Anna. Por fim, desistiu e esmurrou o saco de boxe no canto do escritório para esvaziar a mente.

Havia sangue em dois nós de seus dedos quando se debruçou sobre o vidro espelhado que dava para o salão principal do cassino. Olhou para baixo impacientemente, checando o relógio. Sinistyn estava dois minutos atrasado.

Então seus olhos se aguçaram.

Sinistyn não estava atrasado. Já se achava na parte de baixo do cassino, sob o alto lustre de cristal, em meio a colunas douradas do século XIX, mesas de roleta e caça-níqueis.

Não estava sozinho. Trouxera dois seguranças, brutamontes do seu clube. Mas não estava falando com eles.

Estava falando com Anna.

_Anna. _Ainda vestindo a blusa branca colante e a saia preta, mais sexy que nunca, com suas pernas muito longas e lustrosas sapatilhas pretas. O cabelo escuro, que ele desajeitara completamente ontem, caía em cascata sobre os ombros. Seus lábios estavam completamente rosados e inchados, como se tivesse acabado de levantar da cama.

Ela estava muito tentadora: inocência e pecado empacotados em uma atraente embalagem única.

Nikos soltou um palavrão em voz baixa. Ela desafiara suas ordens diretas e viera até aqui para interceptar Sinistyn. Nikos apertou as mandíbulas. Dessa distância ele não podia ler as expressões nos seus rostos. O que Anna estava falando para ele? O que ele estava dizendo a ela? De punhos fechados, deixou o escritório a passos largos na direção do elevador.

Quando alcançou o andar térreo, fez sinais para que Cooper, seu chefe de segurança, o seguisse com dois guarda-costas.

Acompanhado deles, caminhou rapidamente em meio ao barulho dos caça-níqueis e dos jogadores na direção de Anna e Sinistyn, mal podendo conter a fúria.

Por que ela não confiava nele? Nem uma única vez? Por que tinha de tornar as coisas _tão _difíceis?

— Sinistyn — disse friamente, tocando-lhe o ombro. — Vamos subir para conversar. — Nikos olhou para Anna. — Saia.

— Vou ficar — disse ela, levantando o queixo.

Ele ouviu Sinistyn dar uma risada baixinha. Nikos rangeu os dentes.

— Deixe-me lidar com isso.

— Esta não é uma briga sua, é minha. — Para surpresa de Nikos, Anna se voltou para Victor Sinistyn e colocou a mão sobre o braço cabeludo dele, olhando profunda e sentimentalmente em seus olhos. — Victor, lamento que isto tenha ido tão longe. A culpa é minha.

— Finalmente você recuperou o bom sendo, _loobemaya. _Já esperei tempo suficiente para que você fosse minha esposa. — Desviando os olhos do decote dela com um meio sorriso triunfal, encarou Nikos, olho no olho. — Finalmente você escolheu o homem certo.

Nikos sentiu um estranho aperto no peito. Uma sensação ruim se espalhou pelo seu corpo. Ela escolhera Sinistyn em vez dele? Ela confiava mais naquele homem do que nele?

— Não. — Anna balançou a cabeça para Sinistyn. — É isto que estou tentando dizer-lhe. Sinto muito, mas não amo você, Victor. Nunca amei. Devia ter deixado isso claro desde a primeira vez em que flertou comigo, dez anos atrás. Nunca me unirei a você. Não importa quanto dinheiro empreste aos meus pais. Nunca.

A expressão convencida desapareceu do rosto de Sinistyn. Ele parecia tenso e perigoso.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

— Você comprou o palácio para nada. Vou pagar-lhe o dinheiro que devemos. Mas não quero você.

O rosto dele corou de raiva.

— Na boate, semana passada, você me passou outra impressão.

Ela respirou profundamente e o fitou nos olhos.

— Eu ia pedir sua ajuda para conseguir a guarda do meu filho. Foi errado da minha parte. Mas você também estava errado ao emprestar milhões de dólares aos meus pais a juros de 35 por cento enquanto se dizia nosso amigo.

— Seu pai prometeu que você seria minha. Quando estávamos fazendo negócios juntos, ele disse que iria convencê-la...

— Ele tentou, mas não aceitei. Nós nos conhecemos há um longo tempo, Victor. É hora de sermos honestos. Nunca serei sua esposa, mas pagarei de volta cada moeda que lhe devemos. Podemos ao menos permanecer amigos?

Ela estendeu a mão.

Mas a expressão de Victor era séria enquanto olhava da mão esticada para o rosto dela. Agarrou sua mão com força, fazendo com que ela gritasse.

— Esperei por você — disse suavemente. — Tentei ser legal. Mas parece que você entende apenas uma linguagem. Você é minha, Anna. Minha.

Preparou um soco. Prendendo a respiração, Anna se encolheu.

Rápido como um lampejo, Nikos se colocou entre eles, segurando a mão do homem. Ele o fez perder o equilíbrio com um forte gancho de direita e o derrubou no chão.

— Não toque nela — gritou Nikos. — Nem agora, nem nunca.

Seu corpo estava gritando pelo sangue daquele homem. Ele queria esmurrar Victor Sinistyn. Queria matar aquele homem por tentar machucá-la.

Mas então ouviu o suave gemido de Anna.

Nikos percebeu que seus homens mal conseguiam manter os homens de Sinistyn sob controle e que a qualquer momento uma pancadaria generalizada iria começar em seu cassino. Eles já estavam sendo observados por apostadores, passantes e turistas.

Respirando com esforço, Nikos se afastou, sacudindo Sinistyn.

— Tirem-no daqui — ordenou a Cooper.

Este aquiesceu e, com um simples gesto, fez com que aparecesse uma falange de seguranças.

— Sigam-me, senhores — disse Cooper, erguendo o braço em um gesto irônico.

Um dos guarda-costas de Sinistyn tentou ajudar seu chefe a levantar, mas o russo empurrou seu braço de lado e se levantou sozinho.

— Vai se arrepender disto, Stavrakis — disse Sinistyn, e seus olhos se dirigiram a Anna. — Vocês dois irão se arrepender.

Ele saiu intempestivamente, seguido de perto por seus guarda-costas.

— Vou garantir que ele não volte — disse Cooper calmamente. — E colocarei mais guardas no turno da noite. — Então disse para a multidão: — O show acabou, pessoal. As garçonetes circularão para garantir que todos recebam suas bebidas.

Nikos tomou Anna nos braços quando ela se jogou contra o seu peito.

— Ah, Nikos, sinto muito. É tudo minha culpa.

Ao toque dela, ele voltou a si. Olhou para Anna e acariciou seu cabelo.

— Tudo que você disse estava certo — disse ela, rosto cheio de lágrimas. — Tudo. Eu devia ter confiado em você. Fui uma idiota. Uma idiota egoísta, covarde. — Ela imprensou seu rosto contra a camisa dele com um soluço, então olhou para ele, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas pálidas. — Eu fugi quando você estava apenas tentando proteger-nos. Pode me perdoar?

Nikos estava certo sobre Victor.

Anna sentia uma dor no coração. Ela sabia que Vitor era mau, mas nunca poderia imaginar que iria querer machucá-la. Natalie também tentara avisá-la, mas ela não lhe dera ouvidos.

Nikos estava certo sobre tudo. Talvez tivesse sido possessivo e controlador, mas ao menos seus motivos eram bons. Forte, leal e verdadeiro, sempre colocara sua nova família em primeiro lugar. Por que ela não fizera o mesmo? Por que não fora corajosa o suficiente para ficar e lutar em vez de acreditar nas piores coisas a respeito dele?

— Perdoe-me — disse ela novamente.

Os olhos escuros de Nikos estavam impenetráveis quando tocou os lábios dela com o dedo.

— Não há nada a ser perdoado.

De repente ela percebeu o olhar curioso dos espectadores e o barulho dos caça-níqueis.

— Antes que parta para a Ásia, preciso falar com você.

— Vamos subir. — Ele a abraçou, guiando-a gentilmente na direção do elevador privativo. Seu corpo se aquecia junto ao dela. Anna colocou a mão ao redor da cintura musculosa dele.

Nikos deixara claro que não queria mais brigar com ela. Anna estivera torcendo para que ele tivesse mudado de idéia, para que ela conseguisse provar que podia ser ao mesmo tempo boa mãe e boa funcionária. Mas agora era tarde demais. Ele não a queria como secretária. Queria que ela cumprisse a sua parte no acordo.

Ela estragara tudo.

Logo que subiram, Nikos pediu o nome de sua nova secretária. Anna lhe daria o nome, e amanhã ele voaria para Cingapura. Ela não teria outra alternativa a não ser fazer as malas para Nova York.

Na nova vida, apesar da liberdade, não teria algo que queria desesperadamente. O homem que amava.

Anna o amava. Pronto. Admitia, pelo menos para si. Mas ele não queria contratá-la. E sem que ele a amasse, ela não se casaria. Não havia mais nada a dizer.

A não ser que ela quisesse uma última noite para recordar. Uma noite para gargalhar com ele novamente. Para ser ousada. Para ser atrevida. Uma noite onde Anna se permitiria amá-lo com todo o coração.

Uma noite para provar o quanto confiava nele.

Mas Nikos já a rejeitara muitas vezes, guardando-se para o casamento. Antes que partisse, poderia fazê-lo mudar de idéia, só por uma noite?

Ela nunca seduzira um homem, mas talvez fosse chegada a hora de tentar.

Maravilhada com seu próprio atrevimento, enquanto cruzavam o térreo do cassino abraçados, Anna correu os dedos pela cintura de Nikos.

— Você trocou de camisa.

— Você rasgou a última.

— Sinto muito. — Ela encostou o seio na lateral do corpo dele enquanto caminhavam.

— O que está fazendo?

— Como assim?

Ele apressou o passo até o elevador e, no momento em que as portas se fecharam, atirou-se sobre ela.

Imprensando-a contra a parede fria de metal, beijou-a selvagemmente, correndo as mãos por toda a extensão do seu corpo.

— Por Deus, você me deixa maluco — sussurrou. — Quero você, Anna. Isso está me matando.

— Ótimo. — Ela alcançou a camisa dele e viu sua expressão quando puxou o tecido e explorou o peito musculoso, coberto de pelos escuros. — Desta vez você não vai rejeitar-me — disse ela. Desabotoou a camisa dele. Seus dedos se moviam habilmente, como se houvesse seduzido homens a vida inteira.

— Você não vai me deixar esperando. Você não vai exigir que me case com você.

—Anna — a respiração de Nikos estava ficando mais pesada —, ambos sabemos...

— Depois. — Ela já sabia o que ele ia dizer e não queria ouvir. Não queria pensar nos currículos em sua bolsa nem no fato de que Nikos finalmente se decidira a deixá-la partir. Amanhã ela encararia friamente esses fatos. Mas esta noite faria parar o tempo. Teria uma noite perfeita com ele, que pudesse ficar cristalizada na sua memória para sempre.

Esta noite ela se entregaria a ele por inteiro. Eu amo você, Nikos. Eu amo você.

— Disse alguma coisa? — murmurou ele.

Ah, meu Deus, ela dissera aquelas palavras em voz alta? Tinha que distraí-lo.

— Eu disse _sem conversa. _— Alcançou a cintura dele. Desafivelando o cinto, arrancou-o da calça e o atirou no chão do elevador. Lentamente acariciou sua barriga por baixo da camisa, requebrando o corpo contra o dele.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Anna abriu o último botão da calça de Nikos.

Ele suspirou alto e a agarrou pelos pulsos.

— É isso o que você quer? — falou, ofegante.

Ela lutou contra as algemas que ele formava com as mãos, querendo tocá-lo, sentir sua pele nua contra a dela. Todo o seu corpo ansiava por ele.

A campainha do elevador soou quando chegaram ao andar do escritório. As portas se abriram. Ela se sentia bêbada, embriagada de desejo. Nikos a colocou nos braços, carregando-a bruscamente até a cobertura.

Ele a levou rapidamente até seu enorme quarto. Pressionou um botão na parede e o ambiente se iluminou à luz da lareira.

Nikos recomeçou a beijá-la, e ela fechou os olhos. Esqueceu-se de onde estava, esqueceu-se de tudo. Ele a deitou sobre o enorme colchão. Afagou-lhe a maçã do rosto, seguiu pelo pescoço, então colocou a mão suavemente entre os seios, sobre o coração.

Compenetrado como um lobo, mirou-a. Os olhos dele devoravam seu peito nu. Cabelos escuros cobriam o torso dele, afunilando-se até formar uma linha vertical que desaparecia sob a cintura da calça.

As roupas eram elegantes e finas. O uniforme de um homem rico, civilizado. Seu corpo era algo diferente, tinha algo mais. À medida que se desfazia das roupas, jogando-as no chão de ladrilhos brancos, ele revelava o guerreiro selvagem interior.

Permaneceu de pé à frente dela, nu, sem constrangimento. Seus músculos eram firmes, amplos. Ela viu as velhas cicatrizes, quase desaparecidas. Percebeu o quanto ele a desejava. Acima de tudo, viu seus olhos escuros, famintos de desejo. Anna se sentou, tentando tocá-lo, esticando os braços.

Num instante, Nikos estava sobre ela, imprensando suas costas contra a suavidade exuberante da cama.

—_Agape mou _— sussurrou. — Esperei por tanto tempo. Desejei você por tanto tempo...

Estendendo as mãos abertas por baixo das costas dela, abriu o zíper da saia. Puxou-lhe também a camisa por sobre a cabeça e atirou ambas ao chão. O calor da respiração dele fez com que ela sentisse a pele arder de desejo. Enquanto ele beijava seu corpo de cima a baixo, Anna lutava para não deixar escapar as três palavras proibidas.

Beijando-a, Nikos pressionava as costas dela contra o cobertor macio, abrindo bem as mãos enquanto lhe acariciava o corpo, fazendo-a tremer ao passar os dedos sobre sua calcinha e seu sutiã.

Ele a cobriu com seu corpo nu. Anna sentiu como se estivesse afogando-se. Agarrou-se a Nikos como a um salva-vidas, arfando enquanto ele abria seu sutiã e libertava os seios. Nikos se movia lentamente sobre seu corpo, roçando o peito no dela, pressionando sua firmeza nua entre as pernas dela ao mesmo tempo em que sugava seu pescoço, o ombro, a ponta das orelhas. Segurando-a, correu a língua ao redor da delicada borda da orelha de Anna, fazendo-a gemer. Ela virou o rosto para ele, segurando a parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto o beijava, faminta.

Então ela se afastou, fitando seus olhos.

Anna tinha que dizer as palavras. Não podia mais evitá-las.

— Nikos, eu amo você.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Nikos gelou.

— O quê?

— Eu amo você. — O rosto de Anna parecia desprotegido, vulnerável, quando ela repetiu as palavras.

Nikos tentara dizer essas mesmas três palavras durante a última hora, a mentira que resolveria a questão a seu favor. Não sentira vontade de dizê-las, não sentira vontade de mentir para ela. Ele se permitira acreditar que fazer amor com Anna seria suficiente.

Não. Era agora ou nunca. Tinha que fingir agora ou estaria tudo perdido.

Imaginou seu filho tendo um homem como Sinistyn por padrasto. Imaginou Anna nos braços de outro homem, e seus lábios se apertaram. Para proteger sua família, faria qualquer coisa, diria qualquer coisa, sacrificaria qualquer coisa.

Mesmo sua honra.

Olhando para o rosto dele com uma expressão preocupada, Anna apressou-se em dizer:

— Sei que você não me ama, mas está tudo bem...

— Eu também amo você — Disse as palavras rapidamente, cuspindo-as como se fossem uma granada.

— Você me ama?—Anna olhou para ele espantada, como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvira.

— Sim. — A voz dele era tensa, grave.

O rosto dela começou a iluminar-se por inteiro.

— Você me ama? — repetiu num sussurro, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Se ele a amava, a alegria em sua face seria suficiente para mantê-la aquecida durante mil invernos frios e escuros. — Eu nunca esperei... Eu nunca sonhei... Ah, Nikos...

Anna o beijou com um arrebatamento puro e doce. Ele retribuiu o beijo com fervor, desesperado para esquecer a mentira que contara. Ele a desejava. Ele desejava cada parte dela. Sua beleza, sua inocência e sua bondade.

Correu as mãos pela extensão da pele macia dela, beijando seus lábios, os seios, sugando as pontas dos dedos quando ela se esticava para puxá-lo mais para perto. O balanço de seu corpo sob o dele fez com que Nikos chegasse perigosamente perto de explodir. Somente a fina barreira de tecido o impedia de agarrar seu quadril e penetrá-la. Puxou o pano para baixo com os dentes enquanto corria os dedos por entre as pernas afastadas dela, traçando um caminho que ia da área sensível atrás dos joelhos até a parte interna da coxa. Nikos esticou a mão por baixo da calcinha e a puxou para baixo. Quando correu a língua sobre o ponto exato, movendo-a em círculos, Anna se contorceu e gemeu embaixo dele.

— Não — disse, ofegante, tentando afastá-lo. — Eu quero você dentro de mim...

Mas ele era impiedoso. Em vez de parar, utilizou os dedos para auxiliar a língua. Anna se arqueou violentamente, seu corpo debatendo-se contra a cama, e ele a sentiu sacudir-se e tremer ao atingir o clímax.

Prestes a explodir de prazer, Nikos se ergueu com um dos braços e se posicionou entre as pernas de Anna. Mas então hesitou. Não queria machucá-la. Teria que ir devagar.

Anna assumiu o controle da situação. Enquanto ele rangia os dentes, ardendo de desejo ao penetrá-la lentamente, ela esticava os braços e o puxava para si. Nikos sussurrou seu nome, movendo-se dentro dela, e a abraçou, beijando-a.

Sua língua se uniu à dela, acariciando-a profundamente, e à medida que seu corpo relaxava, o prazer retornava, intensificado.

_Ele me ama, _pensou, espantada. Os olhos de Anna se agitaram e ela viu a expressão no rosto dele enquanto a beijava. Era cheia de devoção. _Ele me ama._

Seu coração estava inundado de uma alegria que jamais sentira antes. Ele nunca dissera _eu amo você _antes.

Com estas três palavras, todo o seu mundo mudara.

Tudo daria certo. Por que não? Que problema era intransponível, que milagres eram impossíveis, se Nikos a amava?

Correndo as mãos pelos seios dela, Nikos a penetrou mais uma vez. Anna ergueu os quadris para receber o movimento dele, segurando-se nos seus ombros. Mas a cama era macia demais e a engolia cobertor adentro com o peso de Nikos.

Dando um resmungo de frustração, ele a levantou da cama com cuidado, o corpo dela ao redor do seu. Com cinco longos passos, cruzou o quarto até a parede mais próxima.

Anna gemeu enquanto ele pressionava seu corpo nu contra as janelas. Apertava as pernas ao redor do corpo rígido. Os empuxos faziam com que os seios fartos se movessem. Inclinando-se à frente, ele mordeu-lhe o pescoço, e uma espiral de desejo subiu pelo corpo de Anna, que começou a tremer por inteiro. Ela mal podia respirar. Sentiu-o explodir dentro de si com um grito, e também gritou, batendo mais forte contra as janelas, devorada pelo prazer mais intenso que já experimentara.

Ela se inclinou sobre ele, fraca e esgotada. Nikos a levantou nos braços e a deitou no tapete branco em frente ao fogo. Murmurando o nome dela carinhosamente, beijando-a na face, ele a abraçava apertado.

Foram necessários alguns minutos para que Anna abrisse os olhos, mas quando o fez Nikos a estava observando.

— Anna... — disse ele e então parou.

Será que já estava pensando que cometera um erro ao dizer que a amava? Ou talvez ela houvesse imaginado a coisa toda? De repente se sentiu assustada. Por um longo minuto Anna ouvia apenas o rugir do fogo.

Ele se esticou para acariciar a maçã do rosto dela.

— Não quero ser como Sinistyn. Responda-me uma última vez, e prometo nunca mais perguntar. — Respirou profundamente. — Você quer casar comigo?

Uma torrente de alívio e alegria a atravessou.

— Sim — respondeu.

— Esta noite? Agora?

Ela sorriu, puxando-lhe a orelha por brincadeira.

— Teremos que conseguir uma licença, não é? O tribunal fechou horas atrás.

— Telefonarei para a casa do juiz.

— Não. Vamos fazer tudo direito. Por favor.

— Amanhã, então? — resmungou. — A primeira coisa, logo pela manhã?

— Tudo bem — disse ela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e sorrindo.

— Você quer mesmo casar comigo?

— Sim!

— Diga de novo — ordenou, segurando-a bem perto.

Ela sorriu de pura felicidade.

— Nikos, quero casar com você.

Enquanto abraçava Anna durante a longa e interminável noite, Nikos observava a luz da lua sobre a cama larga. Ele a manteve bem próxima, ouvindo-a suspirar, dormindo contra seu ombro nu. Ela era tão doce. Tão confiável.

E ele a enganara.

_Fiz o que tinha de fazer, _disse para si próprio. Anna seria sua para sempre. Michael teria uma família permanente. Ele salvara sua família. Fora uma disputa entre a estratégia dela e a dele.

Mas Nikos jamais imaginara que o gosto da vitória seria este.

Mentira para ela. Agora, mesmo a tendo em seus braços, tão morna e macia, sentia-se frio. Olhou para seu rosto amável. Ela estava sorrindo no sono, pressionando o corpo contra o seu. Irradiava calor e contentamento. Anna acreditava que ele a amava.

Todo o seu corpo estava tomado pela tensão. Mesmo quando tentava justificar o que fizera, o pensamento de que ela em breve descobriria sua mentira se abatia sobre ele. Não ficaria satisfeita com uma conta bancária sem limites no lugar do seu amor. Ia exigir coisas — emoção, energia, vulnerabilidade — que ele não podia oferecer. Mesmo que tentasse. Ele simplesmente não era assim.

Quando descobrisse que fora enganada, sua alegria se apagaria como uma vela. A nova luz brilhante que ela irradiava sumiria, talvez para sempre.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, Nikos ouviu um fungado no quarto ao lado, aonde a sra. Burbridge trouxera seu bebê para passar a noite. Ouvindo o choro do bebê, Anna se mexeu em seus braços.

Ela se levantou e foi até o quarto ao lado para amamentar, antes de voltar para a cama.

— Nikos? — sussurrou Anna.

Ele continuou respirando de maneira uniforme, fingindo dormir.

— Obrigada — disse ela. — Tenho o lar com o qual sempre sonhei, a família dos meus sonhos. Não sei o que fiz para merecer isso. Obrigada por me amar.

Por Deus, aquilo era intolerável. Ele se virou de lado, afastando-se dela. Logo que teve certeza de que ela dormia, levantou-se da cama.

Observando Anna, Nikos tomou uma decisão. Olhou para o relógio. Eram quase seis. Tinha a intenção de que ela assinasse o acordo pré-nupcial assim que acordasse, então iria direto para o tribunal para pegar a licença. Seu plano era que eles se casassem em uma capela 24 horas antes do café da manhã.

Mas, ele simplesmente não conseguia fazê-lo. Não podia tomar a honestidade, a confiança e o amor de Anna e usá-los como armas contra ela. Não podia partir seu coração e destruir sua vida.

Anna Rostoff merecia um homem que pudesse amá-la de todo o coração.

Se ele não era esse homem, então devia deixá-la partir.

Lançou um último olhar na direção de Anna. O cabelo escuro dela estava espalhado pelo travesseiro. As bochechas continuavam rosadas da noite de amor da noite passada, os lábios curvados em um suave sorriso.

Era uma imagem que ele sabia que nunca mais veria.

Anna acordou com um pensamento radiante: hoje era o dia de seu casamento!

Espreguiçou-se contra os lençóis luxuosos com um bocejo contente. Seu corpo estava dolorido. Uma dor gostosa. Ela sorriu para si mesma, quase corando ao relembrar a noite passada.

Pela primeira vez na vida possuía alguém para cuidar dela, para protegê-la.

Ela e Nikos seriam parceiros, no trabalho e na vida. Era um sentimento emocionante.

Queria beijá-lo agora.

Onde ele estava? Na cozinha, fazendo o café da manhã para ela? Murmurando para si, levantou-se da cama e vestiu um roupão de cetim. Parou por um instante do lado de fora do quarto de Misha, que dormia. Ouviu apenas um silêncio abençoado.

Desceu até a cozinha, mas ela estava vazia. Os imaculados balcões brancos estavam como se nunca tivessem sido tocados. Provavelmente Nikos já trabalhava no escritório. Não ficaria surpreso se ela lhe preparasse café, ovos e torrada?

Virou-se ao ouvir vozes. Seguiu o som, parando do lado de fora de uma porta, do outro lado do hall.

Uma voz de homem dizia:

— Senhor, está cometendo um terrível engano. Como seu advogado, devo aconselhá-lo...

— Como estou lhe pagando quinhentos dólares por hora, não perderei mais tempo discutindo isto. Ouvi suas objeções. Obrigado pela assistência. A porta fica ali.

Anna pulou quando a porta foi aberta e um homem mais velho saiu por ela.

Ele a mirou brevemente, então franziu a testa.

— Parabéns, senhorita. — Vestiu seu chapéu e saiu.

— Anna. Você está acordada — disse Nikos. — Entre.

— Pensei que você fosse me acordar. — disse ela. — Por que seu advogado esteve aqui? Ah. Ele trouxe o acordo pré-nupcial?

— Você sabia que eu queria sua assinatura em um acordo pré-nupcial?

— Imaginei que fosse querer. Quer dizer, é claro que você ia querer que eu assinasse. Você é um homem rico — disse sem convicção. Ele não confiava nela. Pensava que tinha interesse em seu dinheiro, que tentaria tomá-lo.

Mas então percebeu o que ele dissera.

— Espere um minuto. Você queria que eu assinasse um acordo pré-nupcial? Mas não quer mais?

— Não — disse ele calmamente. — Não mais.

Ela sentiu a felicidade retornar. Ele percebera que podia confiar nela!

— Nikos — suspirou. Cruzou o quarto e, empurrando sua cadeira, pulou no colo dele e o abraçou. — Você não vai se arrepender. Nunca irei decepcioná-lo. Seremos tão felizes...

Então ela o beijou, longa e demoradamente, com todo o coração.

— Pare, Anna. Pare. — Empurrando-a de seu colo, ele se levantou. Todo o seu corpo estava tenso. Ele não parecia estar prestes a casar com ela. Parecia sofrer. E estava furioso.

— O que é houve? — perguntou ela. — O que há de errado?

Ele pegou uma pasta na sua mesa e lhe entregou sem dizer uma palavra. Retirando os papéis da pasta, ela olhou para a primeira página e seus joelhos perderam a força.

— Eu não... Eu não entendo.

— Não há nada para entender. Estou dando-lhe a guarda partilhada. Você pode viver onde quiser, e lhe darei uma pensão generosa. Suficiente para liquidar a dívida de sua família. Suficiente para sustentar sua mãe e sua irmã. Meu apartamento no Upper East Side será transferido para seu nome. Meu filho terá todo o apoio, as melhores escolas, férias no exterior. Tudo o que lhe peço é que eu possa visitá-lo sempre que quiser.

A cabeça de Anna estava girando.

— Mas não preciso dos documentos. Quando estivermos casados, nós...

Ele abanava a cabeça.

— Isto foi um conto de fadas, Anna, nada mais que isso. Eu queria você na minha cama, e só.

— Não. — Ela olhou para ele como se estivesse dentro de um pesadelo. — Foi você quem insistiu para esperarmos. Você fez o possível para me convencer a casar com você. Por que mudaria de ideia agora? Não faz sentido.

Ele sorriu como quem não se importa.

— Acho que não sou do tipo que se casa.

— Mas você é, sim! — gritou. — Sei que é. Você mudou muito ao longo das últimas semanas. Transformou-se no marido que eu sempre quis, no pai que sempre sonhei para Misha. Bom, corajoso, forte.

— Era mentira, Anna. Por Deus, você não consegue entender? Era tudo farsa. Eu queria você. Teria fingido qualquer coisa para tê-la. Era orgulho, acho. Não podia suportar a ideia de ser abandonado por você. Mas agora a brincadeira perdeu a graça. Não quero suportar a carga de uma esposa ou os cuidados integrais de uma criança. Quero minha liberdade.

— Não é verdade! Você está mentindo!

Ele a segurou pelo pulso, perfurando-a com o olhar.

— Você me conhece — disse cruelmente. — Sabe como eu sou. Tantas mulheres bonitas, tão pouco tempo. Realmente acreditou que iria contentar-me com uma única mulher? Com você?

— Por que está dizendo isso?

Por um instante, algo como arrependimento passou pelo belo rosto de Nikos.

— É melhor para você que seja livre — disse, por fim. — Esqueça-me, Anna. Você merece um homem que a ame de verdade.

— Mas você me ama. Você disse — sussurrou.

Ele abanou a cabeça.

— Menti. Não amo ninguém. Não sei amar.

Com essas palavras, toda a esperança que ela mantivera no peito desapareceu.

Nikos não a amava. Ele a procurara por orgulho, determinado a possuí-la para bater seu rival.

Pela primeira vez acreditava nele, e se sentia mal.

— Tudo bem. Acho que vou... Vou voltar para Nova York e conseguir um emprego.

— Não. Eu lhe disse. Você nunca mais precisará trabalhar.

Ela olhou para ele, enterrando as unhas na palma das mãos para evitar as lágrimas. Também tinha orgulho próprio — orgulho suficiente para nunca mais chorar na frente dele.

— Não vou aceitar um centavo de um homem que não me ama. Vou procurar um emprego. Com ou sem as suas recomendações.

— Eu não queria que terminasse assim.

— Como esperava que terminasse?

Ele não respondeu. Seus olhos escuros pareceram assombrados quando a mirou.

— Você está certa. Se quer realmente trabalhar, não posso impedi-la. Não tenho o direito de impedi-la — disse era voz baixa. — Tudo que posso fazer é pedir que tome a decisão com cuidado. E sei que você o fará. Agora sei que você sempre pensará em Misha. Só tenho um favor a pedir. Quando casar novamente, escolha bem. Escolha com cuidado, pelo seu filho.

— Pensava já ter feito isso — disse. Os sentimentos a atravessavam, quase incontroláveis. Nikos finalmente concordara em deixá-la trabalhar, mas nem mesmo isso tinha mais importância. Ela queria abraçá-lo, queria chorar, implorar para que não a deixasse.

Mas era bisneta de uma princesa. Era mãe de Misha e tinha que ser forte. Anna se aferrou à sua dignidade e a seu orgulho. Era tudo que lhe restava.

Calma, ela procurou na bolsa e lhe entregou duas folhas de papel.

— Tome.

— O que é isto? — perguntou ele, parecendo abalado.

— Os dois melhores currículos para uma secretária executiva. Menti quando disse que não eram bons porque queria que você me contratasse. Mas agora que estou partindo, não quero que a empresa sofra. Eu me preocupo com a empresa, me preocupo com você. Amo você.

— Anna...

Ela se afastou dele, fitando seus olhos.

— Adeus, Nikos. Boa sorte.

Virou-se para partir, ainda torcendo para que ele a impedisse.

Mas ele não o fez.

Indo até o quarto ao lado, Anna encontrou a bolsa que a sra. Burbridge arrumara para ela na noite anterior e vestiu uma camiseta e calça jeans. Colocou o documento em sua velha bolsa de fraldas. Amamentou e trocou Misha e o ninou, apertando-o bem junto ao corpo.

Respirando profundamente, olhou para o hall, esperançosa de que Nikos aparecesse, colocasse seu braço forte ao redor dela e lhe dissesse que tudo não passara de um terrível engano.

Mas a porta do escritório de Nikos continuava fechada. Ele nem mesmo se dera ao trabalho de dizer adeus. Provavelmente estava telefonando para a agência de empregos para tratar dos currículos. Ou talvez estivesse ligando para alguma mulher para marcar um encontro.

Aparentemente ela era substituível. Em todos os sentidos.

Endireitando-se, Anna reuniu o que restava de sua dignidade e deixou a cobertura onde, apenas uma hora atrás, acreditara ter finalmente encontrado amor e segurança. Ela não se permitiria chorar. Não neste cassino, onde os homens dele e as câmeras de segurança estavam por toda parte.

Segurou o soluço até chegar à calçada do Las Vegas Boulevard. Para onde ir agora? Havia um ponto de táxi em frente ao hotel, do outro lado da rua. Ela mal podia enxergar através das lágrimas quando deu um passo em direção à rua. Em um milésimo de segundo, conseguiu perceber uma van disparada em sua direção no trânsito escasso das primeiras horas da manhã. Pulou de volta para a calçada suando frio.

— Justamente quem eu estava procurando — disse uma voz fria. Ela levantou os olhos e engoliu em seco ao ver Victor sentado dentro da van com vários de seus homens.

— Como é? Onde está sua animação? Você não é tão corajosa quando está sozinha, é? Peguem a criança — ordenou.

Anna começou a se debater e a gritar, tentando fugir, mas era inútil. Quando Misha foi arrancado de suas mãos, ela imediatamente se rendeu. Dez segundos depois, estava amarrada nos fundos da van. Victor a encarava com olhos frios e um sorriso viscoso. v

— Você tem que fazer uma escolha, _loobemaya. _O que vai acontecer a partir de agora depende de você.

Nikos se sentia mal por dentro.

Andando em torno de sua cobertura no L´Hermitage, preparou uma dose de uísque e a deixou de lado sem experimentar. Foi até o escritório em sua casa, começou a checar o seu e-mail, mas fechou o laptop sem ter uma única mensagem. Por fim, dirigiu-se à janela, que permitia observar Las Vegas. Vinte andares acima da cidade, ele tinha uma vista ampla e limpa. Podia ver o extenso deserto além da cidade até as montanhas longínquas. Parecia estender-se ao infinito. O vazio estava em toda parte.

Especialmente aqui.

_Fiz a coisa certa deixando-a partir, _disse a si mesmo. Mas a sensação ruim só piorava. Seus joelhos estavam fracos, como se houvesse corrido uns 30 quilômetros sem parar ou lutado vinte assaltos com um campeão mundial de boxe. Afundou na macia cadeira de estofamento vermelho que ficava próxima da janela. Pôs a cabeça entre as mãos.

Era o silêncio que o estava matando.

O silêncio absoluto deste apartamento bem decorado. Sem risadas de bebê. Sem as canções de ninar de Anna. Sem voz alguma. Somente um silêncio mortal.

Ele poderia ligar para um de seus empregados de confiança, como Cooper. Poderia ligar para conhecidos da academia. Poderia ligar para uma dúzia de mulheres com quem já saíra. Eles estariam lá em menos de dez minutos para preencher seu quarto com barulho.

Mas não tinha interesse neles.

Queria sua família.

Queria Anna. Sua secretária. Sua amante. Sua amiga.

— Tive que desistir dela — repetia para si, passando a mão pelo cabelo. — Eu não a amava.

— Tem certeza disso, senhor? — Uma voz de sotaque escocês soou por trás dele.

Nikos estremeceu ao perceber que dissera as últimas palavras em voz alta. A sra. Burbridge estava de pé no vão da porta, as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo. Nikos quase lhe deu uma resposta atravessada, mas o rosto rechonchudo dela parecia tão gentil e compreensivo que ele engoliu as palavras. Em vez disso, resmungou:

— Claro que tenho certeza.

— O senhor me disse para pegar o bebê cedo pela manhã, pois estaria indo para um casamento, mas quando cheguei só encontrei uma porta aberta, nenhum bebê e nenhuma noiva. Devo concluir que o casamento está cancelado?

—Ambos se foram — disse, cansado. Foi até sua mesa, sentou-se e abriu o talão de cheques. — Seu trabalho aqui está concluído, sra. Burbridge. Sinto muito tê-la trazido de tão longe por algumas semanas apenas. Eu a compensarei...

Ela estendeu o braço e fechou o talão de cheques com um estampido.

— Onde estão eles, senhor? Anna e seu filho?

— Deixei que partissem — disse, descansando a cabeça entre as mãos. — Meu filho merecia ficar com a mãe.

— Mas a criança estava bastante feliz. A mãe também, pensei. Por que mandá-los embora?

— Porque Anna merece mais do que posso oferecer. Merece um homem que possa amá-la. Ela já passou por muita coisa. Com relação a sua família. Com relação a mim. Só quero que ela seja feliz.

— E o senhor? O senhor não parece muito feliz.

Ele deu um riso amargo.

— Posso superar. Mas Anna...

Esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça com cansaço.

— Eu não podia decepcioná-la. Ela me amava. Casar com ela teria arruinado sua vida.

— A felicidade dela vale mais do que a sua?

— Ela é a mãe do meu filho. A melhor parceira com quem já trabalhei. Minha amiga. Minha amante. Claro que quero que seja feliz. É tudo que desejo.

A escocesa levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Com um olhar bondoso, mas triste.

— Senhor, o que pensa _ser _o amor?

Por um segundo ele só olhou para ela. Então seu coração começou a bater forte dentro do peito.

— Ah, meu Deus — sussurrou.

Seria possível que ela estivesse certa? Que ele a amasse?

Ele não a queria apenas em sua cama, é verdade. Ele não apenas gostava de sua companhia, apreciava suas habilidades como mãe ou a respeitava por seu perfeito trabalho como secretária.

Ele queria que o rosto dela fosse o primeiro que visse ao acordar e o último, antes de dormir.

Queria ver o seu rosto iluminado ao ter uma idéia no trabalho ou ao mergulhar na piscina com o filho.

Queria que ela fosse feliz. Que trabalhasse como sua secretária se fosse disso que precisasse para ficar bem. Sua felicidade era tudo.

Era isso o amor?

Ah, meu Deus. Ele a amava. Não a merecia, mas e se ele pudesse passar o resto da vida esforçando-se para fazê-la feliz?

Porque ele agora percebia que sua vida era vazia sem Anna. A riqueza, o império empresarial não significavam nada. Sem ela, esta cobertura não era melhor que o conjunto habitacional de sua infância, e sua vida era solitária e carente.

Dinheiro não era importante.

O amor era importante.

A família era importante.

Ah, meu Deus. Anna.

— Abençoada seja — disse para a sra. Burbridge.

Correu pelo hall até a porta. Tinha que encontrar Anna.

Parou rapidamente ao ver Cooper de pé do lado de fora da porta. O rosto forte do segurança estava branco e abatido.

— Chefe...

Mas naquele momento Nikos percebeu o volume que Cooper trazia nos braços. Seu pequeno filho, envolto em um lençol. O rosto pequenino de Michael estava vermelho e triste. Ele chorava.

— Encontramos o bebê à entrada do cassino — disse Cooper. — Sozinho.

O coração de Nikos subiu pela garganta ao pegar o filho nos braços.

— Sozinho?

O robusto funcionário fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Um manobrista disse que uma van parou sob a marquise, deixou o bebê no chão e foi embora.

Nikos apertou seu filho contra o peito, embalando-o suavemente, para frente e para trás, do jeito que Anna ensinara. As lágrimas do bebê diminuíram. Michael estava confortado, mas Nikos não.

— Anna não iria separar-se de Misha.

Parecendo atormentado, Cooper entregou-lhe uma carta. Nikos a leu, apressado.

_Nikos_

_Percebi que a guarda partilhada nunca funcionaria. Estou apaixonada por Victor Sinistyn e partirei com ele para a América do Sul. Você disse uma vez que eu não parecia mãe, e acho que você estava certo. Tentar manter nosso bebê a salvo e aquecido seria muito difícil no lugar para onde estamos indo. Por favor, não tente me encontrar: Crie bem nosso bebê._

_Anna_

— Chefe? — repetiu Cooper, entristecido. Sua voz ecoou pelo corredor da saída privativa. — O que o senhor quer que eu faça?

O coração de Nikos batia forte. Ela o abandonara. No momento em que ele percebera que a amava de todo o coração, ela o abandonara. Seu pior medo havia-se tornado realidade.

Mas, além da dor, alguma coisa o incomodava, e Nikos leu a carta mais uma vez. Apenas uma hora depois de deixá-lo, ela resolvera abandonar tanto ele quanto Misha em nome de uma vida com Victor Sinistyn?

Talvez fosse a caligrafia dela, mas ele não acreditava em uma palavra do que estava escrito.

— Ela está em apuros — disse Nikos devagar. — Alguém a forçou a escrever esta carta.

— O senhor acha que ela foi sequestrada?

— Sinistyn — bufou. Aquele homem deixara claro que queria Anna, e quando Nikos a enxotara do L´Hermitage sem ao menos um guarda-costas, entregara-a de bandeja para ele. Ele se xingou em voz baixa. — Prepare o avião.

— Já está pronto... para sua viagem à Ásia.

— Dane-se Cingapura. Deixe Haverstock fazer a oferta — disse ele, entregando o acordo de um bilhão de dólares para seu maior rival, sem sequer hesitar.

— Onde a procuraremos? Na América do Sul?

Nikos balançou a cabeça.

— Sinistyn colocou aquilo para nos despistar. Não. Ele está indo para outro lugar. Algum lugar privado. Um lugar que meu poder não alcance facilmente. — Olhou novamente para a carta, forçando-se a lê-la novamente, mais devagar.

_Você disse uma vez que eu não parecia mãe..._

Tentar manter nosso bebê a salvo e aquecido seria muito difícil no lugar para onde estamos indo...

Ele prendeu a respiração. Ela estava tentando dizer-lhe para onde estavam indo. Dobrando a carta, entregou-a para Cooper.

— Eles estão indo para a Rússia.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, chefe — disse Cooper, amargo. — O senhor quer lidar com isso sozinho.

Nikos entregou o bebê para a sra. Burbridge, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida, virou o rosto para Cooper com revolta espalhando-se por suas veias.

— De jeito nenhum. Quero todos os homens que temos no avião dentro de uma hora. E coloque Yuri Andropov no telefone. É hora de cobrar um favor.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Anna mudou levemente de posição em sua cadeira, tentando livrar as mãos das cordas que amarravam seus pulsos sem chamar a atenção de Victor e seus capangas. As mãos dela estavam quentes e suadas do esforço, mas o resto do corpo estava gelado ao utilizar o anel que pertencera a sua bisavó para tentar romper a corda.

Na travessia de carro desde São Petersburgo até ali, sentira o sol em seu rosto durante um breve instante, mas o quarto dos fundos do palácio Rostov estava gelado como sempre. Especialmente porque escutava os homens de Victor saquearem a louça de porcelana da princesa na cozinha. Mordendo o lábio, observava Victor e um dos seus homens sintonizando uma velha televisão preto-e-branco perto do fogo.

— Não está funcionando. Vamos perder o jogo — reclamava o segurança em russo, tentando posicionar a antena.

— Vai dar tudo certo — devolveu Victor na mesma língua. Depois pegou a antena e, percebendo que não havia eletricidade, soltou-a com repugnância. — Vá ajudar no jantar.

— Por que _ela _não nos prepara o jantar? — resmungou o homem, indicando Anna com a cabeça. — Faça a mulher ser útil uma vez na vida.

Victor relanceou os olhos para ela, e Anna se sentiu congelar.

— Ah, ela será útil. Mas só para mim. Saia daqui, eu disse. Preciso passar algum tempo com minha futura noiva.

Com a aproximação de Victor, ela encostou os pulsos na camiseta, esperando que ele não percebesse que uma das cordas que a prendiam à cadeira estava finalmente começando a ceder.

Rezara para que funcionários da alfândega a descobrissem quando chegassem a São Petersburgo, mas os contatos de Victor, bem como uma propina na dose certa, haviam permitido que seu avião particular aterrissasse sem problemas.

Ao menos o bebê estava a salvo, a milhares de quilômetros de distância dali, com Nikos. Comprara a segurança do filho com aquela terrível carta que Victor a forçara a escrever. Nikos perceberia as pistas que deixara?

_Talvez ele nem se preocupe, _pensou ela, desanimada. Ele deixara claro que a queria definitivamente fora de sua vida, e isto não poderia ser mais definitivo.

Victor lhe retirou a mordaça.

— Pronto — disse ele, parecendo divertir-se. — Grite o quanto quiser. Ninguém a escutará.

Mas Anna não gritou. Simplesmente recuou o corpo, afastando-se de suas mãos e olhando furiosa para ele.

Victor riu, cruzando os braços para inspecionar o ambiente com os olhos.

— Vejo que preciso reformar meu assim chamado palácio. Não há aquecimento. Não há eletricidade. E tudo o que encontrei na cozinha até agora foram batatas e saquinhos de chá.

— Espero que morra de fome — respondeu ela, com prazer.

— Não é o tipo de coisa que se deve dizer ao futuro marido, é? Você e eu precisamos manter nossas forças. Mandarei um dos rapazes ao mercado. E quanto ao aquecimento... nós dois podemos fornecê-lo mais tarde.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Alguma queixa? Você tem se recusado a comer e a beber há horas. — Ele correu as mãos pelo braço dela, fazendo-a contorcer-se de asco. — Precisa comer alguma coisa.

— Para que você possa drogar-me? Não, muito obrigado.

— Ah, _loobemaya _— disse Victor, suave, acariciando uma mecha do cabelo dela. — Não passaria por tanta atribulação se não a amasse tanto.

— Você chama isso de amor?

—Preciso mantê-la perto de mim até que o feitiço de Stavrakis se acabe e você entenda que é a mim que realmente deseja. Você perceberá o quanto me quer. — A voz dele soava ameaçadora ao acrescentar, massageando-lhe o ombro com força suficiente para deixá-lo machucado: — Muito em breve.

Ignorando o barulho estridente de porcelana partindo-se e de portas de armários batendo na cozinha, Anna afastou o ombro.

— Eu amo Nikos e sempre o amarei.

Ele puxou o cabelo dela, fazendo com que sua cabeça se movesse bruscamente para trás. Anna ouvia gritos distantes dos homens na cozinha, mas tudo o que podia ver era o rosto sádico de Victor a alguns centímetros do seu.

— Esqueça-o. Esqueça o bebê. Eu lhe darei outros. Farei um filho com você esta noite. Você me pertence agora. Vai aprender a obedecer a minha vontade. Vai aprender a ansiar pelo meu toque...

Colou os lábios nos dela num doloroso ato de agressão, cujo objetivo era ensiná-la a ter medo. E funcionou. Pela primeira vez Anna começou a sentir medo de verdade do que ele poderia fazer-lhe.

Quando se afastou, Victor sorriu da expressão no rosto dela. Passou a mão por entre suas pernas, por cima do jeans.

— Você não tem o direito — sussurrou Anna, trêmula.

— Este é o meu país. Metade da polícia segue minhas ordens. Aqui você é minha escrava. — Ele se aproximou para acariciar-lhe um seio e, sem pensar, ela ergueu os punhos amarrados para tentar impedir o avanço. O sorriso de Victor ampliou-se. — Isso — disse. — Lute contra mim. É o que eu quero. Stavrakis não está aqui para salvá-la. Você jamais tornará a vê-lo. Nem a ele, nem a seu precioso filho. Você é minha. Está totalmente sob meu poder...

— Solte-a.

Victor ergueu os olhos com o susto. Anna viu Nikos postado à porta da cozinha e quase soluçou de emoção.

O rosto de Nikos tinha uma expressão que ela jamais vira antes, fria e mortal como o revólver que apontava para Sinistyn.

Victor ergueu os olhos com um arfar que rapidamente disfarçou com um sorriso de desdém.

— Você pode considerar-se morto, Stavrakis. Meus homens irão...

— Seus homens não farão nada. Eles mal se esforçaram. Quando se viram em menor número, a maioria deles nem ao menos tentou resistir. — Ele apontou a arma, procurando fixar a mira na cabeça de Victor. — Você inspira uma lealdade e tanto, Sinistyn.

Com um único movimento ligeiro, Victor correu para trás de Anna, usando o corpo dela como escudo.

— Aproxime-se e eu a mato.

Colocou as mãos grossas ao redor do pescoço dela. Anna se encolheu, depois se debateu, sem conseguir respirar. À medida que Victor apertava os dedos, lentamente o cômodo pareceu embaçar-se e escurecer.

Nikos apontou o revólver para o teto.

— Você é realmente um covarde.

— É fácil soltar insultos quando se tem uma arma.

— Solte-a, canalha! — Nikos jogou o revólver para o chão, depois endireitou o corpo com uma expressão de sarcasmo. — Mesmo agora que estou desarmado sei que você não vai me enfrentar. Sou mais forte, mais rápido, mais inteligente que você...

— Cale a boca! — gritou Victor, soltando a garganta de Anna.

Ela puxou o ar de maneira longa e aflitiva e voltou a enxergar direito.

Victor avançou na direção de Nikos, procurando pegar a arma.

Nikos a chutou para dentro da lareira crepitante e agarrou o homem à altura do abdome. Os dois lutavam e Anna observava em pânico, procurando soltar-se das cordas que a prendiam à cadeira, desesperada. Desferindo golpes violentos, Victor acertou o queixo de Nikos com o joelho. A cabeça de Nikos foi lançada para trás, mas ele lutava bravamente, como se estivesse numa batalha para a qual treinara durante toda a sua vida. Com um gancho ruidoso, Nikos derrubou Victor no chão.

Victor deslizou de costas sobre o piso, arfando e debatendo-se como um caranguejo. Enfiando a mão dentro da lareira, pegou a arma com a manga da camisa e encostou-se na parede, procurando respirar.

— Agora você vai morrer. — Victor lançou um olhar alucinado para Nikos e, depois, para Anna. — E você vai ficar olhando. Depois disso, só o fantasma dele vai perseguir-nos. — Ele ergueu a arma, apontando-a para Nikos, triunfante.

— Não! — gritou Anna, lutando desesperadamente para se livrar das cordas. Por um milagre, elas se romperam. Anna se lançou da cadeira, pondo o corpo na frente de Nikos quando Victor apertou o gatilho.

Ela fechou os olhos, esperando sentir a bala perfurar seu corpo.

Mas, em vez disso, apenas ouviu um suave _clique. _A arma estava descarregada. Victor agitou o revólver com uma fúria impotente. Nikos se virou de lado, puxando-a protetoramente para trás dele, e encarou Victor.

— Acho que me esqueci das balas. Sinto muito.

Gritando de frustração, Victor atirou o revólver na direção dele, mas Nikos desviou o corpo com facilidade e ela caiu com um ruído no piso.

Nikos olhou para a arma e soltou um bufar irônico. Depois, ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando Victor do jeito arrogante que Anna um dia abominara. Mas ela o apreciava agora. Sabia que ele usava toda a sua arrogância, toda a sua força e todo o seu poder para proteger as pessoas que amava.

— Lute comigo, Sinistyn — exigiu Nikos, frio. — Só eu e você.

Victor soltou um palavrão em russo, abanando a cabeça. Olhou direto para Anna, falando entre dentes todas as coisas sádicas que pretendia fazer com ela se Nikos não estivesse ali para protegê-la.

Anna sentiu as bochechas queimarem, horrorizada. Nikos não falava russo, mas quando viu o efeito que as palavras do homem produziram nela, avançou com uma expressão sinistra no rosto.

Emitindo um pequeno grito, Victor se virou e correu na direção contrária. Mas Nikos o alcançou, agarrando seu ombro e girando-o.

— Você gosta de assustar mulheres, não é? — Deu um soco no rosto de Victor, e mais outro. — É demais para um covarde enfrentar alguém de seu próprio tamanho? Lute comigo, canalha! Ou você vai deixar que eu simplesmente o mate? — Os olhos de Nikos se apertaram e ele parecia de fato ameaçador. — Não pense que não o faria.

Victor começou a usar golpes baixos. Tentou acertar o joelho entre as pernas de Nikos para fazê-lo cair. Quando Nikos evitou o golpe, Victor cambaleou até a lareira e pegou um ferro de atiçar o fogo.

— Vou perfurar você como um porco, seu grego idiota — disse, ofegante, esgrimindo o atiçador contra o rosto de Nikos.

Nikos defendeu o golpe com os braços, mas Anna ouviu um som de osso partindo-se e viu a maneira estranha como a mão direita dele estava envergada.

Victor lhe quebrara o pulso. Anna tremeu de ódio. Começou a correr na direção de Victor para enfrentá-lo, mas Nikos fez com que desistisse com um olhar duro.

Usando a mão esquerda, ele se livrou do ferro e atirou Victor no chão. Prendeu-o ao solo, colocando-lhe a mão intocada sobre a garganta. Anna observava em pânico enquanto ele apertava cada vez mais os dedos.

— Como é sentir-se vulnerável? — perguntou Nikos.

— Nikos, deixe-o — disse Anna, chorosa.

— Por quê? Você acha que ele _a _deixaria? — perguntou, sem olhar para ela. — Alguma vez na vida ele mostrou compaixão por alguém? Por que o deixaria vivo depois do que fez com você?

Ela colocou as mãos suaves nos ombros dele, sentindo a tensão de seus músculos.

— Faça isso por nós. Por favor, meu amor, deixe-o para que possamos voltar para nosso filho.

Abruptamente, ele relaxou a mão que estrangulava o outro e se levantou. Ela deu uma olhadela para o rosto dele e pensou ter visto lágrimas nos olhos quando, sem dizer uma palavra, ele a tomou nos braços e lhe deu um forte abraço.

Nikos baixou os olhos para Anna ao encostá-la gentilmente contra o peito. Seus olhos negros estavam brilhando.

— Obrigado, _agape mou _— sussurrou, acariciando-lhe a bochecha com a mão. — Obrigado por tentar levar aquele tiro. Não havia balas, mas você não sabia disso. Você... você me salvou. Em todos os sentidos.

— E você foi rápido — disse um homem à porta, num inglês carregado de sotaque. Anna olhou em sua direção e viu um homem num uniforme da polícia russa. — Não chegamos a tempo.

— Não podia esperar, Yuri. — Nikos fez um gesto com a cabeça para apontar Victor, que continuava atirado ao chão. —Aí está ele.

O homem que acabara de ser chamado de Yuri sorriu.

— Você me disse que queria que eu lhe retribuísse um favor. Gostaria de pagar mais favores assim. Estávamos atrás de Sinistyn há muito tempo, mas ele era intocável. Agora, com o seu testemunho e a sua influência, ele não verá o sol de novo por um bom tempo. — O policial olhou com preocupação para o pulso de Nikos. — Meu amigo, você está ferido.

— Não é nada...

— É o pulso dele. Acho que está quebrado. Precisamos de um doutor imediatamente — disse Anna, olhando em seguida, ansiosa, para o rosto do homem que amava. — Por favor, Nikos. Preciso que você fique bem.

— Está certo — murmurou ele. — Pode chamar o doutor.

Desviando os olhos do policial, Nikos sentou numa cadeira e a trouxe para o seu colo.

— Anna, antes que o doutor me encha de remédios, preciso dizer-lhe uma coisa que deveria ter dito há mais tempo. Mas então eu era muito idiota para vê-la e muito teimoso para admitir, mesmo para mim. Amo você de verdade.

— Nikos, eu amo...

— Por favor, deixe-me terminar enquanto posso. — Ela inspirou o ar profundamente. — Você me salvou. De uma vida que era vazia. Agi como um idiota impedindo-a de trabalhar ou de fazer qualquer coisa que lhe dava prazer. Se isso a deixa feliz, quero que você trabalhe. Como minha secretária, como diretora presidente, qualquer coisa que queira.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas quando ela abriu um sorriso travesso, dizendo:

— Acho que seria uma boa presidente.

— Presunçosa. — Ele riu de volta. — Você era a única pessoa que me enfrentava. Preciso disso em minha vida. De alguém que me mantenha em meu devido lugar.

Ao olhar para o belo rosto dele, Anna mal percebia a movimentação da polícia ou as queixas de Victor quando o levavam embora.

— Seu lugar é ao meu lado. — Ela apanhou o queixo de Nikos nas mãos e sentiu a aspereza da barba por fazer. — Desde que estejamos juntos, qualquer lugar no mundo é meu lar. Mas há algo que preciso perguntar a você. Algo que nunca disse para ninguém antes. — Ele a chamara de presunçosa, mas o que Anna estava prestes a dizer-lhe a deixava em pânico. Respirou profundamente. — Nikos, você quer casar comigo?

Como resposta, um sorriso lhe iluminou o rosto e seus olhos brilharam para ela com amor e esperança.

— Pensei que você nunca perguntaria.

— Eu lhe disse que deveríamos ter casado numa daquelas capelas 24 horas — sussurrou Anna quando chegou ao final da nave da igreja.

— E perder tudo isso? Nunca — sussurrou ele de volta, piscando um olho.

Quando o pastor começou a falar as palavras que os uniriam para sempre, Nikos sabia que devia prestar atenção, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para a noiva. Sob o forte sol grego, à beira de uma montanha com vista para o mar Egeu, eles estavam cercados por flores e por alguns poucos convidados, pessoas que os amavam. Era um casamento simples — sem atrativos, alguns poderiam pensar —, mas ele sabia que era o que Anna desejava.

E olhando para ela agora, Nikos sabia que jamais seria capaz de negar-lhe o que quer que fosse. Os olhos turquesa de Anna, uma mistura de céu e mar, sorriram para ele quando levantou seu véu. Ela usava um vestido branco de alça que a deixava parecida com uma donzela medieval.

Sua aliança — um diamante de quatro quilates incrustado numa antiga armação de ouro, que ele lhe dera duas noites atrás — cintilava no dedo. Ela tentara recusar o presente até perceber que Nikos encontrara a pedra original do anel de casamento de sua bisavó. Agora era um dos maiores tesouros dela.

A forma que Anna usara para agradecer fizera Nikos esquecer por completo do gesso no pulso. Lembrar-se daquela noite e de todas as noites desde que haviam retornado da Rússia ainda fazia seu corpo ferver até os ossos. Ele mal podia esperar para entregar o presente de lua de mel dela: o palácio Rostov, que comprara no leilão das propriedades confiscadas de Sinistyn. Sinistyn não precisaria dele, já que terminaria seus dias numa prisão russa.

Nikos relanceou os olhos a sua volta, para a família, para os amigos, para o mar, para o claro céu azul. _Justiça. _Outra coisa que pensara existir apenas em contos de fada, juntamente com o amor e finais felizes.

Ele não apenas realizara seu casamento na terra natal dos pais, mas, por insistência de Ana, convidara a família do pai — Eudocia Dounas e suas três filhas — para o casamento. Para sua surpresa, todas vieram, trazendo seus maridos e filhos. Ele agora tinha uma família. Irmãs, sobrinhas, sobrinhos. Não os conhecia ainda, mas os conheceria.

Perto de sua família, estava sentada a mãe de Anna, que, em outro milagre proporcionado pela cerimônia de casamento, não apenas estava com ótimo humor, mas beliscara sua bochecha e declarara que "já não era sem tempo" que eles dois estivessem casando-se. Anna passara a noite anterior conversando com a irmã. Expulsara Nikos do quarto porque "daria azar" vê-la antes do casamento. Agora Natalie embalava Misha sobre o joelho enquanto assistia ao casamento, sorrindo, entre lágrimas. E ele podia ver dois dentes novos no sorriso do filho, que observava os pais se casarem.

Era um dia para as famílias se unirem.

Tudo bem, ele admitia. Não fora apenas Anna que quisera este tipo de casamento. Ele o quisera também. Em certo sentido, quisera-o a vida inteira.

Família.

Lar.

Amor.

Ao dizer as palavras que fariam dela sua esposa, a voz de Anna era doce e franca. Ele mal se lembrava de ter repetido as palavras, mas deve tê-lo feito, pois, antes que pudesse perceber, o pastor falava num inglês carregado de sotaque para os declarar marido e mulher, e ele beijava a noiva.

Anna se afastou um pouco, acariciando o rosto de Nikos, sorrindo para ele através das lágrimas.

— Viu? — sussurrou ela. — Não foi melhor do que ter Elvis Presley celebrando nosso casamento?

Disfarçando um sorriso, ele olhou para ela solenemente.

— Estou sob suas ordens agora, sra. Stavrakis.

— Sob minhas ordens? — Ela fez uma pausa, fingindo pensar um pouco, e depois se inclinou à frente e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Nesse caso, minha primeira ordem é para que você me leve ao quarto.

— Deixando nossos convidados sozinhos durante a recepção?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Eles não vão sentir nossa falta.

— Eles não vão nem notar — concordou Nikos, com um sorriso.

Ele a pôs nos braços e, escutando o arfar emocionado dos convidados, virou-se para levá-la de volta a sua vila.

— Ah, Anna. Estou percebendo que você me dará muito trabalho — observou ele, dando um suspiro, e a beijou com todo o seu amor.

Fim

97


End file.
